Undercover Part 2 - Return of the Master
by PastaLaVista-Baby
Summary: After adapting to a normal, quaint existence, a new threat appears, and 1.5 and the others must rise up and overcome this challenge. 30 sets out on a trip, and before long, 1.5, now alone, finds herself in a situation that could only be impossible. 1.5 now struggles to stop the enemy while her time begins to run out. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS
1. Chapter 1: The Final Act

From -1.5's View:

I awaken to the quietest of mornings. The sun shines, and rays of sunlight pour into my room. I generally hate mornings, unless I wake up next to 30, whose usual space in my bed is currently empty. He WAS here, but I guess he left or something (obviously). He used to have a tendency to wake up at 4 AM or so, especially a few months back. He barely does it anymore, and I think it's because he sleeps more peacefully now. He doesn't have to worry about my safety or ever losing me. We stay together, no matter what. Last month, we made a promise to one another, and I intend very much to keep it, no matter what happens.

I sigh and turn over, and look at the calendar on the wall. Today is January 19th. It's my birthday, and it's a day that I happen to dread. I had originally planned on spending today alone, because last year I had been by myself. It's amazing to look back and see what can happen in a year's time.  
I hear three gentle knocks on the door, and sit up in my bed. I guess I have to let the day begin, even though I'm nowhere near interested in celebrating.  
"Come in." I murmur. The door opens.  
"Happy birthday!" he says enthusiastically as he enters the room.  
"Thank you." I mumble. 30's happiness for my coming of age makes me scowl a little. I really don't see what the big fuss is.  
"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." he says. "How'd you sleep?  
"I slept well." I say. "Ready for the big day? It's going to be a long trip."  
"Yeah, but I'm more concerned with making sure you have a great day." he chuckles. How sweet of him.

He asks me how I'm feeling on my birthday. I just tell him that I'm okay, but cold - hopefully that convinces him to stay here with me. I can't really help it, I just really love him. I mean that more than anything and I don't know what I'd do without him.  
30 politely tells me he can't stay right away. He explains that the others are outside having breakfast and doing last minute packing. He says they sent him to come get me. Now, if they were smart, they wouldn't have sent someone that I could very easily distract. He walks over to the window on the other side of the room.  
"Every single one of them is out there. Even the new guy."  
"Okay, and what time are we leaving again?"  
"About 3:30," he smiles. "That's 15:30 in 24 hour time, heheh."  
"And... what time is it right now?"  
"It's still early, like not even ten."  
Suddenly something really wants him. I mean, I think I deserve the right to spend the morning with my boyfriend on my damn birthday. I mean, it's 9 in the morning, and we have hours until we leave. I just want him to come stay in bed with me. And plus, honestly, I think it's really obvious why they sent 30 up here and not like 14 or V or anyone else.  
"Oh, come on." I joke. "It's my birthday." I look at him, without another word, but still smiling.  
"Fine." he says jokingly and sits on the side of my bed. "1.5, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you look kind of down. Are you alright?"

Maybe he gets it. I suppose I could elaborate.

"I'm not really a fan of my birthday." I say. "It's not really my thing." He asks me why.  
"It reminds of what my life was and still could have been like if I were still alone. I... I remember the first day I woke up. I was all by myself. I just felt so desolate as soon as I realized I was the only one. It was difficult to be alone."  
"I-It must have been awful." He looks at the ceiling, frowning.  
"But I've tried to put it all aside..." I smile at him and kiss him on the side of the face. "Because later, I found you." I smile at him and he pulls me closer.  
"30, I was so happy when I met you. I just… I was elated, and I couldn't believe that I had found someone else. And, you were just so nice, and open and friendly and I couldn't believe it. I thought that maybe by life would change now that you were in it, and it did." I put my arms around him.  
"I know what you're saying. I felt something similar when we met. I was really happy, to put it simply." He puts his hand under my arm and onto my back.  
"I'm sorry." I say.  
"Why are you sorry?" he asks, confused.  
"That I made you wait so long for all of this. The words you wanted to hear never came out till a month ago." I put head down.  
"Cheer up." He smiles. "As long as they were said, that's what counts - to know you love me."  
"I guess so, but I still just feel bad."  
He looks me in the eye and smiles.  
"When you told me you loved me for the first time, I was so happy that I didn't even know what to do. It didn't matter when or how you said it, as long as you did and you meant it."  
"True... and I absolutely did mean it." I smile at him.

It surprises me how much 30 loves me. I don't find myself to be any of the things he describes me as... I'm not perfect like he claims. I'm not as pretty as he says. I doubt my personality is anywhere near as colorful as he describes it. He even says things like 'you're so strong' and 'you'd be a good mom if you ever were', and of course it means a lot but I can't help but feel like I'm not really any of those things. I just face that I'm not really that interesting or anything else he puts me on a pedestal for. But, despite all of this, 30 is still just so sweet. Being complimented by him always feels good. I love him and I trust him more than anyone else. If I didn't, I don't think we'd be where we are now.

He hugs and kisses me for a moment or so.  
"I hope you know how much I mean it too." He looks at me with a cheerful smile. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met."  
"30..." I have no words. He never fails to make me smile. "You're gonna make me cry…" I utter. He looks at me and places his hands on my shoulders.  
"Don't cry." He whispers. "Don't cry." He caresses my cheek. "You're strong, and you're incredible, and... and I could go on forever." He holds me.  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so." he says. "You reassure me every time I see you."

Before I can reply to him, he kisses me again. In the kisses that he gives, there is a kind of really hard, intense passion and love that I can't even explain. But whenever we kiss each other I feel it. It's just this feeling. It's like... electricity. It feels like he puts his whole life into this, as if it were the last time we're ever going to do see each other. It is very hard to find words for such a feeling. Whatever it is, it is absolutely wonderful and very powerful.  
I get caught up in his behavior, closing my eyes and enjoying the company of such a loving person. Maybe this day isn't so bad. I'd ponder on it longer, but I don't really want to think about it right now - I just want to think about how my life is changed and how happy I am now. My brain is too engulfed in feeling ecstatic and satisfied anyways. I can barely concentrate with him so close to me. I feel everything around me deepen as I keep my eyes shut, but still feel his face touching mine. I hear our breathing, and my heart beating, but nothing else. I only am registering him and I and nothing else. But, before long, I feel my shoulder bones and the back of my head press into the cozy sheets of my bed.

From Doctor H's view:

Ugh, I'm exhausted.  
It's too cold outside, I hate the weather, and I'm just about fed up with stuffing all of my things into a suitcase. Plus, I'm stuck sitting with to someone who basically ruined the future in which I hoped for... or maybe he just threw it off track. Things are changing with the others. I don't feel so mean anymore. Doctor S is treating me different, mostly because I think I'm doing the same for him. I'm just about sure that he still cares about me, in THAT way, and I'm okay with that (because I think I'm feeling the same about him, but I'm not sure yet.)

"So how have you been, babycakes?" Doctor G asks me in an overly flirtatious voice.

I see Doctor S scowl (See what I mean?). He's standing by the car, but he's definitely eyeing him. They never liked each other, and it's very easy to tell that there's tension between them. Even if they're having what seems like a friendly conversation, one of them furrows their brows and the other frowns as they talk. It's really weird to me. Honestly though, I can barely stand Doctor G. He's very mean - I don't even know why we invited him to come stay with us, as well bring him along as we're moving. I just want to get away from him and go hang out with Doctor V or Doctor S instead.

"Don't call me that." I sternly say to him. "I don't appreciate it at all."  
Dr. G looks away for a minute. "Well, you could be."  
"Not going to happen." I groan.  
"Aw, come on!" he whines.  
"Look." I say. "You seem to have this crazy idea that I like you or something. We are not and will never be in a romantic relationship. The only reason you ever started speaking to me to begin with was because you wanted something like a friend to hook up with or the leftovers of the dinners I cooked for my actual boyfriend."  
"That's funny... I was actually going to ask you for a favor." he murmurs quietly.  
"No."  
"Aw! Why not?" he whines some more.  
"I don't do things for anyone. Well, at least not for you, I don't."  
At that moment, he scratches his face and refuses to make eye contact with me. He must be asking me for something ridiculous.  
"What exactly do you even want?" I ask.  
"One of those little people." he proclaims. "I really want one."  
"Um, why would I do that for you?" I question him.  
"Because deep down, you're nice and would totally do that for your friend."  
"Get the fuck out."

Doctor S strolls over with a flustered expression very similar to mine.

"Hey man!" says Doctor G. "How are you doing, huh?"  
"Just ducky." Doctor S replies sarcastically. "Why don't you leave her alone.  
"Why do you guys hate me so much? I never did anything to you."  
Doctor S and I both just glare at him, and then exit. He puts his arm on my shoulder.

"I have a suggestion." he says calmly. "Well, two, actually."  
"And those would be..."  
"We kick him out."  
"Ha, you've got my vote on that one." I joke. "What's your other suggestion?"  
We walk further, over back to the car.  
"Maybe we should start dating again." he says. I stop.  
"What if the same thing happens as last time?" My eyes widen a little.  
"I won't let that happen. Last time, we just hit a bump in the road - it obviously wasn't a big one, considering we're still friends and we live together." he says.  
"True... but I'm scared."  
"Why?" he asks. "We had a nice relationship. I'll take care of you, and you can take care of me. We'll always be there for each other, just like how it used to be. I mean, even if you say no, I'm going to ask you again, because I know you still love me."  
"It sounds lovely, but I'm going to need time."  
"I understand, and I want you to know that I still have very strong feelings for you. There are plenty of reasons to get back together."  
He can read me well - much like a good book he'd always enjoy in his free time. Though I doubt this is true, if I just happen to be another paperback to him, I hope with all of my soul that he never puts me on the shelf and forgets that I'm there, waiting to be held in his warmth again.

From -1.5's view:

30 looks down at me. Choking on his breath, he asks me how I'm feeling.

"Spectacular." I say, running my hand over his shoulder and onto his back. I feel like all of the stuff I felt back months and months ago was just some sort of phase. It doesn't really even feel real. I don't even think I'd care to wonder about it anymore.

The clock in the lab makes a bell sound, ten to be exact. I guess we still don't have to go for a while.  
I tell 30 this, and he asks if we should head down and go see everyone so they can wish me happy birthday.

"30, I appreciate you wanting to spread joy and birthday cheer, but I'd rather stay up here and enjoy the day with you."

"Well, it's your birthday, we'll celebrate how you want. If you just want to stay settled here, that's what we'll do."

"We're going to see them in a little while. I'd like to stay here. I hope you like the sound of that."

"I do." He says.

-

I roll onto my side and look at 30, who seems to be just lying there on the other side of the bed, smiling like an idiot.

"I guess I can take back what I'd said about having a shitty birthday." I manage to get out in a few breaths.

"Are you happy?" he asks. "Because I sure am."

"Well, yes. Thank you for..." I pause because he won't stop smiling. "Everything."

"I hope this is a step up from your last one." he jokes.

"Thanks to you." I say. "Now, all we have to do is wait until we get to your birthday." I raise my brow at him. 30's eyes get really wide for a second and he covers his mouth because his smile is from cheek to cheek now. I hear him mutter something under his breath, and slight look down at me for a minute. He then puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

"I don't know how long I can wait." he says excitedly. He hugs me really tight and I kiss him on the side of the mouth.

"Neither can I." I whisper.

He just looks at me with anticipating eyes and a big smile, and exhales. It is still so early in the morning.

From 30's view:

Once January passed, time began to fly by. It's June already, and today is my birthday. I can't believe it's been a whole year. So much has happened in only three hundred and sixty-something days. But, besides the day, I've noticed that things have changed around here, for the better.  
I've noticed a change in the atmosphere around here. Everyone is on the same page, nobody argues, and we all just get along. We just stay happy and go wherever the wind happens to take us. We are not afraid of anything anymore, and we all kind of just live in harmony at this point.  
But... there is this one thing that bothers me. The new guy. I get this weird feeling whenever I see him - like he's got something up his sleeve. I don't really know what it is, but hopefully it's just me.

On the birthday note, I had a great day. We had a little celebration, and it was pretty entertaining.  
Later in the evening, I find myself sitting in bed, simply just relaxing. I'm exhausted - I remembered 1.5's comment from a few months back... and she kept her word for certain.  
The whole thing was perfect. It was slow, and really tender, and passionate... my personal favorite way to express these kind of feelings. I remember everything she said during it. Her voice sounded so amazing... so clear and so comfortable. From the moment she approached me and slipped under my arm, I should have known what I was in for. She said so many things to me that I've always wanted to hear. All I could manage to mutter back to her between my breathing was that I wouldn't ever leave her, because I love her more than anything in the world.

1.5 is a rare find. I wish there were more people like her - actually, I take that back. If there were actually more like her, I'd never realize how lucky I am to have her in my life.

We spent the rest of the night awake. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Things couldn't be better, and I hope that will never change.


	2. Chapter 2: Nights to Remember

From 25's view:

This sucks. Piles of paper, wooden boards, rusty metal pieces on the floor... I didn't expect this. I was hoping for so much more. I feel myself frown.

"I guess you don't like the place." says the girl on the other side of the room.

"No, no I don't." I declare. "This isn't impressive at all."

She sighs, and I scowl at her.

She rolls her eyes and leaves.

Before she steps off the counter, I see her talking to a girl with blonde hair, who is wearing purple. I really don't find her too interesting. She looks at me for a second, then looks away. I can tell that she already passing hard judgement on me. I haven't even been here long, and I'm already starting off on a bad foot. I decide to go in the wood house where everyone else lives and go choose a room for myself.  
On the second floor, I walk by a room with a sound coming from it. It's... weird. I listen closer. I just hear a male voice breathing, but it's really loud, and after only a few seconds, I find it annoying. I open the door to tell the guy to turn it down a notch. When I open it, he turns around really slowly and just looks at me with wide eyes. He's got green features too - how odd. He quickly pushes something I can't see down in front of him and gets up, sort of collecting himself.

"Um, hey." he says awkwardly. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. My name is 25."

"Good to meet you, I'm 30. So, are you a permanent resident, or a guest?" He asks cheerfully.

"Permanent, unfortunately."

"Oh, why?" he questions me, generally concerned.

"This place isn't that nice. Kinda glum." I say. His smile fades. "I also don't really find the female company too... appealing."

"Wow... even 1.5?" He says, shocked. "You must be impossible to impress, then." he jokes.

"I guess you could say that. But, I don't believe I've heard of the girl you just mentioned."

"Oh yeah, 1.5." he says.

"Is she good-looking?" I ask.

"Well, you see... uh..." he kind of trails off. "That's up to you to decide. I think she's absolutely gorgeous, but she has a great personality t-"

I cut him off. "Eh, that doesn't really concern me." I really doesn't. I mean, I'm not looking to settle down and start a family or anything like that. Honestly, I'll just say it: I'm not really looking for any type of commitment.

He seems shocked. "You really don't care how a girl acts?" he says.

"Nope," I say stubbornly. "I'm in it for the... eh, sensation..."

"Wow. That's... something. I hope you know what you're doing." he jokes.  
It gets quiet for a second, so I ask him for a tour of the place. He reluctantly agrees, and we go.

From 30's view:

We're walking along outside the house, along where the counter meets the windowsill. 25's getting on my nerves quickly. He's really arrogant and annoying, and I kind of can't stand him already. I try to mute out his voice because it's giving me a headache.

I see V sitting around with 14 and 15. I have no idea if 25 knows them or not, so I walk him over to them to be introduced.  
"V, hey. Have you met 25? He's new here."  
"Eh, we've met." she turns her head away.  
"Okay, how about-"  
14 and 15 look away as well.  
"I guess you've met them all, 25." I murmur.  
"What bitches." He says bluntly. He crosses his arms in such a way that it reminds me of a spoiled child being told 'no.'  
I ask the girls to just give 25 a chance. 25 once again mutters that they're bitches, especially V. 14 and 15 say nothing, whereas V actually gets angry at him.  
"WELL, maybe you shouldn't be so goddamn rude and call me ugly!" she snaps.  
"But you are!" he screams back.  
I tell them both to settle down, and I tell 25 that you shouldn't say nasty things like that to girls. 25 starts walking away with a big frown on.  
"Come on, 30. I don't have to take this crap." he calls  
"I be right there." I reply.  
I step closer to V for a second and apologize. She says it's fine and that he's not my responsibility. She warns me not to let him get too close to 1.5.  
"Don't let him even MEET her." she says. "You're gonna have your hands real full."  
"Also, don't let him get in your head. He's kind of an annoyance." 14 adds.  
15 joins in.  
"I don't know if you can see it, but that guy is bad news. I hope you haven't mentioned anything about your girlfriend to him."  
"I told him she was really pretty." I say.  
"Oh, you shouldn't have, 30." she says nervously. "Now that he knows about her, he'll try to take her from you."  
"That's only if 25 ever gets her... which won't ever happen." V says rather enthusiastically.  
My heart sinks. I put my head down. "I've made a fatal mistake, haven't I?"  
I can't envision my life without 1.5. She completes me. She is perfect. I wouldn't ever want someone to take her from me, especially someone like 25. Not that she'd ever leave me for someone like him.

She promised me she'd never leave me.  
I promised that I'd never leave her.

"Right." I say to V, smiling weakly.  
"DUDE! COME ON!" 25 screams. He taps his foot and once again crosses his arms. I walk back to him, and actually take a good look at him, smirking all too confidently.

I get more and more unsure about him with every step I take in his direction.

From 30's view:

We're still walking. He's still annoying. And now I'm worried. I feel like someone took my brain and whipped it like cake frosting.  
"Are you going to introduce me to that girl you mentioned?" 25 asks me.  
"You'll meet her whenever she comes out of her room." I say sternly.  
"Why don't we just go up there and find her?"  
He asks too many annoying questions. I can't take this guy for much longer. I'm sure I can deal with him in small doses, but that's about it.  
"She's probably busy." I just look at him, kind of blankly.  
All of a sudden, I hear footsteps coming from the staircase, and a voice, the beautiful ringing voice of 1.5.

OH NO.

"30? Is that you? I've been waiting for you!"

OH NO.

She stands at the edge of the staircase, leaning against the panelling. I look at her to admire her. But then, I look at 25. I look right down at him.

OH NO.

His eyes are wide, his mouth open, and smirking slightly. He looks like he's trying to say something, but isn't. I know that look. I know it because I wore it once. I wore that look the moment I saw 1.5 for the first time. I smiled like that the first time my heart fluttered for her. I wore that look because in that one moment I saw her I had fallen in love with her - and then I realize. 25 is wearing that same look, because just experienced what I did.

25 has fallen in love with my girlfriend.

OH. FUCKING. NO.

"So, miss..." 25 says. "You must be the girl everyone's telling me about."  
"Well, maybe. I don't know. I wasn't there." she responds, sounding slightly confused.  
"Good to meet you. I'm 25." He puts his hand out for her to shake. She gives his hand just one shake and does not make eye contact with him.  
"-1.5. Leave the negative out. I don't like it." she jokes casually.  
"So..." he says. "What's it like living around here?"  
"It's nice." 1.5 smiles. I think she can tell what 25's trying to do. Maybe the girls told her about him.  
"I'm sure it is... especially with you around."  
My heart skips a beat. They were right. Now I'm scared. REALLY scared.  
"That's... eh, nice of you, but-"  
"Are you single?" he asks.  
"Nope. I'm in a very happy, committed relationship right now, and I don't think it'll be ending any time soon. Sorry." she explains to him.  
I smile. It least I know she loves me.  
"I'm with the most perfect guy..." she smiles. "I could stay with him forever."  
"Hey. I'm not so bad." he says. My smile turns right into a frown.  
"That's great, but I have a boyfriend. I'm not ditching him. My apologies." she leaves. Before she does she turns to me.  
"When are you coming to..." 1.5 pauses and looks at 25. "...um... MEET me?"  
"Later. Like 9 PM." I respond awkwardly. I have no idea if 25 gets it or not.  
"Okay, see you then." she blows me a kiss and leaves.  
There is silence for about 4 seconds. 25 looks absolutely boggled.  
"THAT's her?" he asks, astonished. "That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."  
"I didn't think we'd ever agree on something, 25. She is really great."  
"So wait... what was she saying about you two meeting up later?" he asks kind of aggressively. "Are... you two... yknow..."  
I sigh, and look at him sort of unsurely.  
"Don't be meeting up with her. I call dibs." he says seriously.  
"What?" I blubber, shocked.  
"I call dibs. She's MY girl. Don't go trying to steal her."

SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITOHFUCKNO

Okay, fuck this guy. Let's just establish that I'm not even close to being okay with 25 right now. AT ALL. He does that smirk thing again, like he's plotting something evil. I get worried, and all of a sudden my head starts to feel cloudy. I frown.

"Dude, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asks.  
"Y-ye-yes." I stutter. All of a sudden I look at 25.2, and everything just feels wrong. I feel inferior, I feel like a wimp. I'm not sure what just happened, but I feel like my heart sank a little. It's really weird. I tell 25 I have to go. He nods and says bye, and I hear him run up the stairs, to chase after and take the love of my life.

From -1.5's view:

I head back to my room after talking to 30. He had some new guy with him, and he was really forward. It kinda freaked me out. I hear footsteps behind me. They sound to soft to be 30's, so I look behind me, just as 25 calls my name.  
"Hi..." I say. "Uh, what's up?" I think I sound pretty unsure and weak, which I don't like.  
"You're really attractive. Really good looking." he says with a sight smile.  
"Thank you, again. Did I not inform you that I'm dating someone?" I ask.  
"You did. Can I at least take you out once just to see where it goes?"  
I think about it for a moment. I don't really like 25, but he was nice enough to offer. I would like to go on a walk or something, but only as friends. I wouldn't want 30 to take it the wrong way. I love him so, so much, and he means everything to me. I'd never want to lose him.  
"Hm..." I say, looking off to the side. "Why not?" I smile. "But DON'T overthink this. I'll be right back."  
I go into my room and look through my dresser. I throw on the first things I find, that being a short black dress and a pair of boots, and then put my hair up into a ponytail. I walk back out. 25 just stares. I wonder if it's too late to decline his invitation. I feel suddenly uncomfortable being near him.  
"You look amazing." he says. I thank him, and we leave.  
We walk to the fields. It's a little cold out, as it's September now. I probably should have covered up more - I feel like 25 is looking at me, and not at my face. I don't feel very good about him.  
"So." he says. "What exactly do you do?"  
"Nothing in specific. I like to come out to these parts and look around, I just like to be free, honestly. How about you?"  
"I'm into performing, believe it or not. Acting, singing, y'know? It's cool to me."  
"You sort of seem like that type..." I joke. "You're really different."  
"Type? Like a bratty actor?" he jokes. "Though, I will admit, I love getting what I want."  
"Interesting." I say. "I think most people do, but I prefer both to make myself and others happy, especially 30."  
"So, if you like to make others happy..." he mumbles. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I guess you didn't hear my last sentence..." I sigh.  
"No. I didn't. I was too busy looking at you."  
"I'm dating 30. I just strongly hinted at that."  
"Well, we can find a way." he says sternly. "Maybe 30 doesn't need to know."  
Yep, I hate this guy. I've gotta get out of here. I soon as I step away, he reaches toward me. He tries to grab me, but I forcefully push him away before shouting at him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I scream.  
"I don't know what you see in 30. You should date me instead. We can do just the same things with me that you do with him."  
"Ugh, never!"  
"I can be just as good as him though."  
"Fuck off, 25." I say to him. Then I start running towards the lab.

I climb up the stairs that lead to the windowsill. 30 is there, chilling with V, 14, and 15.

"Woah, look at you!" he says happily. "You look awesome! Like a goddess!"  
I run up to him and kiss him really hard. At that moment, 25 steps in, shouting for me to come back. 30 holds me back from any more kissing.  
"What is he talking about? Where did you go?" he asks me worriedly.  
"25 wanted to talk to me so we went on a walk, that's all. It could've gone better."  
He blinks once or twice.  
"Oh..." is all he manages to say.

From 30's view:

I take in what she said. She went out with him. Not on a date, but she went out with him. It hurts, but I'm sure she didn't do it other than just to be nice to 25. I remember what the girls said to me about 25. I think of 1.5. I think about how sad she'd be without me, and how unhappy she'd be if she dated 25. I just don't want to lose her... but if she wants something else I want her to be happy. I feel like that sounds delusional. I just don't know right now.

I flash back to reality. I'm sitting in 1.5's room. I look up to see her slipping her dress off over her head. She steps closer and climbs onto me, smirking. She closes her eyes, and kisses me slowly. My eyes do not close. I look away, not wanting her to continue, for the first time ever. I'm too worried about 25 and my girlfriend to want this right now.  
"I... uh-" I mutter. She stops, looking at me with concerned eyes.  
"I'm too worried for this right now. I don't want to do this tonight." I say, kind of weirded out by what I just said. She just looks at me, and puts her hand on my forehead.  
"Are you... feeling okay?" she asks. "Why are you worried?"  
"I'm fine." I say. "I just don't like 25."  
"Neither do I. We can talk it out if you want."  
"No. I'm okay." I say. I'm frustrated because 25 is getting to me. I can't stand it. I'm worried about what measures he'll go to to get 1.5. I wonder if she'll ever leave me. I scoot up away from 1.5, to the top of the bed, so I can get under the blankets. She walks around the bed to her side, and gets in with me.  
"Did I tell you what 25 did?" she asks.  
I get really concerned. All of a sudden I feel disconnected from 1.5. I feel like what's happening is wrong.  
"What?" I say, in a really, really flustered tone.  
"He tried to touch me."  
"What an ass." I say. "Wait - you didn't let him, did you?"  
"Of course not! I shoved him away from me. Then he said all this crap that he thinks he better for than you are and what not, and I told him to fuck off and ran back here."  
He thinks he's better than me. I know it's not true but I still feel inferior for some reason.  
"C-can you promise me something?" I ask.  
"Of course." she says with a smile. "What is it?"  
"Will you stay away from 25? I'm afraid of what could happen between you and him."  
"30, I promised I'd never leave you, and I never will. I swear from the bottom of my heart that I belong to you, and you only."  
"Thank you." I say, just slightly relieved.  
"It's my pleasure." she says, and cuddles under my arm.  
"Since you're not really up for the usual, do you want to just talk?" she politely asks.  
"Sure. Um, one last thing about 25..." I mutter.  
"What would that be?"  
"How much do you like or dislike him? Because at this point, I despise him more than words."  
"I hate him. He's arrogant, dumb, self-centered, and UGH!" she shouts.  
"You wouldn't ever date him, would you?"  
"Not in forever. I wish he never even showed up." she sighs.  
"I just really hate him." I say.  
"30... you seem really... upset." she speaks quietly. "Now I'm worried about you."  
"I'm just irritated right now. I need to think." I say as I turn on my side, back facing 1.5.  
"O-oh..." she mumbles. "Okay."

From 30's view:

I take slow steps down the hall, the boards squeaking beneath me. I hold flowers in my hands, for 1.5, my dear girlfriend. I call out for her. At that moment, I hear it coming from the end of the hall - I hear her beautiful voice. I hear a gasp. I hear sounds of shuffling and satisfaction. I stop to make sure I hear it right - out of the blue I hear a sound I know all too well... I hear a moan - it is for sure my girlfriend's voice. And another sound. It's the way she says my name. I listen for it again, the name 30. It is silent in the hall, silent enough to hear her say "Oh... 25" in the place where my name once was. My heart drops and I sprint towards 1.5's room. I throw the door open just in time to see my own hell. There she is, in her bed, giving herself to 25. He gives her a devilish look, puts both of his hands on her face, and kisses her passionately. I am shocked. I feel empty. I can't believe this.

"Oh..." she moans. "You're everything he wasn't... You're so much better..."  
He keeps on going with her, but looks at me and laughs.  
"Did you hear that?" he shouts like a maniac. "I'm actually better than you!" He laughs some more and looks back at 1.5.  
"I'm sorry, 30." she says. "But I can't settle for second best. We're through."  
I place the flowers on the floor. My heart sinks in disappointment. This hurts so much.  
"I'm sorry if I wasted your time." I murmur to my now ex-girlfriend. "It was really nice while it lasted."  
I leave the room, and shut the door behind me. I can still hear 1.5. I can still hear her voice. I can still hear the sounds she makes when she's happier with someone else. I hear her yell in happiness some more, and I realize what's happening. I feel dead - I feel like my whole world is collapsing. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I hear her shout in ecstasy one more time. I put my hands over my face, trying to pull myself out of this horror.

My eyes have never shot open faster. I realize I am panting, and I am horribly overheated.  
"30..." I hear her say. "A-are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. Where's 25?" I ask stubbornly.  
"I don't know. Not here. Why do you ask?" She looks at me again with worried eyes. She seems so concerned, but I can't help but feel a little upset with her, even though everything I just experienced wasn't real.  
"I had a really bad dream. He was in it."  
"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Maybe-"  
"No." I say. I once again turn away from her, unsure of what's happening between us. She sighs deeply.  
"30, I don't know what's upsetting you, but please tell me.! If I've done something wrong, or if there's a problem, we can fix it."  
"It was just a really, really bad dream."  
"25 is really bothering you, huh?" I'm not looking at her, but I can see her sad, disappointed expression in my mind. I feel really guilty.  
"In the nightmare, he said he'd always be better than me. It just got to me a little."  
"He'll never be better than you, 30. No one's better than you." She puts her hand on my shoulder.  
"But you said so too. Well, in the nightmare."  
"I'd never say something like that to you. I love you, 30. 25 means nothing to me."  
"It seemed to be different when I was asleep."  
"But... why? Why are you thinking these things?" she asks desperately.  
"I'm really afraid that you're going to leave me, 1.5." I admit to her.  
"No 30! Never!" She shouts. "I'd never do that to you... I love you!" I can hear her getting choked up. I feel really bad but I can't shake the feelings of doubt.  
"Okay." I say seriously. "You said to me in the dream that I was second best, and that you wouldn't settle for that. Then you broke up with me."  
"30, I can't tell you how happy I am being in a relationship with you. Didn't I promise you I'd always love you and be with you forever? Doesn't that mean ANYTHING to you? You know I wouldn't lie to you."  
"You did, but anyone can make a promise. It doesn't mean they'll keep it."  
"It's been nearly a year and a half, and I haven't broken it."  
"You have a point." I exhale. "Do you want me to just explain to you what happened?"  
"That would be nice, yes." she seems flustered. I feel like at this point, this whole situation is more my fault than anyone else's. I tell her about how I was going to bring her flowers, and how I heard her voice, recognized what was happening, and I told her all the things her and 25 said to me. I told her how disturbed I was by the fact that 25 could please her better than I could. Thinking about the dream makes me really frustrated.  
She can't find words, but she tries to hug me and mumbles something about how I should ignore it because it was just a bad dream.  
"Go to sleep." I tell her. I turn back onto my side. I can feel her looking at me, then away, and I hear her shift down into a lying position. Then it is silent.  
"Please don't leave me, 30."  
I don't respond, because I don't know what to say.  
"Please..."

From 1.5's view:

I wake up, feeling sad. 30 and I didn't exactly agree on something late last night and all I want to do is make things right and go back to the way they were.  
He's really overthinking this whole thing with 25. I'd never leave 30. He's an amazing guy. 25 doesn't even come close to comparing to him. He's just so wonderful, but I fear he's slipping away from me. The thought of being without him makes me feel really empty.  
I see 30 get out of bed.  
"Good morning, my love." I say with a big smile. He gets up and walks out of the room without saying a single word. I feel my heart ache. I put my hands over my face and cry silently.

I can hear everyone from my window. Dr. S asks 30 where I am, and he says that I'm in my room. I hear 15 ask him why we're not together, and if something is wrong. 25 chimes in, asking 30 if he's okay, sarcastically of course. 30 tells them all that he needs some space right now, and I listen to his footsteps move away. V screams at 25, calling him all kinds of things. 15 yells at him too, but with less obscenities. Even Dr. S has some cruel words for him. 25 defends himself by saying that 30 and I screwed up this relationship ourselves. 15 fires back at 25 by saying it only turned bad once he showed up.

I'm still laying on my bed. I cried a lot. 30 and I are pretty much done. I cry a little more. Not having him around makes me feel so incomplete. I almost never want to leave my room - I don't want to face him, knowing I failed to make him happy. My insides hurt. I just want all of this to end.

I hear a rapid knocking at the door.  
"1.5? 1.5! Are you in there?" It's V. She's REALLY freaking out.  
"Y-yes, I'm in here. I'll be out in a moment." I wipe the tears off of my face and crawl off of my bed. I open the door to see her looking at me frantically.  
"Something's wrong with 30. We have to do something." she says.  
"Don't worry, I've noticed. We can't fix it. I've tried already." I put my head down. "That 'something' is 25..."  
"I told 30 to be strong and not let 25 bother him. I guess he couldn't do it."  
"I mean... everything was wonderful until 25 got here..."  
"I'm sorry." she says. She gives me a hug. It does nothing. The only person I want to hug me is too far gone.  
I hear Dr. S talking later in the day. I'm pretty sure he's talking to 30, because he's FLIPPING OUT. He tries to tell 30 how deeply I'm in love with him, but 30 doesn't seem to get it. He tries and tries and tries to get him to listen, but to no avail. 30 exits, with Dr. S talking to himself in an all too worried tone.

About an hour later, around 7 at night, I hear a knock on my door. I open it - it's 30. He still looks upset, but before I can say anything, he starts talking.  
"Would you... would you like to take a walk?" he asks.  
I smile at him.  
"I would love to."  
He doesn't even respond, or even look at me. He just walks away, assuming I'm following him.  
He takes me out to the fields, but not on the side that he and I originally met. This side has taller grass, and there are more rocks. One big rock even has a cave in it. I don't feel safe in this part, not even with 30.  
"So..." I say. "We haven't really talked today at all, have we...?"  
"We haven't. How are you?" he asks.  
"I'm doing alright..." I mumble. "What about you?"  
"I'm fine."  
It gets quiet as we walk.  
"30?" I ask. "What's happening?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you drifting away from me like this?"  
"I don't know." It just sounds like he doesn't want to talk to me, and it makes me really sad inside.  
"Shouldn't we try to fix it?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He can be stubborn sometimes, but never like this. We walk into a cave in the side of some rock. We both sit on a rock inside. He sighs.  
"I brought you out here to tell you something important." he says, putting his head down.  
"Well, what is it? You're really scaring me."  
"25's getting in the way of our relationship. Things don't feel right right now."  
"Wh-what are you trying to say?" My eyes go wide. I feel like crying again.  
"I think we should break up." he says to me. My heart stops. I feel like an elephant is sitting on my chest. I just... don't know what to say. I just stutter, trying to respond to him.  
"It's not you, 1.5. It's 25." He explains. "Maybe he's right. Maybe you'd be happier with him." I can't believe he actually let 25 get the best of him. I'm so disappointed in 30. I just can't even let myself believe that this happened.  
"But 30..." I say. "I don't love 25... I can't even stand being in the same room as him. I love YOU. I-I want to be you forever..."  
"Don't be upset. It might just be better if we go our separate ways for now."  
"If that's what you want, 30..." I say, trying not to sound choked up. I just don't understand his reasoning to why he's breaking up with me.  
"I want you live your life how you want. I don't want to hold you back while you're doing so." He gets up and starts walking for the fields.  
"Can you please give this a second thought?" I beg him.  
"I've already thought about it too much." He responds.  
"What about when we kiss each other, 30?" I shout. "What about all the hugs, and the romance? What did all those nights we stayed up together mean to you? Do you wanna throw out these 15 months we've been together?"  
30 is getting irritated, I can tell.  
"1.5, it's over! Get over it!" he shouts back at me. I'm shocked by him, but still so, so sad. I put my head down in response to his shouting.  
"If I must." Is all I can manage to say to myself. I get up to go back the the lab. I whisper goodbyes to myself, thinking aloud. I look back at 30. At that moment, he is looking back at me as well. We lock eyes for about two seconds, and he looks away, forward in the direction he was walking. He LOOKED BACK. A bit of smile cracks in the side of my face, but only lasts a moment. I put my head back down, to sad to think anything of what just happened. I feel like everything is ruined. 30 was everything to me and I just really can't wrap my head around the fact that he's gone. As I walk up into the lab, I try to let the thought go through nice and slow. It hurts, but I let it happen.

30 is gone. 30 is gone. 30 is... gone.

From -1.5's view:

I walk into the lab, still so upset about what just happened between 30 and I. There, 14 and 15 are having a talk while getting some fresh air before it gets too cold. 25 is there too. He's trying to reassemble a device with a mirror of some kind. Whatever, I don't even want to think about him right now, after what he just caused. 14 and 15 hear me step in. I try to put a neutral look on, just so they don't notice. I kind of just want to be alone right now, considering now that I am alone. It obviously doesn't work, because they see my face immediately and ask me to tell them what's wrong.  
"Where's 30" 14 asks. "I saw you two leave together."  
"He doesn't want me anymore..." I say solemnly. "He said I'd be better off without him, and with someone else."  
25 looks up from the contraption and turns his head to me in happiness. I look back at him.  
"In that case, I'm never going to love again until my last breath."  
14 sighs, and asks me how on Earth he could do that to me. I tell her that it's 25's fault for putting all the bad thoughts in 30's mind. 25 tells me that he did nothing and that he left me because I wasn't a satisfactory partner. I feel like crying again, because I know for a fact that I wasn't half bad. All I wanted was to be a good girlfriend for him. 14 and 15's caring slightly fills the emptiness I feel in my heart.  
"It's gonna be okay." says 15.  
"I'm sure, but that won't be for a long time." I put my head back down, and head for my room. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up." I tell them. I hope and hope that this is all some horrible nightmare, but I have a feeling this is reality - harsh, terrible reality.  
I shut the door of the house behind me, but I hear footsteps from the window that leads outside. I know for sure that it's 30. I hear 15 start shouting at him.  
"You heartbreaker!" she screams. "How could you do that? Are you insane?"  
"I just... thought it was the right thing to do right now." he says quietly. He sounds regretful. I guess that's sort of a good thing.  
"How could it be the right thing to do? She doesn't love 25." 14 says to him sternly. "And now she's alone."  
"I just need time to think. I'll see you guys later." he says as I hear his footsteps heading towards me. I run up the stairs to my room in hopes that he doesn't run into me. I feel like it would be really depressing and awkward. I open the door, and I'm about to sit down on my bed, and then I remember all of the things that happened there between 30 and I. It makes me feel a little bit sick. I grab a pillow, remove the case, take the bare pillow and sit on it, on the floor. In the silence, I just sigh and try not to cry over this. I love 30, but I don't think those feelings are mutual anymore. I think he could care less about me right now, and I didn't know it would hurt as much as it does. I hear a knock at my door.  
"1.5?" it's V. She seems really concerned. "Are you in there?"  
"Yeah, I'm in here." I mumble.  
"C-can we get you anything?" 14 asks me.  
"No. The only thing I'm yearning for is out of reach. Uh... come in if you want..."  
V opens the door, with 14 and 15 following behind her.  
V takes one look at me and asks me why on Earth I'm sitting on the floor.  
"Don't ask..." I mumble.  
"Oh." V says. "Ew."  
"Try to forget about 30" 15 says. "Just live your life."  
"I'd like to forget, but it's just so difficult."  
V and the others offer to stay with me in order to comfort me. I smile a little and quietly accept.

The next day, V, 14, 15, and I were all exiting the house after discussing the situation for most of the night. V asked me if I felt better after talking about it a little. Truthfully, I did. I feel like a weight's been lifted from my body. I thank them all for cheering me up. 15 tells me that it was nothing and that they were all glad they could help me. I walk forward for a minute to the other side of the room, eyeing 25, who is still putting together the same device. 30 is sitting with him, talking about something and observing 25's work.

30 looks miserable. He's slouched over and looks like he couldn't care less about anything in this world. I turn back to talk to V and the others for a minute, to see if they see what I'm seeing. We agree that 30 looks depressed. I begin to head for outside, to go take a nice walk and clear my head. I turn around and accidentally bump into 30, who is facing in the other direction.

He turns around and just looks at me for a second. I apologize immediately, saying sorry and explaining how I should have been playing attention to where I was going.

"I get it." Is all he says, and steps away.  
I put my hands over my face and ask myself why I'm so stupid.  
25 answers me, as he just saw what happened.  
"Gee." he says sarcastically. "Maybe if you just accepted my offer to begin with, you wouldn't be in this situation!"

Everyone just glares at him, except for 30, who is looking at me for some reason. He looks confused, bewildered, and very, very sad for some reason. The look in his eyes worries me. He looks at me for a few more moments, and then just stares blankly at nothing for another second or two. A part of me is oddly frightened for him.

From 30's view:

I just had the worst realization in the world. THE WORST. As soon as 25 said what he said, the first thing that registered in my head is that 1.5 would never even ever respect someone like that. I don't know why I thought she would, but I know for sure now that I wasn't thinking correctly at all. I feel bad. So, so bad. I just looked at her looking at 25. The sadness in her eye, though... the disappointment... the hurt... I fear that I've made a terrible mistake.

I only left her because I felt she'd be better off, but now I realize that's not true. I feared that she'd fall in love with someone else, and I'd get hurt. I've figured out that by trying to avoid such a thing, I've only hurt her more than I ever thought was possible.

I will admit, I have been lonely since breaking things off. I really do need her. I love her, and she is, in fact, my everything. I need her back.

I need to fix things. I need to fix things RIGHT NOW. I saw that look in her eye, and I just knew the only thing she felt for 25 was pure hatred. Maybe there's a chance I could fix things.

I take one last look at her lonesome face, and then walk away with my back turned, too overcome with guilt to look up. I have realized that there is a part of me that is terrible - a part of me that is dark and impulsive. I do not like it. It makes me feel insecure, and... confused. I'm not sure what about though, but it feels violent within me. Hopefully I figure it out in time, but I have other things to fix right now.

About 2 hours later in the evening, I see 1.5 talking to 14 and 25. They all seem to be having a nice conversation - 25 is even making 1.5 laugh. It doesn't even phase me anymore. He screwed me up enough, and now all I can do as revenge is get 1.5 back. Now that I think about it, maybe she was never gone, and I was just overthinking. I feel another wave of guilt come over me, and I think about that dark part brewing again. I ignore it, and watch 1.5 and the group talk for a few more seconds. 14 leaves, and 25 says goodbye to 1.5 and walks to the window to go outside. He leaves out the window that we normally uses, and I see him take a right, opposite the usual, habited walking path. Whatever. That's not of my concern right now.

1.5 is standing there, alone now. I walk quickly to her. I greet her, and she says hello. I look at her, her face filled with so much uncertainty and fear.

"H-hello..." she murmurs. "I'm sorry... in advance."  
"What?" I say.  
"I'll probably screw up in trying to have a normal conversation with you… and then you'll look down upon me even more, and then I'll continue to feel like a failure. I just don't want that. I think that I'm sad enough right now."  
"1.5... I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I am sorry for what I did."  
"Are you sure it wasn't my fault, 30? I was a bad girlfriend, huh?" she says, frowning.  
"Not at all... You were really great, committed, and very cheerful. But, since we split, you've been so down in the dumps and… and gloomy. I didn't know what I had until it was gone, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."  
"I-I..." is all she manages to say.  
"Do you want to take a walk?" I ask, with a smile.  
"Yes..." she says. "I would like that a lot."  
I tell her to go put on something nice to cheer her up. I smile and tell that'll I'll be waiting for her to come back. She smiles brightly at me, but just still just looks slightly unsure.  
She comes back in a few minutes, wearing the dress she wore the day 25 took her out. She looks great in it, but I politely ask her if that dress brings bad thoughts to her. She looks away and explains that it's the only dress she has like that, and she'll go find something else if that's what I want. Before she can finish, I say that I never said I didn't like it. This makes her smile and fiddle with a strand of hair near her face. We leave, and I hold the small of her back as we step down to the outside.

As we walk, she begins talking to me, saying that she's happy to be spending time with me. She says it's very fulfilling to get to talk to me while doing something nice like this.  
"Listen..." I say. "I'm sorry again. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I've realized that what I did was wrong, and very unfair. I might've did what I out of insecurity... I was afraid that someone else could make you happier, so I just figured it was true. I didn't even think it through."  
"It's okay." she responds softly. "I understand what you mean about being insecure... sometimes I feel that way too. I fear that I can't make you happy. I usually didn't think about it too much. I felt that we were so happy together, and I just assumed everything was perfect.  
"It was." is all I say as we both sit down on the same rock in which I left her. She just stares.  
"You really thought it was perfect?" she says, with a smile.  
"Absolutely." I say, proudly.  
"I... I see."  
We just stare at each other for a few moments. I feel my impulsiveness acting up inside my gut, but it isn't bad at all this time. I just want to have her back. That's all I want. I can feel the impulsive feelings building. 1.5 is still looking at me, and I'm still looking at her.

I can't really control it at this point. I slip my finger under her chin and kiss her softly. The kiss lasts for a few moments, and then I open my eyes to see hear tearing up. I'm really confused.  
"Did you... not want me to do that?" I ask.  
She looks at me for another second or two and then just hugs me as tight as she can, burying her face in my chest.  
"I still love you, 30. I love you."  
"I love you too, beyond words." I tell her. "I suppose now would be a good time to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend again..."  
"Yes 30!" she exclaims happily. "Of course!"  
I wrap my arms around her and kiss her again, but this time, it is so much deeper. Her eye closes and she pulls me closer.  
"You're my everything... I just can't be without you..." she whispers to me.  
"I know... and I'm dumb for not seeing that. I'm sorry that I broke the promise. I-"  
She cuts me off with another kiss. She places a hand on my shoulder and looks into my eyes.  
"Don't worry about it. We all make mistakes. We're back together. That's what matters." she says with a big, happy smile.  
"I suppose you're right. But I think I still owe you one."  
"Oh?" she says. "Do you think we should go back home?"  
"What? Why?" I ask.  
She just looks at me again and smiles, trying not to giggle. I look back at her and I begin to feel my heart pumping they way it usually does. She just smiles at me some more and I pull her in for another kiss. It feels so good to finally kiss her lips, and to once again have her in my grasp. She is all I need right now, and I am so happy that she isn't too upset that I made a mistake. I just cannot believe that she is mine. I feel like I could smile for hours and hours. There are very few things that feel better than this. I will never leave her side again, as long as I am breathing.


	3. Chapter 3: Polar

From 30's view:

I wake up early the next morning. I look to the left to see sunlight shining into the room. A light, cool September breeze makes its way through the room. I hear the covers shuffle next to me and look over. 1.5 is still sleeping, but she murmurs something and soon opens her eyes. She yawns for a few seconds and then looks at me, smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say with a smile, leaning towards her.  
"Good morning to you as well." she says calmly, still with a big smile.  
I place my hand on her cheek and kiss her softly.  
"Did you sleep well?" I ask.  
"Sleep?" she replies, laughing slightly. (I will admit things got a bit out of hand when we got home yesterday evening.) "Yes, for the little bit that I got, it was pretty pleasant." She lays on her back and looks at the ceiling.  
It goes quiet for a few moments.  
"I'm glad we're back together." I say to her. She looks at me.  
"I am too. It was only a day or so but I did miss you a lot." she pulls me down and cuddles up to me.  
"I'm really sorry about what I did."  
"Don't worry about it. We're back on track and that's what matters."  
"True..." I say quietly. I still just feel so guilty for hurting her. She doesn't seem to be sad now that we're back together, which I suppose is normal. I'm just worried that she's upset with me. The way she's acting is like I never even broke her heart. Maybe she's just keeping in, but I don't know. She probably forgot about it because we're back together.  
"30, I love you," she whispers to me. I tell her I love her back, and I kiss her again and pull her close. I really just am so happy things worked out. I don't know what was wrong with me when I thought it was smart to leave her. Though everything seems to be back to normal, I just really really that hope she isn't upset in any way. I made a mistake, but I fixed it before it was too late (and I am very thankful for that). I realize now more than ever that I need her, and she needs me. I just want her to be happy, and she is. I don't know how I was so blind. 1.5 is the best thing in my life. I would do just about anything for her, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.

From 30's view:

"We have guests." I say to everyone in the lab. Our friends who helped us previously have come back to visit. V greets them immediately, whereas 25 is reluctant to come say hello. He stays seated because he doesn't know who 9 and his other colleagues are. 1.5 comes to greet them, but they're all shocked that she is alive and well. Last time they were here, they left just before 1.5 came back. They missed her whole explanation of what happened, and WHAT happened right after she returned... *ahem*  
Anyways, they were pretty much overjoyed when they saw that she was okay. After everything is all settled, they get straight to the point. Not only did they come to visit, but they have also brought news as well.  
"We came to tell you that we found another settlement about 10 miles out. They're friendly people. It's actually a pretty big gathering." 9 says, with a smile. He seems shocked yet delighted that there are more of us out there.  
"You all would be quite surprised." 7 adds. "I think you guys should go visit them."  
"We told them about you, and that you're out here. We told them about everything that happened last year, with the fight with the monster and all the really brave stuff everyone did. They were amazed to say the least."  
I can't believe 9 told them all about us. It's great, but I really didn't there were others like us out there. I'm pretty surprised, but in a good way.  
Later in the evening, we all catch up with one another and discuss what's been happening between both groups. We reminisce about what happened when they were here last time, and how a lot has changed since then (they also find out what happened after they left and 1.5 came back... It was embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it). Once everyone stops asking 1.5 about everything that happened, they turn their attention to 25. As they speak to him, 1.5 and I sneak away for the rest of the evening.  
The next morning, I try to get up early but, apparently my girlfriend is still looking to keep me in her bed. It's never a bad thing, especially because it's getting colder and colder outside. Eventually we make it downstairs a little while later, where only one or two others are awake. V is up, sitting on the counter, looking out the window, out into the distance. She says good morning to us and we talk about the previous night for a minute or two, until 25 comes downstairs. It's just the four of us as of right now - 9 and everyone else is sticking around at the lab today to check things out and exchange some ideas about new technology.  
We all decide that we're going to take 7's advice and visit the settlement. Yesterday, 9 and 2 gave us pretty simple directions to the place, so hopefully we'll end up where we're supposed to be. About ten minutes later, we leave for the wastelands, going southwest towards the place.  
As we travel, we all get a bit sidetracked, but we stick to the path. V runs to the side to a pile of garbage, and picks up a shiny, moderately sized ring. She asks 1.5 what it is with big, bright eyes.  
"V, that's an earring. It's probably pretty rusty and gross by now."  
"A little." V says and laughs. She puts the thing down and runs back to our group.  
Along the way, there is so much dry grass, garbage, and relics of what the world before us was like. Jewels, stuffed animals, cars and their parts, and even pieces of homes lay scattered all around. This place is starting to give me the creeps. I could never imagine what happened before all of this. I'm not sure if I even want to at all.

From -1.5's view:

As we are walking, 30 tells me that he's really freaked out by this part of the wasteland. I tell him I find it kind of odd as well, and he quietly suggests we check our directions. Just as I am about to recall them, I see something from the very edge of eye. I turn to look at it. It's a figure, about 10 or so yards away - it's hard to make out who it is, but it's got hair as long as mine as is about my height. I'm really intrigued by this, so I walk closer. As I move, I feel a chilly gust of wind blow across where we all stand. It's especially eerie, and it gets worse as I move closer. Eventually I see her features, and my heart stops. Where her eyes should be, she has glowing red ones unlike anything I've ever seen. Her fingers are silver, but they are not like normal hands. The ends of her fingertips are sharp like knives and could probably cut through anything I'm made of. An almost black emblem is sewn onto her under her collarbone. Her grey fabric is ripped apart in some areas and exposes her skeleton and organs underneath. I look even closer only to realize that this horrifying being, without her fingers, eyes, and disheveled appearance, looks strikingly similar to me. Now THAT is creepy. I brave the feelings and walk right up to her, as scary as she is.  
"You're on the wrong land." she says. Her voice even sounds exactly like mine, except for a sort of glitching, technological filter-y sound over it. I can't even explain how someone like this could exist. It's boggling, and I'm scared, but I won't leave until I know what's going on.  
"Who are you?" I ask sternly.  
"This isn't your land." She reinforces her previous statement.  
"Well, whose is it?"  
"Our master's. Before you destroyed it, we were created."  
I think a little 'get the hell out of there' alarm just went off in my head. I take a step back.  
"You destroyed him, but we will do what he didn't. He is gone, but this is the return. This is the return of our master."  
FUCKING UH OH. I kind of just stare in shock.  
"I hope you are ready to die."  
Yep. Yep. Getting the hell out of here right now.  
Just as I go to run, she takes a swipe at me with her hands, but I jerk my body out of the way in time to dodge it. Now that I know she wants to fight, I'm a little more eager to show her not to ever pull this kind of shit again.  
"Um, lady, I don't know what your deal is, but I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to you. I didn't even know you existed."  
Out of nowhere, she kicks me in the stomach really hard and I hit the ground in only a second. I roll backwards before she can hit me again, and grab a sharp piece of metal as I quickly get up off the ground. She comes at me again with another punch, but I move out of the way and jab the metal right into the center of her ribcage. She begins to shriek and bleed a lot. Something on her wrists light up, informing her that she's been injured, and to return at once. She steps off into the distance, leaving a trail of blood drops as she goes. She looks me right in the eyes and gives me a menacing smile, which is terrifying. Her mouth is filled with sharp teeth, and presumably she uses those to fight too. She disappears into the distance, while each of us just continue to observe each other's every move. V, 30 and 25 all come running up to me.  
"Wh-What was that all about?" V asks, concerned. I brush the dirt off my shoulders and back.  
"I don't know, but I really am not a fan. Let's get those directions now. We need to leave here." 30 recalls where we were told to go, and we keep walking (well, a lot faster now, in case that crazy bitch comes back). 25 decides to turn back after what happened. We just let him go.  
Forty minutes later, we arrive at the settlement. We are greeted warmly, with many friendly gazes. The townspeople all look at me in awe, like I'm some sort of hero. A woman with black hair (and in a black outfit) walks up to me, welcoming me.  
"You may not know me... and you may not know why we're calling you heroes, but thank you." she says. "You got rid of that thing that was terrorizing us. Our friend 9 told us you were the one who got rid of it some months back."  
"It was a group effort." I say with a big smile.  
"I see." she replies, still very happy and bubbly.  
"So, our friends told us to take a visit here, because you all wanted to meet us..."  
"Correct!" she says. "We'll have a celebration for you all!"  
She pauses for a moment, though. "I'm the leader here by the way... and again, thank you so much. I couldn't protect anyone with that horrible monster around."  
"Don't worry about it." I say. "It did some damage to us, too."  
"And yet you made it through all of that... wow. W-we really need people like you."  
"That's very nice of you." I nod at her.  
"Would you be willing to help us?"  
"How so?" I ask.  
"You've protected your friends so well... we could only hope to get that kind of protection here."  
"Hm." is all I say to myself. She looks at me is if she's about to ask for the whole world.  
"Do you think you could do the same around here?"

From -1.5's view:

It's been a few months since I took over for 29, the previous leader. She works beside me now. I watch over this little city that I now call home, along with 25, V, and let's not forget the love of my life, 30. We all watch out for specific things, and keep the place safe. I haven't seen that thing that attacked me in a while, which is good. In the meantime, I was filled in on who she was. When I climbed down that tunnel when we went to destroy the beast, it took a scan of my body and duplicated me, as well as some of the others who were with me when it happened. So that's pretty creepy, but I haven't seen or heard anything about them since the day I came here. I live in the government building now. 29 used to live in this place all by herself. It's a building with four floors, made of wood and some steel scraps. It has lovely furniture, all built from materials found out in the wastelands. During the day when I work, I wear a black suit like 29. It's a black vest, black pants, and a pair of boots that are also that color. It really stands out against my light fabric and hair. I also really like the way it fits. Onto the others, everyone is doing awesome. V is great - she loves working with me and all the others. She works on a project that helps us make progress with new homes and buildings. 30 is also doing well, we have our own room with really nice curtains and sheets. We get to be together all the time, and it's great. We work together all day, and we get to stay together at night. Even 25 is okay. We still don't really like him, but his attitude seems to be better. His jobs isn't as cool though... he files papers for us and takes care of records. It's not a hard job, really. It's just kind of boring, I guess.  
A few months more pass now, and there's still no sign of her (as in the other 1.5; the one who attacked me). I get worried sometimes that she'll just come back, but it hasn't happened yet. It's almost March now, and there's some really big stuff coming up soon. My birthday passed, and I'm a bit older now. We all had a nice celebration, and it was really wonderful.  
There was only one thing that actually happened that scared me a bit. The people down at the medical center developed a medicine called Eighty-Six. It's supposed to fix any issues with having children. They essentially made it for someone like me because they know I can't do that. I hope they know that a pregnancy could kill me, and that I'll never have that shot done even if I wanted to. 30 actually mentioned it to me once, because oddly enough, he wants to have a kid. Apparently he has for a while, but he told me he'd never want to watch me suffer. He knows how low my chances are of surviving. I appreciate him for not pushing me. Besides, being pregnant sounds really scary anyway. Luckily, it won't ever happen (though I will say I feel horrible that I can't do that for him.)  
Another big thing happening is that I apparently need repairs. I broke one or two blood vessels in my during that fight. I didn't notice until recently, but I have to go get a shot (Twenty-One) so that they close up. I'm going in a week before 30's birthday, which is when a whole other thing is going on. Some of the workers are getting sent out to map the terrain, and 30 is going. They're going to be gone for a few days, but that's it.  
Another few quiet months pass. All is well, and I feel great, and so does everyone else. Everything seems to be in harmony, and as it gets warm, things are just getting better. Today, I'm going to get my work done. It's a nice day outside, and 30 and I are going to take a nice walk out in the meadows when I come back from the doctor. I feel very at peace, but something in the air today feels a little off. Maybe it's just the blood vessels. I am a but nervous to get the shot, but the doctors know what they're doing. I trust them.  
A few hours later, here I am, sitting on the exam bench, waiting for the shot. The doctor comes out with the needle, all ready for me.  
"Is this going to sting?" I ask.  
"This won't hurt at all." he replies. "Only the new formulas are a bit painful. They just hurt because the medicine goes into your arm really fast."  
"Which ones are new?"  
"Eighty-Six through Ninety-One."  
"Oh... alright." Something about what he just said doesn't feel right at all. I don't feel like being that one annoying patient, so I ignore the feeling. I give him my arm and puts the needle in, injecting the medicine into my body. I feel like my arm is bruised there now, and it hurts pretty moderately, which concerns me because the doctor said it wouldn't. He pulls the needle out and tells me that I should be all good, and to rest for the remainder of the day. I tell him I will, and I head home.  
When I get there, 30's waiting for me in our bedroom.  
"How'd it go?" he asks.  
"It went fine. My arm hurts a lot but it's no big deal. The doctor also told me to rest."  
"Alright. We'll go on our walk soon" he says. We can just hang out here anyway." he smiles and sits on the bed. He gestures for me to come cuddle with him, so I change out of my vest, pants, and shoes and join him. He hugs me and tells me he's sorry that my shot hurt. He kisses me on my forehead and tells me it'll get better soon. Apparently, after a few minutes, I fell asleep. I don't know why I did, but 30 told me I just like passed out into a really heavy sleep. Things like that never happen to me, so now that that other health problem is gone, now I have this to worry about. I just feel off, and I can only hope things don't go downward from here.

From -1.5's view:

I've felt pretty awful since I got that stupid shot. I've just felt so sluggish and tired and achey, but I've been a lot better in the last few days. It's been about a week and I don't really know what it is, but I still just feel kinda weird about it...  
Today, overall, I feel pretty good - a lot better than I thought I'd be feeling. It's 30's birthday, so we're just going to spend the day together and enjoy everything and be with our friends.  
30 has the day off, but he still sits with me in my office for most of the morning and afternoon. We're having a little party for him later in the day, where we can all take some time to appreciate him and make him feel special for being such an amazing guy.  
Eventually the day ends and we head off to celebrate. Before the party starts, 28, another official, good friend, and an older brother to 29, asks me to come aside really quick. The poor guy was in the hospital recently, but luckily he was discharged because he got better a lot faster than expected. Apparently, he hit his head on something about a week and a half ago ago and he stayed at the hospital because he thought he might have had some minor brain damage. After a few examinations and a couple nights of rest, he seemed to be okay, so they let him go. I'm glad 28 is alright. He's a really sweet person. I step away from crowd so we can talk. I tell him to please tell me what he has to say quickly, because the party is about to start. He just tells me about his visit to the hospital and says he's decided that he'll tell me the other stuff later, because he doesn't want to disrupt the party. I take his word for it and we join the crowd for the next couple of hours.

Later on in the evening, after lots of good laughs and conversations with friends, everyone goes home for the evening. Everyone says their goodbyes to 30, and then the room clears out, leaving just the two of us. 30 looks around the empty space. He tells me that he had a lot of fun seeing everyone, and that he had a great day. He's nice enough to ask me how I'm holding up and if the shot is still bothering me. I take his hand and play with his fingers and his palm while he speaks. I tell him that I'm fine, and that I felt way better today. He tells me he's glad I'm doing better and then laughs about something one of our friends did during the party. I agree with him, but say nothing else. In only a moment, I feel my brain switch functions.

The room goes silent. I look up at him, then away, smiling. He knows that look and just looks back at me with a strange look of anticipation. I then fully grasp his hand and pull him out of the room and down the hall. I pull him up the stairs. I drag him straight to our bedroom. I don't even think I need to give an explanation. It's his birthday, and on top of that, 30 is leaving tomorrow for his trip. I think it would be silly of me if I sent him off without wishing him well...  
Anyway - I push him through the door, and he's just still giving me that anticipating look. I unbutton his jacket, sit him on the bed, and pull off his bottoms without saying a word. He just stares, but I know that he's happy. I climb into his lap and get his jacket off. I take the balled up black fabric and toss it out of view. I hear the metals buttons hit the floor, but that's not really my concern right now. Sitting in his lap, I kiss the side of his neck. I hear him exhale, and feel one of his hands make its way to the top of my back, the other to the small of it. After a moment, he pulls me closer and looks into my eyes. He says not a single word and just kisses my lips slowly. After a few moments, he pulls away. I push him onto his back and straddle him. I pull off my jacket and toss it to the side, then lean down and continue to kiss him. He sits back up, turns, and rolls so that I'm underneath him. He moves slightly, and places me where my head can rest on a pillow. I love that he always makes sure that I'm comfortable, and he acknowledges that I'm still recovering. 30 pauses for a moment, just to check if I'm okay. I just nod and smirk, and by the smile on his face, I personally think that says more to him than any words I could actually say. He kneels on front of me, breathing in and out. He takes my boots and drops them on the floor. His hands then make their way to the top my pants. He latches his fingers around them and pulls them off of me. He climbs on top of me and kisses me again, but much harder and with more intensity than before. He moves to my neck. I feel my brows furrow and my mouth open so that I can breathe faster. A moan slips out from between my lips. I can feel my heartbeat gradually speeding up as 30 continues. I shift my legs slightly as I begin to feel twinges between my hips. Everything in that place is starting to feel really great. It all feels tight and warm and pretty much ready for him. My mind starts to feel like mush, and all I can concentrate on is 30. Though my eyes are closed, I can feel him looking at me. I open my eyes, once again somehow communicating with him. He knows what I have to say... He knows how bad I want this (and it sure seems like the feeling is mutual). He gives me a quick smirk and another couple of kisses on the lips. His hand is gently holding onto my side, and I feel it trail up and to where my fastenings start, right under my collarbone. He takes his middle finger and slips it under the string, pulling it from my chest and opening me. I feel so exposed underneath him, but I do like it. Though I am vulnerable in this state, he makes me feel so secure and safe. Knowing that he cares for me deeply only makes me want him more. He continues to kiss me, but now one of his hands has moved away and down, between my upper thighs. I don't even know what he does, but whatever it is, it never fails to make me enjoy myself. After just a minute or so, I begin to feel everything tense up. His fingers are still at work - I can barely hold myself together at this point, despite that it hasn't been a very long time. I feel my hands make their way around the bedsheets. I feel my heart beating even faster. My breathing speeds up even more, to the point where I'm gasping. My muscles tighten up even more. I open my eyes to see him staring with determination. He smiles. After just a few more seconds, I can't take it any more. My back arches and I feel myself shaking as numbing satisfaction crashes over me in a wave. I can't think. I can't talk. 30 smiles when he sees that I've lost control, and said smile just gets bigger as the pleasure intensifies. After a minute, my breathing slows, my brain starts functioning again, I collect myself, and I relax. I feel so much calmer now. I feel great, like the shot never even happened.  
He shifts his body and looks at me with concerned eyes. I can tell by his expression that he's checking if I'm okay. I just look at him deeply and bite my lip, signaling for him to continue.  
He nods at me and shifts again, moving his body up toward me, our hips aligned. He places his hands on my knees and opens my legs. He slips his way between them and undoes his fastenings. I still just continue to look at him, only wanting him more the longer we wait. He gets a firm grasp on my hips and positions himself accordingly, maintaing his eye contact, even as he slides into me slowly. I exhale, and make sure that my muscles are relaxed. He moves in farther, and repositions himself so that our torsos are parallel. He continues, going slowly first. The feeling of him is so good. Though doing this with him is not uncommon, this feels new to me every time - I love it though. He makes me feel amazing, and I can only hope I do the same for him. He goes slow for another minute or two but starts getting faster as I adjust to him and begin to react. I moan again, and wrap my arms around his back. I can hear his breathing. To me, it sounds like he's enjoying this as much as I am. He keeps going and after a few minutes more, I feel myself tense up again. I feel so good... I feel whole, I feel complete. 30 knows exactly what to do and how to do it, and I just feel so, so great. I really don't know how to explain it, the feeling is really beyond compare with anything else. Again, I tense up and feel another wave of bliss come over me. I dig my fingers back into the sheets, and let the feeling of overwhelming pleasure take over me. 30 pauses to let me recover. I feel drained after that. I can feel myself smiling. I feel beyond relaxed, but that took a lot out of me. There is something different about this time though... it feels so much more intimate and intense than usual - it feels like the first time. I feel new... I feel like I'm back in that freezing where I was scared... where I didn't know where 30 and I would go from here. That night, I was scared, but I went through with it and found that what happened was so good... I felt like there was so much changing. It ended up being good change. When we did it, it was just so intimate and I felt like our relationship was renewed in the best light it could be. I knew I was in love with 30 before it happened, but afterwards I just felt so close and connected to him. It all felt so perfect. For the better, I felt like I had changed forever.  
After I recover, we continue once again. He just wants me to stay how I am, on my back, looking into his eyes. He does the same for me, and pushes into me faster, more and more. At last I see his expression change. This whole time, he only wore a few faces, the first, anticipation. He seemed excited to do this, but surprised that I was well enough. The next, determination. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable and that I felt good before we did anything serious. Then he just wore a face of satisfaction: his mouth slightly open, brows almost curved, eyes deep... his whole soul submerged in intimacy. His expression has varied again - he still feels the intimacy, but I can tell he can barely hold on. Only after a few seconds more, he releases. I hear him exhale as he feels from me what I felt from him. He looks at me one more time. I look into the blacks of his eyes. At that moment, the whole world feels like it stops, and it's just the two of us gazing forever. I have no words. It was just so intense. I feel good all over, especially in between my thighs and hipbones. I don't want to stop, but I feel drained. We both just stay there for a minute or two, eyes wide - inhaling, exhaling, repeating. 30's still looking right at me, and I'm looking right back. We both just keep breathing, and staring like we have no idea what we just did. He catches his breath and pulls himself out. He rolls over next to me.  
"Listen..." he says softly, exhaling. "That was great... it was... amazing... it was intense."  
"We needed it." I say. He turns on his side and touches my cheek. My brain feels numb, like I can't even think. 30 leans in and kisses me. It feels so fulfilling and passionate, and I don't really ever want to stop. He pulls away, and tucks me under his arm. He just talks to me for a few minutes, just about us, his birthday, and how much I mean to him. After what we just did, I feel extremely close and connected to 30. I don't want him to leave, and I tell him this. He says he doesn't want to go either. He kisses me again, and holds me really tight. I just hold him and tell him how much I love him. He does the same, and after a while of talking and exchanging words of devotion, we fall asleep, holding onto each other tighter than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Weather

From 1.5's view:

After a long week, 30 will coming back home tomorrow. I really can't wait to see him.  
He left early in the morning the day after his birthday. I stayed in bed while he checked to make sure he had all of his things. He checked the time, rushed over to my side of the bed, gave me a very nice kiss, and left. I have no way of communicating with him, so I can only hope he's okay out there. June is coming to an end, and it's really hot out. I hope it's not making him or anyone else suffer. At least he's coming home soon.  
The day passes uneventfully, and just as I am about to leave my office and go my room, one of the officials comes in and tells me that we're getting a transmission from the guys out on the trip. Internally, I panic a little but I know everything should be fine. I follow her into a little room with a medium sized monitor and keyboard. The transmission begins. 30 appears on the monitor, and his face lights up when he sees me. Just over his shoulder, I see everyone else sitting in a circle, talking.  
"Hi." I say quietly, with a smile. I curl a strand of my hair in my fingers. We left off on a really good note *ahem*, and I can't wait for him to come home.  
"Hey." he says in the same manner. I can tell he wants to see me. He looks lonely.  
"How's the trip going?" I ask. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, it's going really great." He looks back, away from me. "It's going to take longer though."  
"What do you mean?" I say.  
"We found more uncharted land. It's going to be a couple more days, maybe longer." he frowns.  
"Oh..." I mumble. "Well, I'm glad you guys are able to map out more land..."  
"Me too." he says, "But I want to come home. I really miss you."  
"I miss you too." I put my head down a little.  
"I'll be back before you know it." he says with a smile. Someone in the group calls 30 and he turns around to answer them.  
"Yes, I'm talking to my girlfriend!" he shouts. "Yes! I told her!" One of the group members mutters something else and I can barely see him raise an eyebrow at 30. "Oh my gosh..." he says, shrugging his shoulders. The guy shouts something again, and 30 jokingly tells him to shut his dirty mouth.  
"What's the big issue?" I ask.  
"The guys keep asking me what I got for my birthday..." he laughs.  
"Oh, god."  
"I know... I mean, in the tone that they're asking me in, I think they already know. I think they just want me to say it."  
"Probably." I say. "Tell them if you want... there's really nothing to be ashamed of." I smirk at him.  
"I... uh... okay?" he says.  
"Trust me, they'll annoy you until you tell them." I joke.  
"True, true." he says. "I'll figure it out, I just want to see you."  
"I want to see you too. It's just a few more days, right?"  
"Right." he says, rather firmly, but with a smile.  
"Well then... I guess I'll see you soon." I say.  
"Yeah, definitely." he continues to smile.  
"I love you. I love you so, so much."  
"I love you too." he says. "I promise I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I can't wait to see you and hug you and kiss you." I look down at the ground and smile.  
"I... same here. You're so sweet." It goes quiet for a second, and then one of the guys calls 30 over.  
"I want to talk to you more, but I think I have to go..." he says.  
"Yeah, it's good." I say. "I love you. Come home soon."  
"I will." he replies, smiling. The transmission ends and the screen goes dark.  
I go home and take a short nap. It's only for about a half hour, but I wake up with an unusual, eerie feeling. I rest for a little while longer, then take a walk.  
Along the street, the locals all say hello, and after a few minutes I run into a friend. As she is talking, I notice two women on the other side of the street. They are talking loudly, both sounding very excited. I notice that one of the women's abdomens is enlarged. The second woman places her hand on the other's belly and shouts with excitement. A wave of discomfort comes over me, and yet I continue to look. I feel this weird feeling in my shoulders... like I can relate to the pregnant woman, despite my condition. I just stare at them in what I think is awe, knowing that that's never going to be me. A part of me is almost saddened, but the other knows that it's for my own good.  
"1.5!" my friend waves her hand in front of my face. "Are you listening?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah." I say. "I just noticed that pregnant person over there and got a little distracted, I guess."  
"You're silly." she says. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm good." I nod at her. "Sorry."  
She chuckles, and then says goodbye, saying she has to get home.  
I walk around some more, but I can't shake the feeling from seeing that pregnant girl. I think I just need some rest. Ten minutes later, after strolling around and talk to a few more people, I go home and get in bed. Still having that feeling, I fall asleep, hoping, wondering, and dreaming like I never have before.

From -1.5's view:

Even more time, three and half weeks to be exact, has passed and 30's still not home. Since the last transmission, two more extensions to the trip have been called for. I hope everything is okay out there. Things are still pretty uneventful here, except for a few things. I ended up running into that pregnant woman I saw a few weeks ago. We talked for a while, and now I consider her a good friend after getting to know her. Her name is 31, and she's going to have her baby really soon. I'm actually excited to go visit her after she has it. The only other news is that 28 got readmitted to the hospital after his head started hurting a lot. He seems fine to me, but he's convinced that he has brain damage. He's just been resting for a few days, really. If he starts acting weird, the doctors have a procedure that can help him get better.  
That night, while I'm sitting at my desk in my room, somebody knocks on the door. I answer it, to see it's V. She says hello and hands me a letter. It's from 30, so I open it.  
"My dear 1.5..." it reads. "I wrote this letter because I'm sure you're concerned about where I am. We are still out in the wastelands, but we're progressively making our way back home. We made a lot of progress, which is good. The trip should be just another few days, four or five maximum. I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you. I love you more than anything."  
I smile.  
"I'll be home soon. -30" I fold the letter back up and put it in the envelope. I place it on my desk and sit back down it the chair. V and I talk about 30 for a while, and then she leaves so I can go to bed.  
"I'll let you get some extra rest." she says. "You've looked kinda tired lately."  
"Really?" I say. "I didn't think you could tell... I've been going to bed early because I've been exhausted for the last few days. Maybe I just miss 30 and it's taking its toll on me." I joke. I scratch my face and yawn.  
"On that note," she laughs. "Get to bed. I'm sure you'll feel better soon."  
She closes the door, leaving me by myself. I walk over to the window and look out into the distance. I wonder if 30's out there. I just want him to come home... I miss him so much. I feel like I need him right now, and it makes me wonder if he's feeling the same. I'm sure he is. I smile, knowing that I'm on his mind. I get in bed, falling asleep quickly.  
Ironically, I wake up early the next day. After only a few seconds, I hear more knocking on the door.  
"Come in." I say. 15 walks in, smiling.  
"Sorry to wake you." she apologizes. "I came to tell you that 31 is in the hospital. She's going to have her baby within the next hour or so."  
"Wow," I say. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"I'll walk you down. I'm supposed to be there anyway, helping 2."  
I get dressed quickly and we leave. On the way down, 15 and I discuss everything happening. She asks me about 30 and how he's doing. I tell her that I miss him but I know he'll be back soon. She nods and pauses her speech for a minute.  
"I, uh, I heard you've been feeling a little weird lately..." she says with uncertainty. "V told me you've been kind of tired..."  
"Yeah, a little." I explain. "I'm sure it's nothing. It'll eventually pass."  
"Probably." she pauses again. "But if it continues, and you think you might be sick... just come see 2 and I. We'll help you."  
I thank her, and we enter the hospital. 15 leaves to go 2's office, and I sit in the waiting room. After 40 minutes, I get called in, to meet 31's baby. I enter the room to see her holding her baby, her eyes filled with joy. Her husband, 24, brother, 32, and sister, 33 are also in the room, gazing at the new baby. I see it's little eyes, partially opened. I smile. 31 lets me hold the baby. I really don't know how to explain the feeling it gives me, but it brightens me up very quickly. 31 seems so overjoyed to be a mother. I'm really happy for her.  
Later on, I leave and go home. Once again, I'm feeling pretty tired. Feeling like this is starting to concern me.

From V's view:  
It's been ten minutes since work started, and 1.5 still isn't in her office. I've been waiting for her because I have papers for her to read. After a few more minutes, I hear her footsteps coming down the hall, but at an unusually slow pace. She steps through the door looking tense and extremely uncomfortable.  
"Hey." she says. She sounds weak, like she's going to drop any second.  
"Woah..." I say, shocked. "Uh... are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine... I mean, I feel awful, but I'll be fine."  
"You look kind of sick" I tell her. "You might want to go back to bed. I'll cover for you. If anything's serious, I'll come get you."  
"I... okay..." she says. "I feel bad. I might be able to make it through the day."  
"Just go lay down 1.5" I say firmly. She wobbles around to head out the door. I turn around to gather the papers placed her desk. I make them into a nice neat stack, and just as I am about to turn around to bring them to another room, I hear her hit the floor. I turn around to see her on her hands and knees, choking up her internal contents.

From 30's view:

I can see home in the distance. It's only a few miles away. I really hope I'll be back in a day or two. I miss everything, but I especially miss 1.5. Honestly, I just want to see her.. I want to hug and kiss her. We keep having to extend the trip to map out more land, but at this point we might as well head back to the village and just schedule another trip.  
It's about 7 at night. All of the group members and I camp out for the night in a patch of rocks and high grass. A small heat lamp is lit, and most of the guys are gathered around, trying to stay warm. Though it's the middle of the summer, nights are cold, especially when you're outside in the middle of nowhere. I step aside to send a transmission. It's the only way I can contact 1.5, even though I'm only supposed to send them for updates or emergencies. I turn the switch on the side, and the screen on the front lights up. A little light next to the power switch flashes on and off, signaling that the transmitter is connecting to the other one at home. After a few seconds of connecting, I see the transmission room in the government building. To my surprise, V appears in front of me instead of 1.5. I feel worry come over me. This has never happened before... I hope she's okay.  
"What's up?" she says, looking eager to tell me something.  
"Uh... hey there." I say.  
"Do you have news?" she asks. "Everything's okay out there, right?"  
"Yeah, everything's good." I pause, hoping she'll tell me where 1.5 is. "I have good news... we're on the way home." Her face lights up.  
"Oh, great!" she exclaims.  
"I can see the buildings in the distance from here. We're camping out for the night, but we should probably be back late tomorrow evening, or early morning the next day."  
"I'll tell 1.5. She'll be so excited to hear that. I think she really needs it - she really needs you."  
"Uh... is she okay...?" I ask unsurely. "This is the first time you've ever answered a transmission. I'm not trying to be rude, I just want to know if she's alright."  
"1.5 is sick." she scratches her head.  
"Sick? How so?"  
"She's been in bed since a little... uh... incident this morning. She said she hasn't felt right for the last week or so, and it's been on and off since she got the shot. She's been exhausted for the last few days. She's been going to bed early and waking up late." she explains. "I'm really worried about her. I've never seen her like this before. Maybe she'll be better when you get back."  
"Maybe. What was the 'little incident' this morning that you mentioned?"  
"She came into work late... she was walking really slowly, and she was really wobbly. She looked especially sick, and she said so herself. She told me she felt absolutely horrible, so I sent her back to bed. I turned around for a second or two to put something on her desk, and then like second later, she dropped to the ground and started throwing up... it was pretty ugly, to say the least." she pauses, looking awfully sorry for 1.5, me, and herself for having to take care of the mess.  
"O-oh my goodness..." I say. "That's... that's so weird. I'm shocked."  
"Please get home soon." she says. "This might be really serious."  
"Have you been able to figure out what's wrong with her?"  
"Not at all. She's in bed right now, but if it continues for the next day or two, she said she'll go to the hospital. The doctors, as well as myself, think she might have some organ damage or something. Or maybe withdrawals." she jokes, but then gets serious. " I mean, if it were possible for her, I'd say it's uh... something else, if you know what I mean. If it were an option, I'd say it's that, hands down."  
"It lines up, but there's no way. I'm worried about her because she's never been in this condition before. Personally, I think she might just be really sick and need a few days at the hospital. It might even pass if she just stays in bed. I'll be home as soon as can to make sure she gets better."  
"Alright. I'll tell her the good news. Hope to see you soon." She waves a little and the transmission ends. I put the device down next to me and just think about 1.5. I can't believe the condition she's in... she seemed totally fine the last time I spoke to her. Maybe she just didn't say anything because she didn't want me to worry. Now I'm worried about her more than ever. I return to the rest of the group, where everyone is talking and laughing. One younger guy is mapping things out, one is warming himself by the lamp, others are telling jokes and talking about getting home to see their friends, families, and children. I walk back just in time to hear 27, the guy telling jokes about 1.5 and I, talking about friends of his back home, one whose might have had her baby. He sees me reenter the group and asks me seriously if I miss 1.5. I obviously say yes and inform them that she's extremely sick. They all listen, and are shocked to hear what's happened.  
"You knocked her up, dude." 27 says.  
"It's impossible." 36 says before I can. "She probably just damaged something internally. She'll get better."  
"I'm sure she will. Thanks for the optimistic outlook." I smile.  
27 apologizes for not knowing, but still jokes that I should watch myself and 'where I put that thing'.  
"Oh, stop it." I joke. "I've never had to worry about this, and I'll never have to, because there's nothing that can change her condition... unfortunately."  
"Wait..." says 27. "So... you WANT her to be pregnant?"  
"I mean I'd love for us to have a kid... but it's just too dangerous for her. I'm pretty sure that's why she doesn't have the organs for it to begin with."  
"Maybe..." he says. "Hey, I'm sure everything'll be fine."  
"I think so too..." I say.  
After another hour or so, it gets entirely dark, and we all go to sleep. I stay up for a little while, laying in my sleeping bag, wondering if 1.5 is okay. I'm sure she'll be okay, but still...  
The next morning, we all wake up early. The boy with the map, I think his name is 17, says he's sorry to hear that 1.5 is sick and says he's adjusted the route to get home quicker. I thank him.  
I walk to the edge of the tall grass for a few moments, so I can see the sunrise against the buildings, that are not far at all at this point. I move the tall blades out of the way and look for home. At that moment, I see their shadows in the distance.

From -1.5's view:

V opens the door to my bedroom. She came to check on me since I got sick this morning. I really don't know what that was all about... it kinda just happened. It's really been bugging me since I started feeling that way... actually it's been bugging me since I got that damn shot. What happened this morning NEVER happens. EVER. I can't help but think about what could have caused it. Maybe I have organ damage. I'm really not sure. The only other thing I could manage to think of is if I were pregnant, which I'm not, because I can't actually do that. I don't have the required organs to actually conceive and carry a baby. There are medicines for that though, in case maybe one day I change my mind. Holding 31's baby was great, and it did change my thoughts slightly. I never really wanted to have one because of the dangers, even though 30 does. He acknowledges the risks so he doesn't really ask me about it. After everything with 31 though, it seems actually like an adventure. Looking into that baby's eyes brought me more joy than I'd ever think it would. I almost would want to have a baby now... and I know 30 would support that decision. As for right now though, I don't think that's going to happen. My body is far too little to go through with it. My health would decline so rapidly that I probably wouldn't make it to the last month. If I did, labor would surely kill me. It's scary to think about: having a baby, which seems like such a joy, is a death sentence for me. I saw 31 so happy to have her baby girl, but I'd never even make it to that point. I would never want that to happen to me, and then have 30 be alone and that child not have a mother. I shake the thought, and lay back, looking at the ceiling for a few moments, wondering what on earth could be going on.  
"How are you feeling?" V asks. "Better?"  
"A little. I'm just trying to figure out why that happened."  
"I could send a nurse up if you want."  
"No, I'm okay." I say. "Thank you anyway. If I start to feel really bad again, I'll be sure to call you."  
"Alright. I have good news for you. 30 sent a transmission a little while ago... The guys should be back tomorrow night or the next morning."  
"R-really?" I ask.  
"Most likely. He said he can see the buildings here from wherever he is. He really misses you."  
"I miss him too... I miss him so much."  
"Well, he'll be home soon." she says in her usual friendly tone. " I'll leave you be. I'm going back to do more paperwork. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for help."  
She leaves the room. The thoughts I had before flood back out of nowhere. For the first time, I actually feel like something is really really wrong. I begin to feel scared and tense. I pull my blankets over me a little more. I try to go to sleep, but I just lay there for a while, wondering. I just want to know what's happening to me. I really don't think I've been this nervous in a really long time. In the next few minutes, I turn over a few times and shuffle around. After just laying there, feeling confused and tense, I can't take it anymore so I get out of bed to walk around. Immediately, as my feet touch the floor and I stand up, I feel dizzy and tired. The feeling of sickness is beginning to build up again. I take a deep breath and slowly, carefully, try to leave my room.  
The next day, I wake up early. I've decided that I can't keep wondering anymore, so I leave to go see someone who I know can help me. After leaving my room yesterday I got sick a second time. It wasn't a sudden feeling this time, like it was yesterday morning. This time it was a more gradual feeling of tiredness, aches, and then nausea. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still really hurt and was unpleasant, to say just a little. When that happens, it just sucks in general.  
After that second incident, I was able to recover quickly and get back to my room. When I came home, I suddenly got really tired, which hasn't been unusual lately. I ended up going to sleep early and waking up later than normal.  
When I got out of bed, I felt much better than yesterday, but I was still nervous about what might be the problem. I went to talk to V, to inform her that I'm feeling better than I did. I think the rest helped me a lot, even though I woke up earlier. Despite that I'm feeling good today (at least for right now I am), I'm still concerned with what's wrong with me. I really don't think I can just relax until I find out what's wrong. I'm sure V told 30 about what happened, so he's probably wondering as well. I'll tell him when he gets settled in, but I'm figuring this out today.

He's repairing an old clock when I walk into his office.  
"2?" I say quietly, peeking my head in the doorway.  
"Hello, dear." he replies with a smile. "What can I do for you? I heard you got yourself into quite a situation yesterday. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I feel better. Thanks." I say. "I'm actually here because of that."  
"I see." he says quietly. He puts his tools down on a table and comes closer.  
"I need you to give me a diagnosis, please." I scratch my head, slightly embarrassed. "I just... I need to get to the bottom of this."  
"Why haven't you gone to the hospital?" he asks, seemingly concerned.  
"I trust you more. I just really need to know what's going on."  
2 pauses for a moment and looks at my face.  
"...okay." he says softly. "Please sit down." He goes to a bookshelf to grab some materials. I sit on one of the tables and try not to tense up. I'm really scared. 2 comes back with a book and something to write with.  
"Symptoms?" he says, concerned.  
"Dizziness... I've been really tired... uh... Uneasiness..." I pause. "Eh... throwing up... twice..." I shrug my shoulders. "I got I vaccine a few weeks ago, so maybe that has something to do with it... I can't think of anything else, 2."  
"What did you get?" he asks.  
"Number twenty-one." I say.  
"1.5, I'd say that you may be pregnant, but I understand that you have a condition that makes that impossible."  
"That's what I thought too. That seems to be what everyone thinks..."  
"I'm going to take a blood sample, alright?" Maybe that can help us pinpoint whatever this may be."  
He draws my blood and puts it in a machine that matches it with any sicknesses, ailments, or medicines with long-lasting effects.  
The paper prints out of the machine and 2 reads it. I see his eyes open wide, and then look at me with sadness and sympathy. My heart sinks, and my stomach lurches. The look on his face forces me to wonder what sort of horrible thing he's about to diagnose me with.  
"M-my dear... I think something's happened..." he says, walking up to me slowly. "Your vaccine... number 21... was not labelled correctly. You... you received something else. I'm not quite sure how you'll take it."  
"Tell me." I say sadly.  
"I-I found traces of vaccine number eighty-six in your blood."  
I can't believe what I just heard. I just stare at him for a moment, wide eyed. I remember everything that's happened since I got the shot. My brain makes the connection and I realize everything. It all lines up now.  
"Number eighty-six? In my blood? I- I- Are you sure?" I ask frantically. "Are you saying that I'm..."  
"I'm afraid so..." he says sadly. "1.5... i-it seems that... this was some kind of mistake. Y-you were given the wrong vaccine..."  
I can't believe this is happening. All my life I knew this was something I'd never have to take on because it'd be the death of me. Now I'm staring it right in the face and I don't have a choice but to go through with it. I'm just having so much trouble believing that it's true. I stay silent for a moment.  
"I can't believe this..." I murmur. I put my face in my hands and groan.  
"I'm so, so sorry..." 2 says softly. "But you must remember that this will be much easier when you come to accept it." He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile.  
"It's just so hard to come to terms with... but you're right, 2..." I slide off the table. I walk over to the mirror on the wall and look at myself closely. I feel like who I see in it isn't even me anymore. I look exactly the same as usual, but I feel entirely different. I know that if what 2 says is true, I won't ever be the same again. He asks me if I'm okay, and I just quietly say yes. He nicely asks me what I'm doing.  
"I just want to know for sure... I need to know if this is real." I say. My heart is racing so fast, I feel like I might pass out. I can't ell if I'm really shaking or not, but I'm absolutely terrified. I slowly turn to the side in front of the mirror, and look closely at my abdomen. To me, it looks the same as always.  
"My dear, you must believe it. There's nothing else it could be, and after running the test, it makes complete sense." He hobbles over near me.  
"I know, I know." I sigh. I put my left hand where my ribcage ends. I take a deep breath and move my hand down my side to the lowest part of my abdomen - below where my belly button would be if I had one. I press down lightly on the spot for a second. I choke on my breath when I feel it.  
2 was right. It's there. I feel the spot again just to make sure. I press a little harder. I take my other hand and feel in the same place. I'm quiet for a minute, just absorbing the fact that a firm little bump is really there. I look at 2.  
"C-can you tell?" I ask.  
"Not at all."  
"This is... this is so scary..." I mumble.  
"I know." he says. "But the best thing you can do is be brave, accept it, and face it. See the good things that'll come out of this."  
"Yeah..." I feel like I could cry knowing now for sure that my time is running out, but I hold myself together. 2 is right. I have to be strong. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel the little bump one more time. "I just have say it... and accept it."  
"That's right. Be strong. Say it to yourself. Say it out loud if you need to."  
I pause, then inhale deeply and let my now certain thoughts become words. I feel them forming in my mouth. I shut my eyes quickly and let my diagnosis fill my brain, and my belly. Finally, reality registers entirely and I think I can let the words come out. Chills run down my back, as I realize that this is really, REALLY happening.  
"I..." I stop. 2 looks at me to continue, and nods when I look at him for reassurance. I inhale and exhale one more time. "I can't believe this is happening, but..."

The room, and what seems like the whole world, goes silent. I can still feel him looking at me, eager for me to say the words. I open my eyes and exhale.

"...I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5: The Death Sentence

From 1.5's view:

I lay on my bed, on my left side. I look out into the distance, wondering when 30 is going to come home. I have no idea how I'm going to tell him...  
I really can't believe this. I really can't believe that I'm pregnant.  
I don't even know how any of this happened.

But, more than anything, I'm trying to face reality. I'm trying to plan everything out. It hurts so bad to think about it... I have to plans things out for when I have this baby. I have to plan what happens after. I have to how I want this land to operate after I die.

I don't even know if I'll tell anyone yet (other than 30, of course). I mean, of course there are others I can trust, but I fear that announcing it could cause that thing that attacked me to come back. I know she's still out there, and I know she's just waiting and waiting until we lower our defenses. If she finds out about this, she'll kill me and the baby. Though my death is inevitable at this point, I'd like to worry as little a possible while I'm still here. The baby, though... though I only found out today, I wouldn't want anything to happen to it. Really. I do want to tell some people, though. People I know I can trust with this secret. I'd like to tell 31, and 15 as well. I want to tell V, but I'm not sure when. I feel like she might nurses or doctors, and then they'll tell people, and it'll get out fast. 2 is the only one who knows, and I'm going to see him again tomorrow to try and figure out how all of this happened.  
I sleep the full night, much heavier than normal. I wake up in the morning, feeling refreshed and much better than usual. I get out of bed, and run my fingers through my hair. I stretch, and walk over to the mirror. I look at myself again, actually feeling recognizable, this time. I still am me, just... pregnant-er. I feel my lower abdomen and just breathe for a few moments. The door opens without warning. I turn around at the speed of light, trying to pretend that I'm not looking to see how pregnant I am.  
"Hey." V says. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm all good." I say. "What's up?"  
"I was just checking up on how you were doing."  
"I'm feeling better." I say. "I'm going to go meet up with a doctor again today."  
"You went to the doctor?" she says, surprised. "How'd it go?"  
"It went okay. We're pinpointing what I have and how it got triggered."  
"You figured it out? What's wrong?" she seems so genuinely concerned, but I'm afraid to say it.  
"Would you mind if I kept it to myself for now? I hope you don't mind, but I just really want to figure everything out first before I mention anything."  
"Of course." she responds. "Is it serious, though?"  
"Kinda... but I'll be fine." I hope she can't tell that I'm lying. I want to tell her, but I just can't yet.  
"You'll be fine? 1.5, two days ago you threw up all over the floor and then passed out in it. You can't just 'be fine' that quickly."  
"I feel better, V. Please don't worry about it."  
"But-"  
"I have everything under control."  
"...okay. I'll take your word for it." she says. "I'm sorry, I'll back off. I'm just really worried about you."  
"Don't sweat it." I smile at her, but I feel like it's a weak one.  
"Good luck at the doctor's..." she says, leaving. "I hope you're okay. I'll talk to you later."  
"Luckily 30 might be home by then." I say, still smiling.  
"You betcha." she nods.  
I'm almost looking forward to telling him, because I know this is something he wants. I stretch one more time, and as I look in the mirror, the ittiest bump sticks out when I bend a certain way. I make a mental note not to do that around everyone, because I'm almost positive they'll notice. I leave my room, and head to go see 2.

Once again, he's still repairing the same thing. 15 is there this time, handing him tools and looking through a stack of papers.  
I enter. 15 notices me first and greets me.  
"You're looking so much better!" she says. "I was really worried about you, and so were a lot of others."  
"Thank you... I'm a lot better." I say. I look at 2.  
"Would you give me a few minutes to speak to 1.5? Go take a break, you deserve it."  
"Alright." she says. "When do you want me to be back?"  
"How does an hour sound?"  
"Great." she says. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." she exits.  
"Dear... are you alright?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I feel pretty good today, but I just wanted to sort all of this out."  
"How so?" he asks.  
"We need to get everything in order. I need to know how far along I am, how big I'll get... all that stuff."  
He nods the same way he did yesterday, and has me sit on the same table. He asks me to lay down. I feel the world start spinning again. Though I've completely realized my situation, I'm still so shocked that all of this happening, and this fast, at that. I just close my eyes and breathe.  
"Let's just start by figuring out where you might be."  
He places his hand on my abdomen, feeling around where my little bump is, and referring to a book showing women along each week. He does a lot of poking with the tips of his fingers and tries to estimate the size of the bump. He looks at the book one more time.  
"I hate to ask you this... but... when was the last time... you..." he doesn't know how to ask me when the last time I had sex was.  
"June 19th." I chuckle. "You're such an old man, 2." He laughs back at me.  
"I'm trying to respect you and your privacy, 1.5."  
"I know, I'm just messing with you, 2."  
After a few more moments, he closes the book and puts a semi-serious, but encouraging look on his face.  
"So... according to my estimations, you're between three or four weeks along, maybe almost five. You'll be due in late March."  
"...wow." is all I manage to say. I close my eyes for a second, and try to stay calm.  
"You're shaking, dear."  
I sit up, and swing my legs over the edge of the table.  
"I'm scared, 2."  
"Don't be. Motherhood is a wonderful thing."  
"I'm sure it is..." I say, putting my head down. "You... you know why I couldn't do this to begin with, right?"  
"I thought it was because you were brought to life incomplete..."  
"Not only that, 2. It's more because this was unsafe for me."  
"You are quite little... but because of that, you probably won't get to be that big."  
"Good point... but I already know that I probably won't survive the birth..." I look down, trying to hold myself together. "I can't stop it. I'm going to die, 2." I feel a tear leave my eye and trickle down my cheek."  
"Don't think like that." he says with reassurance. "I'll be there for you every step of the way so that you can make it through this."  
"I suppose..." I say. 2 hugs me.  
"It's all going to be alright, my dear."  
"Maybe... but there is one other thing I wanted to ask you about."  
"What is it?"  
"How long can I hide this for? I fear there's still a threat out there... and I don't want anyone to know until she's gone."  
"I understand." he nods. "Perhaps I can develop something for you. It'll take a few weeks, but it might help you out."  
"I'm listening..." I say.  
"I can create some sort of shot that will change the chemical balance in your blood. It will slow down your pregnancy, making it less noticeable."  
"That sounds great."  
"There may be a few drawbacks, but I'll figure those out once I actually make the medicine."  
"Alright. So, please tell me again the whole overview of where I stand."  
"You're about a month along. You won't get very big when you do start showing. It'll be easy to hide. I'm making medicine to help you."  
"Okay, cool. Thank you so much."  
"It's no problem, my dear. Come see me every few days so that we can check up on you and the baby."  
"Sounds good to me." I hug 2 and leave.

Later in the evening, I'm looking out the window of my office, waiting to see 30 coming in the distance. After about an hour or so of pacing and rehearsing how I'm going to tell him, the sun goes down and it gets dark. I decide not to deprive myself of sleep, because that can only hurt me right now. I go to bed, hoping 30 will be here in the morning. I dream about him as I sleep... his warm hugs, his big eyes, his smile. I dream that I tell him that I'm having a baby, and his eyes light up. He hugs me, overjoyed. At the same time though, we both pretend not to worry about the fact that the clock is ticking for me. We just hold each other really tight like the night we did before he left. I wake up the next morning, feeling refreshed and confident, ready to tell him when he comes home.  
I meet V in my office, smiling happily about 30 coming home. Just then, we hear footsteps coming rapidly down the hall. 27 bursts in the door, with 16 by his side. They are both panting, and then I take a closer look at 27. His number on his front is sliced open, with little bits of blood oozing out. Just then, I realize that 27 and 16 escaped. The person I've been dying to see may not have been so lucky.

From -1.5's view:

V rushes up to 27, freaking out and asking him frantically what happened.  
"We were about to leave our campsite, and all of a sudden, this girl, who looked like 1.5, just came out of nowhere. She had glowing red eyes, and she had others with her, who also looked like very distorted versions of some of us." he pauses to choke on his breath.  
"She just came in and attacked us. She was standing somewhere outside our campsite, and then she just lunged in, attacking us and taking some of the guys back to wherever she's been hiding out."  
"She didn't... kill anyone, did she?" I ask, walking closer to the boys.  
"Well, not at the campsite. Wherever she dragged the guys off to might be a totally different story."  
"Are you the only ones that got away?"  
"Yeah, she and others took everyone else."  
"Oh... I see." I put my head down.  
"I hate to say it, but the first person she took was 30."  
I cannot find words... 30, as well as many friends, have been kidnapped. I feel like my belly is hurting, almost as if the baby was crying about its now missing father.  
"Do you... do you know where they could possibly be?"  
"I think they were taken up northwest. I'm not positive, but that's probably the direction they went." he looks at me. "I'm so, so sorry."  
"It's..." My hand brushes over my abdomen for just a second. "It's okay, it's fine. We'll find him and the others... either that or they'll find their way back."  
"Of course." he says. "Also... are you alright? 30 mentioned that you were extremely sick."  
"Yeah, I'm much better, thank you."  
"He was really worried about you. We were rushing to get home so that he could see you."  
My heart sinks a little. He was so close to being here, and now none of us have any idea what happened to him. Now that I figured out what's going on with me, I was actually looking forward to not doing this alone, but that hope's been pretty much shattered. We get 27 to the hospital to fix him up, and while we're there he gives me an explanation of happened during the trip. He recalls how the attack happened so suddenly and early in the morning. I listen, trying to figure out if there's anywhere where he and the others could be. When I figure out nothing, whether it be because pregobrain is setting in or if there really is no way of knowing, I leave 27 to let him rest for the night. When I get back to my office, 28 is waiting by the door. He looks anxious to tell me something.  
"Hey... I'm sorry to hear about what happened." he says.  
"Oh, uh... it's okay. We'll get to the bottom of it. I'm glad to see you're okay."  
"Yeah, I got discharged yesterday and I wanted to come see you." he smiles a little. "I have to tell you something important."  
"Good... what is it?" I say. His neutral expression makes me feel like he's going to say something bad.  
"Okay so... I never got to talk to you after the first time I got discharged."  
"Uh huh..."  
"So out of my hospital room door, one night I heard really weird sounds." he pauses. "I'm not sure if it was all in my head... but I got up to see what it was. It was coming from the medicine closet, and when I looked I could see a red glow coming through the panels on the door."  
I pause for a second, feeling like I'm filled with air. I can't believe it. Someone did this to me.  
"W-wow." I say. "I'm going to have to look into that."  
"Yeah." he says. "I was just hoping it didn't affect you or anyone else going to get medicine."  
"Eh, probably not." If I were far along enough, the baby would have just punched me in the breathing compartment for lying to my friend. Actually, I don't have to lie to my friend. I think I'll feel better if I tell him.  
"28..." I say. I walk over to my door and close it. "I think I have to tell you something in exchange."  
"Okay..." he says.  
"You're all clear, right? No brain damage? You're not going to, uh, blurt things out...?"  
"Yep, I'm all clear. No damage whatsoever."  
My hands tremble.  
"Can you... can you keep a secret? Like, a REALLY big secret?"  
"Yeah... are you okay?" he gives me a worried look.  
"Yes. Do you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
"Of course."  
"Well... you just told me how you heard those sounds in the medicine cabinet, and... I think it has something to do with my situation."  
"I heard you were sick."  
"I wouldn't say sick... just going through a natural phase."  
He looks at me, confused.  
"I uh, I'm pregnant."  
"Dude... no way!" he shouts.  
"Ssshhh!" I whisper. "This is BAD! Only you, me, and 2 know about this. V doesn't know, 30 doesn't know, and we can't tell ANYONE. It's not safe!"  
"I won't tell." he says. "But still, congrats."  
"Yeah..." I put my head down. "You know where this is going... right?"  
"No."  
"I wasn't built for this, 28. It might kill me."  
"Oh my god..." he whispers, giving me a hug. "I have your back. I'll try to help you whenever I can. You're too good of a friend; I won't let you get hurt."  
"Thank you." I say.  
"I'm sorry 30 isn't here to help you. It must be hard."  
"Yeah, it's rough, but we'll get through it." I feel like my words are just meaningless sounds with no real hope behind them.  
"If you need anything... make sure to let me know. I won't let you go through this alone."  
"Thank you." I say. "I-it means the world right now."  
"It's no problem. I'll be happy to help you." he smiles, and looks out the window, almost sadly. Like he wishes that 30 was the first person to have the new shared with him. If he were here, I would have told him in an instant. I just need the support. Not just from 30, but from my friends, and from the people who can help me through this.

After one more day, there's really no updates on where 30 might be. I take the day off because I'm feeling a little nauseated again, and because I have a meeting with a friend.  
He pulls up in what could be a monster, compared to the size of anyone around here. I find it less than scary, because I understand it can do barely any harm, and is only meant to make travel easier. My giant of a friend steps out of his vehicle and towers above the land. He looks down at me, smiling, in the same manner that a special (but currently vacant) someone does. He gets down on one knee and puts his hand to the ground, letting me climb on.  
"Air's pretty thin up there, huh?" I joke. He chuckles.  
"It's just fine. Long time no see!" he responds.  
"I know. At least we can catch up." I smile. Doctor S puts the hand I'm standing on up to his shirt pocket, and slips me in. He sits back in the seat of his car, lifts me out of his pocket, and gently puts me down where a cupholder and stick-shift are placed. He starts the car, and everything starts moving. My stomach lurches a little bit, as I've only been exposed to this kind of movement once.  
"You okay?" he jokes.  
"Yeah, just a teeny bit uneasy. I'll elaborate once we get to the lab."  
"Sounds good to me. So how's everyone doing?"  
"I mean, who's here is okay, who isn't is in a bit of pickle... to put it lightly."  
"I see. Are you going to wait to elaborate on that too, or...?"  
"I'll finish first and then explain."  
"Alrightly. How's your boy toy?" he raises an eyebrow, smirking.  
"We've got an issue or two... he doesn't know about one yet... but we'll get on the same page eventually."  
"Did 25 try to break you guys up again?" he asks.  
"No, he minds his own business. I'm not worried about him at all."  
"So what's the deal, then?"  
"I have so many things to tell you, but I feel like I shouldn't blurt any of them out while you're driving a car. That's not a good idea, really."  
"I gotcha."  
"So..." I say "How are things on your end? Good, or not so much?" I ask.  
"They're actually pretty okay." he smiles. "We do miss you guys, but we've been doing a lot of work, and we're all getting along."  
"Even you and Doctor G?"  
"Yeah, I'd say so."  
"Wow." I say. "Good for you guys. I'm glad things are going well."  
After a while of conversation, we arrive at the lab. I take the place in, as if I haven't been here in more than a decade. I hear talking from another room, but I assume whoever is there will come out soon to see me.  
"So, I'm not driving anymore." he scratches his head. "What's happening."  
"So, you asked me how 30 is doing..." I pause to find words. "He... he went missing a day or two ago. Someone kidnapped him... we think."  
"Oh my god..." he says. "How are you holding up?"  
"I'm sad. But I know we'll find him."  
"I'm sure. So, what did you mean about having 'an issue or two?'"  
"The first issue is that he's missing. The second is just... bizarre. And scary. 30 being missing makes it so much harder."  
"What's happened?" he says, eyes a little wide.  
"I mean, I'm still trying to piece this together myself, so I'll just explain what I know so far."  
"Alright." he nods.  
"So, 30 left for a trip the day after his birthday. A week before that, I got a shot, and it made me feel pretty damn awful. I put my discomfort aside to spend 30's birthday with him. 30 sent me a transmission a week later, saying the trip needed be extended. That bascially ended up turning into a month."  
"Damn." is all he manages to say.  
"Around that time, I started finding myself exhausted. A few mornings later I woke up feeling ill, which turns into a tale of me passing out in my own vomit at work."  
"Ew." he chuckles. "You're okay now, right?"  
"I'm getting there." I say. "It happened again later in the day, so I went to see 2 the next morning..."  
"Uh huh..."  
"Long story short, the shot I got was the wrong one, and this is where my issue is."  
"I can understand why."  
"The shot I got was a fertility treatment. There's a baby in me right now."  
"Oh shit..." he murmurs.  
"Indeed..." I put head down. "I'm... I'm about five weeks... hopefully 30 will come back soon."  
"I'm... I'm so sorry. It must be tough."  
"I'll be okay. My main concern, other than the father of this child coming back, is if I'll make it through the birth. I'm not sure that I will."  
He frowns. "I think you can do it. You're a really strong girl."  
"I'm going to have to be." I smile weakly.  
"You're gonna be okay, I'm sure of it." he lifts me off the ground and onto his shoulder. I hug the little bit of him that I can, and he puts his hand on me. It's warm and makes me feel at ease.  
"Thank you... I really need this right now..."  
"I'm sure. I'm here for you."  
"And I can't thank you enough."  
I feel much better after telling him... I feel safe, protected, and loved, just I would if 30 were here. I feel less scared after sharing my situation with others, and best of all, I'm beginning to feel hope for the future. Maybe I'm overthinking all of this. Maybe all I'm worried about - 30, threats to the settlement, and even my own health, are not as bad as they seem. I just want the people to be safe, and for 30 to come home so I can tell him that I'm pregnant. I just want everything to settle. It's all I could hope for right now.

From 30's view:

It's dark when I first wake up. I find myself on my back, laying on a cold surface that's hard like concrete. My eyes take a minute or two to adjust to how dark it is, wherever I am. Looking up, the only thing I can see other than darkness is a crack in the ceiling, where only a small bit of what seems like daylight beams from it. I blink my eyes a few more times, and they adjust more to the lack of lighting. I place my hands firmly on the ground to lift myself up. Facing forward, I see a flickering orangey-yellow light, most likely some kind of contained flame, lighting up a wall and what seems like a doorway. I get up from the floor and step towards the light. It casts a shadow into the room I'm in, and just before I hit into them I see bars which seemingly are meant to keep me in here. I shake them just a little to see if I'm locked in. (Yes, yes I am.)  
I must have made a noticeable amount of noise, because I hear someone calling out in response to it.  
"Hello?" the voice shouts. It only takes me a moment to match the voice up with a person.  
"36!" I shout to the doorway mentioned before. "It's you, right?"  
"Yeah! Is that 30 talking to me?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"I-I saw they took you first. I thought they killed you."  
"Nope, I'm here. I'm not dead."  
"Thank goodness."  
"So... do you know where we are?" I ask.  
"We're in prison, that's for sure... but otherwise, let me tell you what else I know."  
"Go ahead."  
"Well, you remember getting attacked, right?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I think they dragged us to an underground lair. Like, this is their dungeon and they just keep us here until we die, lose our minds, or they kill us."  
"You said that a little too calmly for comfort." I joke. "Also, who is 'they?'"  
"I'm just stating some of the possible purposes. 'They' refers to the people with the tattered fabric and the glowing red eyes."  
"We need to think why they dragged us here. There has to be a reason."  
"Just to do emotional damage, I think."  
"Maybe..." I say, quietly.  
"I bet 1.5 is crushed that you... and the rest of us are missing."  
"Absolutely. We have to get out of here. I have to get home to my girlfriend."  
"We'll find a way."  
"You're super smart, and I'm strong. I'm sure we can find a way out."  
"I think so. If we had 24 here it wouldn't be a problem."  
"Yeah, 24's a genius. Why did he stay back again?"  
"His wife is pregnant. He has bigger responsibility at home than out here." he jokes.  
His statement shakes me a little. I don't know why, but it just makes me wonder more and more about how sick 1.5 is, and if she'll be okay by the time I get home. 36 notices that his statement caught me off guard.  
"I know 1.5 is really sick..." he murmurs. "But we'll get home."  
"I wish you could be sure about that." I say, sadly. "I love my girlfriend... and I know you have family at home that you miss..."  
"I do miss my family." he pauses. "We'll get out, I swear."  
"I suppose..." I say, walking slowly around my cell. I sit against a wall, which I can now see because my eyes have adjusted to the dark. I sigh.  
"It's gonna be okay." 36 says. "We have a chance."  
As soon as he finishes speaking, we hear a loud sound, much like an impact. Then another thud after that, like a rock hitting dense metal. It stops for a few seconds.  
"Wh- What was that?" 36 says to me, sounding scared and flustered.  
"I don't know." I hear him run to the back of his own cell.  
We hear the sound of a door opening, and then light footsteps coming closer. I look out the door to see her standing there - eyes glowing red, claws looking newly sharpened.  
"So..." she says. "You want to go home..."

From 1.5's view:

I wake up in the morning, feeling peaceful and safe. I stayed at the lab for the night, as I was too tired to go home. Doctor S and I talked later in the night yesterday, and we cleared up a mystery or two about my pregnancy. We figured out for sure how far along I am, to be exact - five weeks and one day. We also figured out who caused this - it was the red-eyed girl that looks like me... she must have snuck into the hospital before I came to get my shot, and switched up the medicines or something. It would explain why 28 heard the noises and saw a red glow in the medicine room. It's really the only thing that makes sense, unless 30, for whatever reason, switched them out because he wanted a child regardless of whether I'd live or die. I highly doubt that would ever happen, though. He knew very well what would happen to me if I ever got pregnant. Unfortunately, now we're going to find out.  
I slept well, in the bed I'd sleep in when I still lived in the lab. When I woke up, I left my room and walked into the lab, to see Doctor H brewing morning coffee for the others. She notices me and kind of just looks at me with this sympathetic expression.  
"Hey there." she remarks, with a hint of drowsiness in her voice.  
"Good morning."  
She pours the newly-made coffee into a mug, creating a small could of steam.  
"So, Doctor S told me you've gotten yourself into a bit of a situation."  
"Did he tell you?"  
"Well... no. He told me to bring it up with you. He said it's pretty serious."  
"I'd say so."  
"So what exactly did you manage to do?" She puts the mug down on the counter. "Bust an organ? Cause a landslide out in the wasteland? Did a group of people walk in while you and your man were up and at it?"  
"No..." I laugh. "I did bust a vessel in my back, but that was supposed to be fixed. Funny enough, that's what's caused the main problem."  
"I'll fix the vessel if something's still wrong..."  
"Well, actually..." I stammer. "The vessel's far down in my back. Where one of the last vertebrae meets the sacrum... at least that's what I was told."  
"I'd just get it from the outside. You could stay awake, and I'd only have to make a small incision."  
"My personal doctor was going to take care of it... but we found something out... and that's my big issue."  
"Is another bone or organ blocking it or something?"  
"Well... sort of." I pause. "There's actually a baby blocking it..."  
She stops everything she's doing, and just looks at me.  
"Oh... oh my god..." her mouth hangs open a little. "B-but how?"  
"I think I walked into a trap..." I explain.  
I spend the next few minutes elaborating on everything that happened. She listens closely, but seems to shocked about this whole mess. She's absolutely not the first to be caught off guard by this - I really would be surprised if she wasn't. I tell her everything I know, and then she pauses, asking me how 30's handling all of this. I tell her that's another problem, and that he went missing the day after I found out, and hasn't returned in a few days. She gives me more sympathy, and says she's so sorry about everything that's happened. Doctor V enters the room, and picks up some coffee. Doctor H just looks at me, with eyes full of worry. It seems like she wants me to tell her, so I guess I will.  
"Hey 1.5! It's been a while!" she says with a smile, just like her counterpart back at the settlement.  
"Hello..." I murmur. She pours herself coffee just as Doctor H did before.  
"I wouldn't sip that coffee yet... I have news."  
"Oh... alright. What's up?"  
"I'm having a baby."  
Once again, a shocked reaction occurs. Once again, I have to explain. And once again, I have to remind myself that the only person who I need to announce this to has disappeared.

The day passes, and we carry on. All of us just talk about everything that's happened, in the lab, in the settlement, and of course everything with the baby. Eventually, I begin to find myself tired and achy. Doctor S brings me to his car, and we drive home. We spend plenty of the drive talking about the baby, and everything that's probably going to happen.  
"You have to keep me updated on this, alright. How about... once or twice a month, I'll come and get you and we can do check-ups and make sure you're alright."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Okay. You're going to need all the support you can get right now... and I'd like to be there for you."  
The drive ends, and he lets me down onto the dirt.  
"Oh! Before you go, I have something for you. It might make all of this a little easier."  
"Oh, uh... okay. I don't know what you're giving me, but still, thank you for being here for me."  
"It's no problem at all." He's already on one knee, so that he could put me down. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a ball of fluffy fabric. He neatens it up with his finger and places it in my arms. I look at it more closely. It is green, the same shade that 30 is. I feel the texture, which is all too familiar.  
"We had extra fabric left over after we were done constructing him... I had found it a few days before you showed up, and when I heard 30 was missing, and... your other situation... I figured I'd give you something of his until everything settles. You know... you'll have a piece of him with you wherever you go."  
"I see..." I murmur, clutching the fabric tighter. "Thank you, thank you so much."  
His gift is so thoughtful, and makes me feel better. I'm sure it's kind of weird to some that he gave me an unused clipping of my missing boyfriend's skin, but the feel of it... the idea that at least a part of him is here with me and the baby... is just so soothing.  
I make it back home, and V is there to greet me.  
"Glad to see you're back! How'd it go?"  
"We just talked and stuff... about 30... and how I was sick... T-they gave me this."  
I present to her the roll of green fleece that Doctor S gave me. She just looks at it, looking a bit weak when absorbing all the sentiment within the gift.  
"He wanted us to have a piece of him with us. It's leftover from when he was built..."  
"Wow..." she says. "So he'll be here in spirit?" she chuckles a little, but stays mostly serious, knowing how much I miss him.  
"I'm just gonna got to my room and get settled." I tell her. "If you need me, that's where I'll be. If not, then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."  
"Alright 1.5. Goodnight."  
I make it up to my room, wondering if this gift has any other sort of meaning behind it, besides the one Doctor S explained to me. I feel like the longer I hold the fabric, the heavier it gets. The longer I feel it with my hands, and look at the color of it, I begin to feel my heart sinking. I miss him so bad... I just want him to come home. I just want to hug him and kiss him, and tell him how much I love him. I want him to come home and smile about how we've been missing each other so bad, and that we're reunited... I just want to see his face light up when I tell him that he's going to be a dad... I want so many things, but right now I just want everything to be okay.  
I put the fabric down, along with all of my worries. (Well, actually, most of them stay with me.)  
I don't really quite know where to put it, considering it's a roll of bright green, unused fabric. Then, an idea comes to me. It seems like it would be very comforting, but maybe a but strange. I think if others knew about my situation, they'd understand that I'm slowly becoming more emotionally stressed, as 30 is missing for longer and I'm getting bigger and my due date is gradually getting closer... It's all just so much to take in...  
I grab the fabric and unroll it, and place it on my bed. I make my way over to the pillows, and grab the fluffiest one. I straighten it out, and place the fleece over it, wrapping it all the way around and tucking it in so it stays. I place it in 30's spot on the bed, step away, and observe. The color makes my heart sink again, thinking that this my be the only thing I'll ever have from him... well, mostly.  
I find myself looking out my window for a little while, watching the wind blow dust and debris across the wastelands. I look for shadows and figures of anyone who might be have gotten away from the ones who attacked and took them. The sun slowly retreats for the day, beyond the horizon. I get sidetracked for a while, once again thinking about 30 and our baby. I think about how everyone I've told wants to look out for me and make sure that nothing happens to me. Once the sun disappears, I shake these thoughts and watch the night sky light up the world as if it were still day. The glow of the moon and stars reflects off of the metal and plastics in the endless rubble, the only remnants of the world that once was. A part of me aches, thinking that the people who created me had so suffer through such an earth-shattering event that could have destroyed their lives even more than it has now. I end up thinking about them... as well as my very existence... when my construction was happening, the doctors took down notes about my capabilities as a being... I don't think they had a lot in mind for me, and for a while, I was convinced I wasn't much either. I was an experiment - a bare minimum with flaws that others would see and be sure to remove upon the next.  
I envision my blueprints, and this wave of discomfort washes onto me... when they were sketching me out... they drew my internal workings. I shiver thinking about how my blueprints literally have a blank space in the abdomen... because, according to that piece of paper, there's just no way I could ever have a baby. I groan, and discontinue leaning on the windowsill. I stand just a step away from it, so that the light from the cosmos still shines down on me. I look down at my feet, and then to my abdomen. The thought of the blueprints crosses my mind again, because, you know, I'll never ever get pregnant. There's just no way. In my brain, I scoff, thinking about how tired I've been, and how I've ached, and felt like throwing up, because ironically enough, I've been plagued by symptoms and hardships of the first trimester. It's strange how all of this happened to work out.  
I think for a little longer, then retire to the bed before it gets any later. I get under the covers, trying to warm up a little. My thoughts from before come back a little, and it puts a bit of a damper on my mood. I stretch for a moment, and my hand touches something soft. My face instantly changes into a smile, and my heart flutters. I turn over, hoping to see my dear 30, home safe and sound. I feel like I could scream, knowing he's here. All I want to do is blurt out how much I love him and miss him and that I'm pregnant with his child but all I see is the green pillow that I had wrapped before.  
I feel like my heart shattered for a moment... I miss him so bad that just one little touch of something soft reminded me of him. I just look at the pillow, and then down at my abdomen. I press my hand on it, and feel my little bump. I look back up at the pillow, and pull it close to me. I wrap my arms around it, and place my head on it, the way I'd normally sleep next to 30.

30... I clench the pillow tighter, and I feel it brush my bump. He'd be so happy if he were here...  
If he were here... it's just so hard to accept...  
I begin to think again about what could have happened to him, and I start to ask myself if he's been killed by that thing...  
I get so nervous about it that I almost forget to take a breath. I gasp a little, then look at the fabric, and then think of 30... and I just lose it. I feel myself welling up with tears... and I just squeeze the pillow, letting them run down face. I murmur things to myself, just begging to anything that he'll come back. I don't know what I would do without him, especially now... I clench the pillow, weeping, hoping on every single star I looked upon before that 30, the most wonderful person in the world, the man of my dreams, the father of this child, will just somehow, some way, manage to come home. I would do anything to have him back - there is nothing in the world right now that I need more than his presence. I fall asleep clenching the pillow, wet with tears. I don't know what's happening to my mind... Maybe I'm just moody from... natural causes, but I need to be stronger than this. Crying won't get him get back here, looking for him will. After last night, I saw myself at a very low point, and I don't want that to happen again. I'm assembling a team to track down 30 and the others who are missing, and we WILL find them, no matter what. I think about the baby growing, little by little, and begin to feel empowered. I decide that there is nothing that should stop me. From now on, I am taking the offensive. We will find 30. We will save everyone who is missing. I will live to see this child be born. I'm going to be strong, and from now on, I refuse to let anything in this land try to stop me.

From -1.5's view:

"Alright everyone, listen up."  
The citizens pile into the town square, awaiting news on what's happened. They all look at me up on this podium, anxious to know what's going on. V, 28 and a few of the other officials stand near me, listening. 28 nods at me, smiling.  
"We've run into a problem. On their trip, our people were attacked."  
I receive gasps and looks of worry.  
"They were taken somewhere northwest. In total, we are missing twelve of our citizens, all male. That would include 11, 12, 13, 17, 18, 21, 22, 30, 34, 36, 37, and 38. The only ones who escaped from the attackers were 27 and 16."  
The audience looks over at them.  
"Now..." I pause. "I will not let our captured friends stay missing for long. I promise to you all to have them back here as soon as I possibly can. They are our friends, and family members, and... perhaps more. But I swear, starting today, that I will spend every moment I can tracking each one of them down, and devising a plan to get them home safe and sound. We have officials and specialists checking the route to see where they disappeared, and where they might be now."  
I pause, and I watch the reactions from the crowd. My stomach turns a little.  
"Once we figure that out, we will carry out one of two options. Though I highly doubt this will work, some sort of negotiation should be in order. If that doesn't work, which is... plausible... we'll travel to the place, break in, get every one of them out, and get them home. Unfortunately, this is all still in early stages. We only have an idea where they could be, but we are quickly making progress. We will work every single day until we find them all. I swear, we will get them all home, and we will make sure that whoever did this will never do any harm to this town again!"

The people cheer, and wave their hands in the air. I exit the podium, my head feeling as if it were going to fall off.

"You were awesome." 31 praises me. "Very strong."  
"You think so?" I ask. "I think I got a little off topic."  
"Don't worry, you were great."  
I take a look around the room. 31 and 24's home is so nice. It's very quaint and I feel safe there. I love visiting them, they're such a sweet couple, and an even more wonderful family, now that they have 55, their daughter.  
I held 55 just once, about an hour or so after she was born. It was only for a few minutes, but I remember how I felt when I looked at her. Her features were so small - she began to make me think twice about having a child - little did I know that it was already too late for me to decide that for myself... by the time I met 31's baby, I was already a few weeks pregnant.  
Just as I am thinking about 31 and 24's lovely daughter, I hear her cry coming from the other room. The cry shakes me a little. At some point in the future, I'm going to be hearing that all the time, and I'm going to have to respond (well, if I don't die, of course).  
"Oh, dear." she puts her hand to her cheeks. "I'll be right back."  
She scurries away into the next room, and I hear her pick up the baby, and then trying to comfort her. She cries a little less, and 31 brings her out to where I stand.  
"Shhh..." she whispers. "It's alright..."  
"She's precious." I say. "You're so lucky."  
"She really is the sweetest thing, 1.5. Would you like to hold her?"  
"Oh, yeah, of course." I stutter. "Let me see how I am at this." I chuckle.  
"I bet you're great."  
31 gently places 55 into my arms. She is soft and gentle, and holding her makes me feel really special, especially considering the fact that I'm now a sacred vessel of life that's going to be doing this a lot.  
"I think she really likes you. You're a natural!" she goes quiet for a minute. "I mean... I hope this isn't hard on you... I know you can't... well... have one, and I don't want you to think I'm r-"  
"No, no. Don't worry at all." I smile at her. I hold the baby closer to me, supporting her head and bottom. She cuddles up to me, nuzzling her head onto my chest. "She's adorable."  
"Oh, she's my whole world... I'd do anything for her. I'd go through all that pain again if I had to, because I love her so much."  
I shudder... all of that pain... that's the scariest part... that's the part I'm going to dread the most... if I even make it through.  
"You're lucky." she jokes. "You'll never have to go through that. It was difficult, to say the least. But, to see your baby for the first time... to look into it's little eyes... it's all so worth it."  
"Would you ever do it again?" I ask quietly, trying to keep 55 calm.  
"Yes, I would. In fact, I talked to 24 about it recently... we're thinking about it."  
"Oh, well, congrats to you both." I joke. "When are you thinking?"  
"Maybe another six months or so. Not to get off track, but you're taking care of 55 really well."  
"Thank you." I say. "This is practice I'm going to need."  
She looks at me, puzzled.  
"Going back to you having another baby... maybe if you wait a few more months, the timing'll be just right, and our kids can grow up together. Maybe they'll be good friends just like we are." I laugh.  
"1.5!" she gasps. "Are you... are you joking?!" a huge smile appears on her face.  
"Not at all... I'm... I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my goodness! How? I thought you couldn't-"  
"Yeah... neither did I." I joke. "I walked into a trap, I think. But I'm trying to make the best of all of this."  
"I just... Congrats!" She puts her hands out for me to give 55 back to her, so I do. 31 brings her into the other room and places her back in her crib, then re-enters the room. She smiles at me happily and gives me a big hug.  
"I'm so happy for you... I-I can't even tell you're pregnant! How far along are you?"  
"About eight weeks, I believe."  
"Oh, wow! You have to tell me everything! How have you been feeling? Does 30 know? When are you due?"  
I chuckle, and explain all I know to her, even about the fact that I might die. She listens the whole way through, giving me a look of sympathy and encouragement.  
"I think you'll make it through, and I think you'll be a great mother."  
"Thanks..." I say. "This is all just so... bizarre, though. I-I mean if I predicted what my life would be like a year ago, I would have never even come close to envisioning this.  
"It seems like you're dealing with this pretty well so far."  
"Eh, I'm trying - I'm actually going to the doctor in a little while to get a shot." I explain that to her too, and how it's going to help me do this. 2 finally developed it, and we're injecting it when I'm exactly eight weeks (which is today, roughly). We're doing this at a even marker so that it's easier to keep track of. The injection's going to contain chemicals that'll slow down the balance in my body that's regulating my pregnancy. It'll extend the time until the baby is due, so I'll be pregnant for much longer. But, on the bright side, taking a longer time to grow will help my body adapt to this condition, making me far less likely to be injured, and even lower my risk of death. Who would think I might actually get to see the baby and hold him or her after having it? I might... live. Perhaps all of this isn't as bad as it seems.

"Alright..." 2 murmurs. "Let me just give you some fair warning..."  
"Eh, go ahead." I laugh.  
"I've decided to give you five injections, one every two days. This medicine is experimental, so I don't want to give you a large dose all at once. Your body might have a reaction that's pretty... violent."  
"Really now?" I joke. "I'm already not doing so hot in general, so, y'know, whatever."  
"I'm still not going to make it tougher on you than it needs to be."  
"Understood." I say, lifting my arm to him. This all feels a bit like deja-vu. "Let's get this over with."  
He holds my arm and injects one-fifth of the needle's contents into me. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as the damn shot that started this whole mess did. In fact, it's not even bad at all. It's actually... tolerable. Maybe this pregnancy won't hurt me as much as I think. Maybe I still have a chance...  
"Okay, there you go." 2 says proudly, rubbing the spot in my arm where he put the needle. "So, when we finish this, your new due date will be..." He looks at his calendar and counts the months with his fingers. "August - late August. So, around twelve months."  
"Wow." I say. "That's... forever."  
"But, it could save you." he states quietly. "You can live."  
"Right..." I pause. "A-and also if 30 comes back, he can spend as much time with, uh, us, as possible."  
"That too. Well, do you have any questions?"  
"Nah," I mumble, and but my hand on my lower abdomen. "I'm all good."  
"Well then, you're welcome to say if you'd like, or if you're leaving, then have a nice day, I'll see you soon!"  
"Alright 2, I'll talk to you in a couple of days." I say, walking out.  
I get home, and sit on the side of the bed. I look at my calendar, and think about what on earth my live could be like in a matter of weeks or months. I try to wrap my head around the fact that I might still be pregnant at this time next year. 30 might be here. I might still be pregnant. I might have already have it. Or, I might already be dead. Who knows, I guess.  
I'm due a year from now, so let the continuing mystery, and the true countdown, begin.

1.5:

My eyes shoot open, just as I start heaving again. This is getting old really fast. The worst part is, now that that shot is in me, the nausea probably won't wear off for EIGHT weeks now instead of four. It's nasty, I tell you.

After all of that blows over and I take care of the issue, I do my daily check of myself in the mirror. Still not looking pregnant (I think) but still coming off as pretty sick. That's the third time so far that I've become physically ill, and I can probably assume it won't be the last. Wonderful. I look down at my stomach, still unchanged, and just think to myself for a moment.  
I'm having a baby. Like, it seems unreal. It's hard to think about, and even tougher to let sink in. But, besides the fact that it's hard to believe, I'm actually becoming... okay with this. I've even started to get attached to the baby, really. All in all, I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be, in fact, despite the sickness and what have you, I suppose I'm not doing so bad at all. When I feel the little firm spot that'll eventually get much bigger, I feel... love. I feel happy, like a mother typically would. It's really weird, in a way, surreal, even. All of this is weird, but I will admit there I some days where I do like this.

There's still been no sign of 30, even after a month. He could be anywhere at this point, if he's even alive. 24 and I have been trying to trace where everyone could have gone, but to little avail. We're missing a few things that would link everything together. We found that there are more mangled, strange creations just like the one that looks like me, only making me more concerned to where everyone might be, if they happen to be living. Those... things - they have to be hiding somewhere. Just... where? They could be miles and miles out for all we know. This wasteland is so vast and expansive, we might never find them. Though I'm so scared, I don't want to give up hope. I have no reason to. If 30 comes home, we have a new life ahead of us. If he doesn't... Then I have new life ahead of myself that I'm sure he would have been happy with. And if I die, and 30's dead... well, the baby'll have lots of good people to take care of it. Regardless, I want everything to be okay. I want him to come home so we can all be happy.

I make my way down to 2's office, my stomach still aching a little. I have my weekly checkup, and he asks me all about how I'm feeling. I laugh off the fact that I woke up ill, but he makes note of it just in case it gets serious in the future. I've been pregnant for nine weeks, but technically, because of the shot, every one "week" I have is two actual weeks. It's moderately confusing, and it especially will be once I get to the later months. I'm feeling too many things from this pregnancy. I'm happy, really - but I'm just so, so scared and I wish I more control over my whole life right now.

I go into work every day hoping to find them, especially 30, who's in for a shock once he gets back here. We start finding a trail of events that might lead us to where they are. I can only hope it works, because I'm missing 30, and my friends who went as well, more and more every day. I need 30 here. I feel incomplete without him. I feel alone... and it's getting worse. I think it's because I'm pregnant and I'm subconsciously relying on the father of this child. God, I miss him. I love him so much, and I just feel so desolate without him here.

We call in 16 and 27, who escaped the attackers. They recall that our guys were taken up Northwest. We focus on the mapping up there, and try to track them down. No luck. Weeks pass. I hit ten weeks. Eleven. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen.

At fourteen weeks, I looked at myself in the mirror and found that I was showing just enough to notice. I now wear a loose jacket to work and around town every day in order to keep this to myself and the few people who know. Though I do want to keep this on the quiet side, I really am not too interested in making a big announcement and being all open about it. I really don't want all this attention, especially when I'm actually in labor. If I die, it'll be a much bigger deal. If I pass on, I'd just like for it to quiet and easy. The town will mourn, but it'll be much worse if the pregnancy goes public. My other half is missing, and I just feel like being quiet, I guess.  
I wake up one morning in late November, and I look out the window. The town... it's that time of year - the first major snowstorm. It's bitter cold, and snowflakes are falling from the heavens quickly. I realize that the father of my child is out there, and my heart sinks. I realize that even with the progress we've made in our search, we can't actually go out looking. The town will be buried in snow, and it will be too dangerous for anyone except our doctor friends at the lab, which is eleven miles away. We are stuck like this. I issue orders for paths in the town to be cleared. We can only walk around town, but not leave. We are stuck here until at least late February. My heart aches, knowing there's nothing I can do but wait, take care of my growing baby, and watch myself grow... alone. It hurts so bad knowing we will have to wait out the winter. It will be months until I see 30 again.

1.5:

It's the dead of winter. We will welcome a new year this evening. This year will be different - I will start the year alone. I will be pregnant until August, and thus this year I will have a child, as long as I survive.

I went to see 2 again today. I laid down in his office for a while, because my back was killing me. It's doing that more and more as time passes, but I try not to complain because I know it's only going to get worse. I fall asleep, and when I wake up, 15 is in the office, but not 2.  
She greets me, and asks me if I'm alright. I tell her that I'm okay, but I've decided that I'll tell her about the pregnancy. I feel bad having gone this long without saying a word, but I guess I can just tell her now.  
"Are you still sick?" she asks. "I see you in here all the time."  
"Eh, yeah, unfortunately."  
"Goodness 1.5, what on earth do you have? You've been sick for months!"  
I pull my blanket up a little more because I'm cold.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Well, I don't want to intrude. I'm just kind of shocked and amazed at how long you've been ill."  
"I'll absolutely tell you. But, please, don't mention it to anyone. Only a few people know."  
"Alright..."  
"I'm pregnant, actually."  
"Woah!" she shouts. "I had no idea! I-I would have never seen that coming!"  
"Yeah, you're telling me." I laugh. "I'm just trying to make the best of it."  
"Well, congratulations!" she says with a smile.  
"Thanks so much." I slide off the table and look at myself in the mirror like I did the day I found out I was pregnant.  
"I'm so happy for you. I bet you're going to be a great mom."  
"Ha, yeah." I joke. "Fantastic."  
"Really! You're a leader, so just taking care of a kid should be easy for you!"  
"Well, maybe." I laugh. 2 reenters the room.  
"You're awake!" 2 says. "Feeling better?"  
"Yeah, a lot. Thank you."  
"Are you coming to the New Year's gathering tonight, 2?" 15 asks him.  
"I should be there, I assume I'll be seeing you both?" We say yes. I wrap things up there and head to my office for a little while to gather some papers and clean my desk. I've hit a milestone... a few days ago I started getting the nursery ready. It's nothing much right now, but holy shit, I'm nesting. I'm getting ready to have a baby. Maybe that's why I'm cleaning my desk - "motherly urges" or something like that. Who knows? All I am sure about is that I'm nearly halfway there, and things are starting to get real. It's kind of weird, but also exciting - the best thing I can do is just be ready.

We gather into the room with a radio, and listen to 29 count down while she holds one of those fancy World-Time Watches. She found one a while ago, and apparently it's a very expensive one. It has a name on it, it was made by a guy named Louis Verron or something. But it's super accurate, or so I've heard. I feel my heart beat faster as the year ends. My friends and I are all gathered around the radio, eagerly waiting to start anew. We hit the next year, and we all shout happily as we ring in this new beginning. 15 sits next to me, and as soon as she finishes shouting in celebration, she grabs 6's face and kisses him. Aw. I look away, remembering that I haven't kissed 30 in six months. And, of course, looking the other way, I see 31 and 24, also embracing one another and getting awfully cozy. I sigh.

The winter is passing, just a day at a time. It's January, and there's still been no sign of 30... We need to find him, because I'm progressing and I'm getting scared that I can't do this without him. I am eighteen weeks and three days. Reality is truly setting in now.  
We plan on waiting out the rest of the winter, and then once the snow melts, we will locate where these red-eyed people are hiding, make our way onto their land, and take our captured friends back. We need all of them back, and let's not forget, we need 30.

Things have changed a little in the past few months, for the better, mostly. 24 says he's started pinpointing where those things are hiding, and we can very easily find where the guys might be soon. I trust his opinion, and I'm ready to have 31 tell him the news. I know he'll keep that secret safe.  
Speaking of the news, the baby is doing well, and I feel so much better than I did. Dare I say it, but I'm actually starting to love being pregnant. I feel special, like I'm doing a really good and selfless thing. I am giving life. I am carrying a miracle, whatever you'd like to call it - I am a sacred vessel, hosting a being that is pure and wonderful (presumably... I sure hope it's wonderful). Though 30 is gone right now, this baby makes me feel happy, more and more each day, believe it or not. It makes me feel like a part of him is still here, watching over me as I move farther along in this journey. I can't wait for him to come home. I can't wait for him to see me and our baby. It kind of serves as a special reminder that he will always have a place within my heart, mind, and soul, no matter what happens.  
I used to think the baby was a burden... and I mean, it has its cons but it's not as bad as I ever imagined. Despite the backaches and the sickness, I feel happy - fulfilled, in a way. It's hard to explain, but despite that being pregnant is hard on me, me spirits are staying high for the most part. The only thing that would ease all of this up is if you-know-who were to come home and give me some form of support. We'll find him eventually. I know we will. I hope.

Today is the eighteenth of January, and my birthday is tomorrow. But the best thing I could ever have asked for happened a day early. I woke up this morning, feeling a tad heavier than normal. I looked in the mirror, seeing that I've gotten a little bigger. And then I felt it. No, really. I felt it. The baby moved! It felt so weird, like bubbles, and then like pressure shifting down and to the side a little. I actually was kind of amazed by it. I'll admit, I loved it. I felt really... happy. And alive, too. Alive... whoever thought that something basically destined to kill me could fill me with such joy? Maybe all of this isn't so bad after all.

The next day, I decide to relax and enjoy my birthday with who I actually have around me. 28 takes me out, and 31, 24, 15, and 2 tag along. Everyone is inside for the day because it's snowy and cold, but all of us bundle up and head to the edge of town. We come across a frozen pond, and 28, being moderately impulsive, jumps on it, and starts sliding across the icy surface. He begins yelling and laughing, and we all watch, giggling at his childish nature. 24 joins him, surprisingly. 24 isn't really a fun guy most of the time, so it's a little unexpected. 31 encourages him and giggles. We both stay off the ice because, well, falling would be bad. I mean, I'm pregnant, and guess who else is? 31! (I guess 24 has to be at least a little fun, if you catch my drift, haha.) They both start goofing around, and 24 falls on the ice. It's hilarious, even he starts laughing. I decide to be a stupid idiot and step on the ice just a little, and I keep my balance. I slide towards the center of the pond, and just before I feel I might fall over, 28 catches me.  
"Easy there, momma. Safety first." he says jokingly. The holds me and we slide over to solid ground. He helps me onto the bank, and smiles. I don't mean this in the romantic sense, but there's something about 28 that's cute. He's like, the biggest sweetheart, other than 30, of course. He's just so nice, and I really don't know why. He just is. I wish I was as nice as him. You know, 31 is really nice too. The only one from that clan that isn't nice is 24. Well, he can be, he's just usually too much of a wiseass to notice. He's just so smart though, and we need him. I guess he's not so bad. I guess most people, even the bad ones, aren't so bad. Even terrible people usually have at least one good trait. The only person I can think of that doesn't have good traits is that clone... well... she caused this (well, probably). And this preganacy... I actually have become thankful for. I think this baby might change my life for the better. I'm nervous for the future, but the least I can do is have a positive attitude.

By the time I get home, the baby's moving and kicking again. It actually is kind of enjoyable. I feel it again when I get in bed, and I rub my belly. I look closely, to see my stomach shift just the slightest bit. I gasp a little, kind of in shock. But then I realize that it's a good thing, and that the baby's healthy. I breathe a sigh of relief a little, and I just feel really happy to be alive. Pretty sure a tear or two leaks out of the side of my eye. This experience is changing me. I used to never want to have a kid, like EVER. Now, I kind of am mad at myself for never giving it a thought. Even though I'm still in a bit of danger, I feel pretty up. It's hard to explain... My baby is moving and kicking, and I'm happy-crying a little because of how happy it makes me. Thinking about death doesn't really phase me as much. I don't really even feel bothered. I just want 30 to come home, and I want to have this baby. I'm actually getting excited.  
Dare I say it, but even after all this trouble, I'm pretty sure I'm jubilant about this whole situation. I'm keeping my hopes and spirits up, and all I can say right now is this: I cannot wait to be a mother.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: Please Save Me

30:

You know, I really thought that that mangled thing was just going to kill me right away. But nope, she just moved me to a different cell farther away from the surface. Great. Now I really have a lot less hope of getting out of here. I tried escaping more than once, and both times have landed me back here with far more bruises than I had before my dimly-lit adventures in this hellhole. But, will I try to escape again? Probably. It's been months, and I have to get home to 1.5, who presumably is still ill. I have to take care of her. Not only that, but I just miss her so much too. I worry about her every day. With all of this endless time to think, I just wonder about her constantly. I wonder if she's alive or dead, safe or exposed, surrounded by friends or horribly alone. I just need to get out of here.  
The guard, a sinister figure who looks like me, and nearly ripped both my arms off during my last attempt to get free, comes to check on me and presumably intimidate me. As soon as I hear him leave the hall. I start fiddling with the lock as quietly as I can. Luckily, I'm strong enough and able to get it open. I slowly open the cell door, hoping it won't be squeaky and get me killed. I quickly slip out and begin sneaking through the shadows and down the corridor. All of a sudden I feel the floor get less secure below me, and before I know it, it caves in and I fall through. I hit the floor really hard, but try not to make a sound in hopes that they still haven't noticed I'm gone, if that's even possible. I get up, and brush all of the dust and rubble that just fell on me off myself. I look up to see something I haven't seen in months. Another prisoner.  
She's a girl, and looks incredibly startled. Well, I can't really blame her, it's not every day you see some guy fall through the ceiling right in front of you. I can barely see her, but her fabric is tan, and she's a bit taller than 1.5 is. She has strange eyes, unlike anything I have ever seen. They are green, and resemble a human's. It interests me on how that could even be. I'll ask her another time, now probably isn't a good idea.  
"Oh, uh, hey there." I whisper, trying not to scare the poor girl any more than she probably already is.  
"I... hello?" she says, confused. "W-who are you?"  
"My name's 30. I've been trapped here for ages - looks like we're in the same boat."  
"...yeah..." she murmurs, stepping back a little. I think she's scared of me, but she shouldn't be. I don't hurt people. I try to come off as someone who's not scary, it hopes she won't be frightened by me.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I say, reaching out to her just a little. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Nove." she mumbles shyly.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Nove." I smile. "I'm sorry we had to meet in a situation like this."  
She pauses, wondering what to say (I think, usually I can read others a little better than this).  
"How exactly did you get here?" I ask.  
"It's a long story... they found me out in the wastelands a while ago... they said I was a mutant or something. Then they took me here, and I've been stuck in this place ever since."  
"That's awful... I'm sorry that that happened to you." I try to say comfortingly.  
"Oh, it's nothing... How about you? How'd you get here?"  
"I mean, it beats me, but I'm assuming it's because the red-eyed girl hates my girlfriend's guts." I scratch my head and chuckle a little.  
"Wait... so they took YOU?"  
"Yeah, I'm confused too... I'm assuming this is all part of some huge trick or plot or something. I just hope she's okay..." I sigh, still worried about 1.5.  
"Oh, what's wrong with her?"  
"From what I know, she's sick. Like, really sick." That really is all I know. Anything could have happened to her at this point. That's why I need to get out of her. I love her, I need to know that she's okay.  
"Goodness, I'm so sorry." she puts her head down just a little.  
"That's why I need to get out of here. You're welcome to tag along if you want. D-do you have a place to go?" I ask.  
"Not really... I've been stuck here for a while..." Poor girl. I feel really bad for her, maybe I can try to help.  
"Well, in that case, when we get out of here, you can come with me."  
"Really?" she says, surprised. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to-"  
"Don't worry about it. When we get out, you can come back to where I live and we can find you a home."  
"You'd do that for me?" she asks, still caught off guard a little.  
"Yeah, of course. Now, we can't do much if we just stay here, so let's try to find a way out."

We enter the corridor, dimly lit by torches on the walls.  
"Okay." I say to Nove. "What floor is this, and how often does the guard come to check on you?"  
"Only once every few days." she says. "He checked on me yesterday, so he won't come back down here for a while."  
"Alright, awesome." I gesture to the floor I fell through. "If we get back up to the floor I fell from, we can probably find an exit."  
Nove points to her right, down the corridor.  
"There are stairs that way. On the top floor of this place, I'm pretty sure there's a gap in the ceiling that we can climb out of."  
"Lead the way. I'll watch your back." I tell her, reassuringly. Slowly but surely, we walk.

After what seems like a very long, quiet period, we see it up ahead. Nove and I make our way up to it, and she sighs.  
"They put boards over it, but it looks like we can move them." she scratches her face, unsure about what to do next.  
"I'm tall, but not tall enough to reach that." I joke. "If you climb onto my shoulders, you can do it."  
She nods, and I bend forward a little so she can climb up.  
"We just have to keep it down, or else those things'll come right for us." I try to warn her, but not scare her or put her under pressure.  
"Right." she affirms, now sitting on my shoulders. I hold her lower legs so she doesn't lose her balance and fall off. I wouldn't want her to get hurt because of my undying need to get out of this horrible place.  
"It's probably going to take us a few minutes to get out - that gap is pretty high up."  
"Yeah." she says. "You might have to get out first, and then pull me up. You going first might be tough, though, because I highly doubt that I can lift you up." she laughs a little.  
"We'll figure something out." I pause. "You know, this is nice. I haven't had any social interaction with another person in months."  
"Aw," she says. "Who was the last person you talked to?"  
"Well, in this place, I talked to a few of the other prisoners. Besides them, I talked to a few friends, and my girlfriend of course." I miss all of them, really. I just really hope we get out of here. We're so close.  
"Well, I hope you made the best of the time you had with them." she says enthusiastically. My thoughts switch over to the last time I saw 1.5. I think to myself a little bit and try not to snicker a little.  
"I certainly did with my girlfriend, that's for sure." I really hope she didn't get that joke. I'd feel kind of bad if she did - this poor girl seems so innocent and I'd hate to be telling jokes like that and totally repulse her. Luckily, she doesn't get the implication and continues shifting the boards above us out of the way.  
"At least you have that to remember for now." she looks down at me and smiles.

Then, something bad happens. Something VERY bad. One of the planks slips and falls through the gap, and Nove shifts backwards, and accidentally shouts. The piece of wood hits the floor, making a loud, disrupting sound. My heart starts racing. We're dead. We are so, so dead. At the end of the corridor is a large metal door, we hear something on the other side of it slam down, and then we hear her voice. It's the girl, the mangled one who put me in here to begin with.  
"Who's there?" the thing shouts. Nove loses her balance and falls from my shoulders, hitting the floor, with a hard thud.  
"Oh, damn, Nove! Are you okay?" I shout.  
"Yes..." she says, getting up from the cold floor.  
We both look on, as the door swings open, revealing the girl who is about to help us along to our deaths a lot sooner than we planned.  
"Oh my goodness!" Nove gasps, looking on at the girl. "Not her!"  
The girl steps into a position, looking ready to fight, and opens her claws.  
"Oh shit..." I say, helping Nove up.  
"Going so soon?" the girl slithers. I pull Nove back onto her feet.  
"Quick!" I say "Get back on my shoulders! I'm getting you out of here!" Nove's been longer than I have, and at least I might actually have a chance fighting this girl. She's far more likely to hurt or even kill Nove, because she seems to have much less defense than I do. At least if she gets out, she gets to be free, because she's been trapped here far longer than myself. Then I realize if Nove gets out, she can possibly get to the town. That's it. I have to get her out.  
"But, what about you? She'll hurt you!" she says, sadly.  
"I'll be fine, but I need you to deliver a message for me." I say firmly. The girl looks like she's about to run at us. I have to speak quickly. "When you get out, run southwest until you get to a village. Once you get there, find someone named 1.5."  
Even if I don't get out of here, I do want 1.5 to get a message from me so she at least knows that I'm not dead (well, yet, probably). I hope it'll make her feel a little better, because I'm sure she's worried sick.  
"Alright," she nods. "Then what?"  
"Tell her that I'm okay, and that I love her, so, so much. A-and that I wish I was there to take care of her."  
"I-I'll deliver the message."  
The girl comes even closer, and I begin to panic.  
"Hurry!" I tell Nove. She climbs onto my shoulders and I lift her up towards the gap. The girl comes even closer, running at us quickly. I feel the red glow of her eyes in my skin, somehow. Though I must remain strong, I am actually quite afraid of her. I'm afraid she'll hurt me more, and I'm afraid she's already hurt 1.5 as well. Eventually I will get out of here, but I think Nove needed to be free more than I did. I'm sure I'll find my way out again soon. I am nervous about what'll happen to me now that I've been caught, but I am happy to see that at least one of us is out.  
Nove grabs the edge of the gap and pulls herself up, just before the red-eyes girl lunges at me, claws open, ready to take my life. Nove climbs out completely, and I can see the sunlight hit her for probably the first time in ages. I refocus on the demonic girl, who lifts her arm to strike me as she comes forward.  
"Say goodbye, my dear!" she shouts, letting her arm swing at me.  
Nove shouts for me, wishing she could help. But regardless, I have to face this no matter what. I just have to survive, and then I can somehow get home. I feel the pain from the girl's claws go up my spine, and I gasp in pain. I look up one last time to see if Nove is still there, but she is gone.  
Nove has escaped. My fate will be very different.

1.5:

I've been at 31's house for hours, just resting my back and telling her and 24 all about the baby. She tells me about hers too, considering she's three, probably almost four, months along now. They let me rest for the night, and then most of the day the next day. My whole back is killing me, and the baby's been kicking me nonstop. It's not that I don't like it, it's just that I'd like to take a nap without being suddenly being awoken by my kid karate-chopping my insides.  
"You're getting close." 31 says. "How far along are you now, technically?"  
"Almost twenty-three weeks." I say. "It's getting complicated... I've truly been pregnant for thirty-eight, but because of the medicine, my body's taking it as the twenty-third."  
"Weird. Since you're almost in your third trimester... what do you think you're having?"  
"I really have no idea. I mean, there's a few times where I've been convinced I'm having a boy, but I'm not really sure."  
"Did you know there's myths that supposedly predict what you're having?" she asks, jokingly.  
"Psh, no way." I laugh.  
"No, they're totally real! People have been using them for a long time." she says. "I mean, they aren't always correct, but they're still fun to test out!"  
"What do they even say? Give me an example."  
"Um, hm... If you're not sick at the beginning, you're having a boy. But if you're sicker than not, you're having a girl."  
"Damn, guess I have a little lady on the way." I joke. "Any idea what you're having?"  
"I think I'm having a boy. You, on the other hand, you're totally having a girl."  
"How do you know that?" I joke.  
"Intuition, I guess. Considering I already had one, I guess I just know how it feels, and I'm getting a little vibe like that from you."  
"That's funny." I say. "Well, we'll find out soon, I guess."

She laughs a little, and then says she's going out to the town square for an hour or so to pick up a few things. I decide to rest my back a little more, just because I'm actually starting to get pretty big, and my bones are aching more often than not. 31 leaves, and before she exits the house, she tells 24 that I'll be resting and to just check on me occasionally. She kisses him, then heads out. 24 asks me if I'm alright, and I explain that my back just hurts a little. He tries to console me by saying that he's sorry and he wishes there was something he could do, especially to get 30 home.  
"Well, we have made some progress. I'm sure we'll figure it out soon." I say.  
"I suppose. I just feel bad for you... you're having a baby and 30 doesn't even know." he pauses. "I wish they'd all come back for your sake."  
"We'll get them home."  
"I just have a sense of guilt... being a father, I know that 30's going to really be surprised when he finds out about the baby. I mean, he'll be happy, really really happy, but he'll probably be upset that he couldn't have gotten home sooner."  
"Maybe." I say. "We'll just have to wait and see."  
"Yeah. But really, as a dad, I must say 30's going to feel pretty bad. He loves you."  
"I know, and I love him too."  
"I'm sure. I'll let you be now, so you can rest. I'm sure you're aching at least a little."  
"Can you tell?" I joke.  
"Well, no, it's just that my wife's already been pregnant once, and she explained to me how it feels."  
"Oh, true." I say. "And yeah, my back's in a bit of pain. Thanks for being concerned."  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Get some rest."  
He leaves the room and closes the door most of the way, so that the light from the front window won't go in my face and keep me up.  
I'm surprised at how nice 24's been to me. Not that we was ever mean, it's just that he always comes off as generally sarcastic and as a know-it-all. But now that he know that I'm having a baby, he's being such a softie. He's being... a dad. Maybe he's just getting some extra practice considering 31's having another baby. I kind of feel a little bad for him, in a funny way. Poor guy, his wife, and his wife's best friend are both pregnant and we're just sitting around and being lazy, and poor 24 has to do everything. When 31 leaves, he has another pregnant person to watch over. I try not to be a burden, just rest and let 24 do his math and science and take care of 55. I wonder what they'll name their next one. I don't think numbers are an option now. They might have to give their kid an alphabetical name. I ponder on this for a while, then begin to wonder what 30 and I, or just 30 will name our baby. I fall asleep, and I am awoken by the sound of the front door opening. I hear 31, but I hear a second pair of footsteps as well. They don't sound like 24's, they sound... lighter.  
"Is she awake?" I hear 31 say.  
"I think so... she's just lying down and resting."  
I don't lift up my head, but I hear a few people enter the room I'm in.  
"1.5, you have a visitor."  
I sit up, yawn, and stretch out my back. I look over to see a young girl with tan fabric, and bright green eyes unlike anything I've ever seen. She's about as tall as 31, and wears a tattered, white dress over herself. I wonder why on earth she might be wearing something like that.  
"Hi there, what's up?"  
"I-I'm Nove." she says. "I have a message for you, from 30."  
My heart skips a beat. He's alive! Oh my goodness! This is so good! Somebody knows 30 and made it here! We can find him now, and he can come home! This is amazing! Externally, I keep my cool. I very much would like to hear what she has to say. I shouldn't have gotten so excited a moment ago, what if she's about to tell me that 30's dead? The thought makes me feel like crying, and gives me a pain in my chest.  
"I-I'm listening..." I say softly.  
"30 says he's okay, that he loves you so so much, and that he wishes he were here to take care of you."  
Okay now I'm freaking out. He's okay! He's alive! I'm so excited!  
"He's okay? Oh my goodness!"  
Nove stays clam, and seems to be happy to have gotten the message to me.  
"He really misses you... he would be here with me, but there was only enough time for one of us to escape the prison..."  
"Prison?" I ask. "Do you remember where he was being kept?"  
"Yes. I was in the same place as him. He's in an underground prison in the Northwest, about ten or eleven miles up. I escaped from a opening in ceiling that was boarded up."  
This. Is. Huge! We finally have someone who knows exactly where all of the guys are being kept! Now we just have to get them out! This is a game-changer! A godsent (is there is a god)!  
"24, get us a map." I say with a smile.  
"Will do." He nods, and leaves the room. I turn to Nove again.  
"Thank you for coming... you're a lifesaver." I pull my blanket off of me, and I am able to get myself off the couch (somehow) without any assistance. I press on the lower region of my back in hopes to stretch it out a little. 31 isn't really phased by this, but Nove, on the other hand, looks confused. She looks at my abdomen which is, well, getting pretty big at this point. I'm wearing a sweater, so my bump is pretty easy to see. I look to 31 for a second.  
"Would you mind telling 29 that I'm coming into the office today? We're figuring this out ASAP."  
"Of course." she says. She goes into the other room to get 55, and then heads out. I fold the blanket I just had on me and place it on the couch. It's a comfy couch, a part of me just wants to get back to resting on it again. That's not important right now, though. I'm getting to the bottom of this. I'm getting 30 and our other friends home right now.  
"I can't believe this..." I say to Nove. "He's been gone for months... I-I thought he was dead!" Just then, the baby kicks me pretty hard. I smile and laugh, knowing that a resolution to all of this might be in the near future. I pat my belly.  
"Ow, damn!" I joke. "I know you're excited that your dad's okay, but that's no reason to go punching me that hard!"  
Nove chimes in on me talking to my kid.  
"Uh, 30 said you were pretty sick... I didn't think we meant, well... this."  
"Eh, me neither. I didn't think I was pregnant." I pause. "But... he was captured before I could tell him..."  
She looks at me with sympathy.  
"I-I'm so sorry."  
"Oh, don't be. It was out of our control, I suppose. Even the pregnant part." I pull my jacket off the coatrack and put it on. It covers me entirely, hiding my pregnancy effectively.  
She cocks her brow at me, not understanding my unusual situation.  
"I'll explain later." I joke. "I'm going to my office to organize a plan to rescue my boyfriend, along with like eleven other people. You coming?"  
"Yeah, let's go get him." she smiles and nods.  
"Good, because we need you anyway." I joke. "Let's head out, no point in wasting any time."

We leave 31 and 24's house, and head to the government building. Nove looks around in awe the whole time. She explains she's never seen a place like this before in her entire life, and is shocked. I joke with her in hopes to make her feel comfortable and ready to share information with us. 24 meets us in my office, holding a map of the town and the wastelands beyond here. He rolls it out on my desk, and holds it open for us.  
"Okay, so, we're here." I point to the sketch of the town on the map. "Where'd you come into the town from?"  
"The town square, right there." She points. "Outside the prison, well outside the gap I escaped from, there's a sign that says 'Waterloo village" or something like that.  
"He's in Waterloo Village?" 24 jokes. "That's so easy, how could we have not picked up on that?"  
"Welp, it's underground, and plus you're working with me, and I only have half of a brain because I'm pregnant." I laugh.  
"It's right near the sign - it's a big, gaping hole in the ground. The entrance is camouflaged. It's behind a flap in a door."  
"Oh, wow." I say. "This is... this is great. We know exactly where they are."  
"We just have to go get them." 24 says to me with encouragement.  
I get a chill down my spine, just thinking that nearly all of this will be over soon. We know where to go, how to maneuver the place, and exactly what to do. And it's all because of one person! I am very thankful for Nove right now. She just changed this whole situation around. Because of her, we're going to resolve all of this. In just one day, she changed everything. I inhale, and then exhale, trying to stay calm, but I'm just so excited!  
We've figured it out - now we just have to execute a plan to bring all of our friends and family (and lovers) home! I smile, and the baby kicks. All of our men are going to be here soon!

1.5:

Today is the day. We found the underground hideaway, and we're going in. We're saving 30 today, as well as everyone else who was captured. I can't thank Nove enough for coming to us. If it weren't for her, we might have never found the place. It's hard to describe how thankful I am for all of this.  
We figured out a plan to go to the prison. We will march there, with defense, but with no intention to attack unless necessary. We will try to get out as many of the guys out as we possibly can, hopefully all of them. If something bad happens or if something goes wrong, we can defend ourselves. The last thing I want is to start a full-blown war or let anyone get hurt. We just need to get everyone home.  
I look around at all of the citizens coming along to help, packing their bags and getting themselves ready. My heart is racing, I can't believe that it's time.  
I feel good about today - strong, I suppose. I'm wearing my best attire, and I'm ready to lead everyone in this mission to save our dear friends and family.  
Before we head out, 2 comes to me and pulls me aside.  
"I have good news for you, dear!" he says with a smile.  
"Oh, wonderful!" I say. "What's going on? Are you pregnant too?" I joke.  
"Oh, goodness." he chuckles. "You're too funny."  
"Thanks. Now, what's the news?"  
"Based on your last checkup, I calculated out your chances of survival when you have your baby."  
"Alright, let's hear it."  
"Well, as long as you only have one child, your survival rate is about seventy percent."  
"Nice! Good enough for me!" I pause my excitement for a moment. "What do you mean if I only have one child? We can only have one at a time, right?"  
"I believe so." 2 says. "I just meant it more as not having another child after this. Your body's probably just barely going to be able to take this birth alone. You'll probably survive - but some medical attention will most likely be needed."  
"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that." I joke. "I can assure you, that WON'T be happening."  
"Right. Just stay safe and be careful out there. We'll figure all of this out once you return."  
"Alright. Wish me luck." I joke. "We have a big day ahead of us."  
"Oh, of course. I'm hoping for the best for you."  
I thank 2, and get the last few things ready. I'm so nervous, but I have hope.  
28 stands by me, holding a compass and a map to guide us. We talk as all of us march Northwest to Waterloo village.  
As we come closer, we quiet down as much as we can so that we won't be caught. We divide up, most of the citizens go with 29, and those closer to me come with me in case I need to be protected. 28, Nove, and I crouch behind a rock in order to get ready.

"So, what's the plan?" 28 jokes.  
"Listen. We CAN NOT screw this up. Do not joke. We have citizens out here and in that prison, and I don't want a single one of them to die or get hurt. We have to concentrate, and we have to do this right."  
Nove lifts her head up for a second to see if we're in the right spot.  
"There's the door!" she gestures to me the direction that it's in. "That's where half of us will go in, and the other half will go in through the ceiling gap."  
"Sounds right." I say.  
"Oh, this is exciting!" she says. "Well, nerve-wracking too, but I'm ready to help, I'm ready to do this."  
I nod at her with a smile.

I look over at 29, who is behind another rock a few yards away. She gestures something to me, but I'm not catching it. She looks away at something for a moment, and starts gesturing again, this time frantically. I'm still not getting what she's implying, but I begin to feel worry wash over me.  
Then, it happens. Nove and 28 peek in front of the rock, and they both turn around nervous and disturbed. 28 starts losing his cool, and freaks out a little. He starts babbling and stuttering at me to do something, but there's not many options. We either attempt to negotiate, or we fight. I look above the rock to see what's causing such a problem. My heart nearly stops.  
There they are - every single one of them. Every copy, every last one, standing outside of the prison, making their way towards us. They open their claws, flash their teeth, they take out their weapons if they have any. They are ready to fight. They are ready to try to beat us all into the ground.

Could they have known we were coming?

I only think about it for a moment, then I look over the rock again just to make sure I'm not seeing things. Yep, they're real. And they're coming for us. I look back over at 29, who's basically taking control of this mission. She steps out from behind the rocks, smiles like she's had a plan all along, and then shouts louder than anyone I've heard before. I guess she knows what she's doing.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" she howls, pointing her finger straight at the hoard approaching us. I look behind her, to see so many of our people appear from their hiding places and run, following 29's orders. The two sides meet each other in the middle, and they clash, filling the atmosphere with sounds of slashing and clanking. It fills my head, making me feel dizzy and somewhat disoriented. 28 looks at me, semi-crouched behind the rock, and checks if I'm okay.  
"I-I suppose." I say. I'm feeling more scared about this than I thought. "It's just that I-"  
"DUCK!" he shrieks. He throws himself on me to protect me. He pulls Nove out of sight and tries to protect her too. A copy of what seems like 6 jumps over the rock slashing at us with its sharpened fingers, and 28 confronts it. He gets no injuries, but gets thrown on the ground hard enough to where he blacks out for a few seconds. He shakes himself out of it (mostly) and gets back up. I try to stand, but Nove tells me not to put myself in danger, especially in my current state. I nod, and she gets up and joins 28 in fending off this evil lookalike. It tries to get between the two of them, to lunge at me and finish me for good. They hold him back with all their might, hoping that that thing will have enough mercy not to harm a girl who's having a baby.  
Nove turns to look at me, swiftly pulls a rock from the ground and is able to hit the demonic figure, knocking it back.  
"Go! Go! It's not safe for you here anymore!" 28 warns.  
"1.5! 1.5, get out of here! Run if you can!" Nove shouts to me.  
I back away from them slowly, my heart heavy that I seem to be abandoning my friends while their lives are in great danger. I take a few steps back, feeling so horrible. 28 yells at me to go, and I just feel like I could cry, wondering if I'll ever see him again. Finally, I find the strength to part from my protectors. It hurts my heart a ton.

I try to run, but it's hard, and it's probably just not a good idea. I just try to walk really fast because I might just pass out if I try to rush out of there. I make my way past piles of rubble, and large ruins of what the old world used to be. I pass by countless remains of previous existence, and it scares me much more than I would have thought. I just look straight forward and try to get to a place that's safe. And as I keep looking forward, I realize that the only thing ahead of me is a dead end. I've run out of path. Well, this is never good. I look at the rubble and gravel surrounding me and try to see if I can climb over it or something without hurting myself. Just as I step towards a piece of broken concrete, I get this weird feeling. I feel like I'm being watched. My shoulders tingle - something is staring at me. My heartbeat speeds up, and I feel the baby wriggling around nervously inside of me. I'm scared to turn around. What if this is the end for me? I shake these thoughts and tell myself I'm overreacting. I tough myself up, ready to face whatever is watching me. I turn around quickly, and my stomach drops. It's HER. She followed me here and now she's going to bring me to my death.

We are alone. The world is the farthest thing from silent. Sounds of shouting, metal hitting metal in the distance. I'm frightened by it, because it could mean anything. But, I just look at HER, I look at her smiling, knowing that she's going to end it for me. This thought passes through my head, and suddenly, I feel fiery. I feel an ignition in me. I feel anger. Hatred. This girl is the cause of all my problems. She started all of this. She fought me on that first day. She tampered with the medicine that got me pregnant, and then kidnapped my boyfriend. She set me up... she set all of this up. She was the catalyst in all of this. I don't know if I'm just moody or not, but just thinking of all of this enrages me. I realize now that I'm going to let this girl try and kill me, and I'm not exactly on board with that. I realize I have a chance. I have to fight back.  
"You. YOU."  
"We haven't seen each other in a while." she snickers. "Long time no see, how are you holding up, little procreator?"  
"You stop that. YOU did this to me!"  
"Ooh, good job figuring that out! Took you long enough."  
"I've known for months. I figured you out ages ago."  
"Good for you, too bad you can't do too much about it! You're dead! You're done! You're gonna be pushing up daisies!"  
"I'm already dead." I tell her, hoping to fool her. Though I might live, it strikes a part of me that makes me feel depressed for a moment. I'm right. I can't do anything I used to. I am 1.5, and I am already dead.

But I realize. Yes, I am 1.5, and I am dead. But, new life exists, I am not dead. The OLD me is dead. The old me has died, and a new me, a stronger one who needs to fight for the things she loves, is about to rise from the ashes of a one-dimensional girl who was afraid. I feel that fire in me again. It's time to finish this.

"Oh, and by the way, you disgusting second-best copy, there's plenty I can do."  
"Oh, really now?" she scoffs, sort of strolling around in a small circle, enjoying her own company. "Like what?"  
"Eh, not much, just this."  
Before she can focus back in on me, I step towards her, wind up just a little, and let my fist connect right with her jaw. She clamors, nearly falling to her feet. I step towards her, and just as she is about to lift herself up, I wedge the heel of my boot right into the center of her chest, planting her straight into the ground.

"Let me tell you something." I say, ready to knock her out. All this anger's built up in me because of her. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to hit her again, hah.  
"Well played, matriarch!" she says. It gets me feel more hostile. I dig my heel into her farther.  
"Let me tell you something, you fucking waste product." I brush off my shoulders. "Just because you've tried to put me in a state of illness and misery, tried to take everything I love, tried to destroy my whole world, just because you've done all of these things doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting. I will stop at nothing to get rid of you! I refuse to stop! I will continue to try to wipe you off the face of this earth, just like you've tried with me, up until my very last breath! You're a monster! A destroyer! I hope no accomplishments, nothing good ever happens for you!"  
"Easy there, or else I'll-"  
"No, you listen to me, succubus. I hope you're destroyed. I hope you rot! I will not stand for you terrorizing me or anyone else again!"  
"This is where you're wrong." she whispers.  
"Explain!" I dig my heel into her again.  
"You see this speaker on me? All I have to do is call the guards, and they'll kill every single person in the base, including your beloved forebearer..."  
I gasp.  
"See? You're weak. You're just a soft little mom who can't do a goddamn thing..."  
I don't know what to do. Should I just kill her?  
"If you kill me, I'm taking everyone I can with me. You'll never see 30 again if you even try."  
Must've read my mind. The fire is gone. I feel weak now. I just can't let anyone die. My heart begins to ache. I take my foot off of her. We've already attacked... time to try the other option. There's a slim to no chance that this'll work, but I guess it's worth a shot. I'm pretty positive that I'm screwed wither way. I didn't want to do this, but I guess it's time I took one for all of us. They've all been looking up to me and protecting me... and now, under some conditions, it's time I return the favor.

"What would it take?"  
She just looks at me.  
"If you don't hurt any of my friends, or any the citizens..." I pause. "...and you let me have this baby in some kind of safe environment... would you take me instead?" I put my fists out towards her, as if she were going to cuff my hands then and there.  
"Ha! Are you joking right now?" she stumbles back just a little. "You must be crazy. You're a crazy woman."  
"No, really. Under a condition or two, I'll be your prisoner."  
"I suppose I could make do with just you. You'll make a fine captive."  
"I'm sure I will, you weirdo. Please, just don't hurt anyone."  
"Whatever." she says, menacingly. "I'll figure something out, because I want more than just you. I want to take every single one of you out. At least I know you'll die. But I want more of you gone too."  
I don't know what to say to her, but my heart hurts a little again. I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone else (Well, I'm in trouble now, apparently).  
Just then, she looks at me with an evil grin. I start to panic. Something hits me in the head. The whole world starts spinning, and I black out.

30:

I am alone, but it doesn't seem like it'll be for much longer. My heart is racing. Something above me is happening. There's some serious commotion in the wastelands, I can hear it. And I'm pretty sure I know what it is. Nove made it back to the town. And now they're all coming to get me and the others.

On another note, I'm still here in this dreadful place. I don't know why those red-eyed people haven't just killed me yet, even after my last attempt to escape. So, with this small bit of confidence, I decide to be dumb - I'll try to get free again, considering there might be someone above me to help get me home. Knowing that the citizens of the town are up there (presumably), I'm sure if I try, I can make it out. I'm sure the guards are a bit distracted by all of the brouhaha going on up above.

I pick the lock, squeeze my way from behind the cell door, and make my way down the corridor. It's dark, and suddenly, one of those things falls through the ceiling, probably blowing my cover, well, AGAIN. But I hear something hopeful. I look up at the gaping hole in the ceiling, only to see Nove and 28 peering down at me. They smile and basically start screaming once they see the light hitting me.  
"30! 30! Oh my gosh, it's really you!" Nove shouts.  
"Oh, this is great! Your girlfriend's gonna be really happy to see you!" 28 chimes in.  
My heart flutters. 1.5 is here with them...  
"Is she okay? 1.5?"  
"Yeah, she's even here with us! Good news, huh? It's only the beginning, my friend!"  
I smile.  
"Is she still sick?"  
"Oh, totally! But you don't know everything yet! It'll all make sense soon!"  
I cock my brow, but I'm sure it'll all get explained to me. 28 throws me a wire to pull me up, and Nove supports him so that they can lift me out of here. I grab the cord, and they begin to pull.  
Just as I am about to get a true glimpse of the sunlight and the land, I hit the ground hard. I can't move my legs. I flip over on my back, to see another one of the copies. It's the one that's incredibly familiar - the one that looks like me. I hate that thing. I've fought with it - eh, correction - I've gotten my ass beaten by him more than once before. He's got a regular arm like mine, but his left one, on the other hand (no pun intended), is all metal, and it's gargantuan. That thing is probably almost the width of my body. I'm positive it could smash my head clear in if it got a direct hit. And, oh god, he's got me pinned down. I am SO dead. He winds up, and I move my head out of the way barely enough to where it doesn't kill me. From above, 28 grabs a rock and chucks it at the thing. It hits his head, distracting him from me for a moment. I wriggle my way out, trying to grab something to fight with. Nove throws me a staff with a sharpened end. I'm ready to fight him.

He comes at me with full power. His arm goes into the ground, cracking it. We fall through the floor. This time, I land on my feet. My sinister duplicate, on the contrary, hits the ground, face first - he hits hard at that. The sound it makes is brutal, but I realize that now's my chance to get him before he can deprive me of my own existence. I raise the staff I have, and dig it into his back as firmly as I can. He makes an ungodly sound, and gets up on his feet weakly. I back away, now that my only form of protection is lodged through him. I see him glare in a way that makes my heart just want to stop so that I'll die before he kills me violently. I feel paralyzed. I'm afraid to move because I know that no matter what I do, this is the end. I think of all the things that matter the most to me just as he grabs me by the shirt. I feel my feet lift off the ground. I think of my friends, my home, and 1.5 and how wonderful she is one last time before I die. He forcefully slams me into the wall. My head starts to get really light. I feel dizzy. He walks me over to a cell, and throws me in. My head hits the concrete floor and everything goes black.

I wake up in my cell, sitting against the wall. I'm not dead, surprisingly. It's really dark. The only light coming in is through a small crack in the ceiling. I'm disoriented, and I feel awful. The sound of arguing and more commotion wakes me.  
"This was not part of our deal! You sneaky, lying pile of garbage!"  
The voice strikes me in a way I haven't felt in ages. Could it be?  
"Well, you were dumb enough to think I'd actually negotiate with y-"  
She stops.  
"Uh, what the fuck is this?! That was my best guard and second in command! Who the fuck-"  
"It's a corpse now, idiot. It's your man, specifically, not mine. Mine's on the way home with all of my friends." Oh no.  
"No he's not! He's still here, and as soon as I lock you up, I'm gonna go find his cell and slit his throat wide open! You're all gonna die here!"  
The recognizable voice starts struggling, trying to escape.  
"No! NO! I won't let you hurt him! You're a monster! You're a filthy, disgusting, awful monster! I'll have you know that I'm going to get out of here, and when I do, I'm actually going to kill you like I should have done a long time ago!"  
"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna kill all of your friends when I get the chance. Then, I'm gonna kill you. Enjoy your last couple of days, whore."  
The girl throws the voice into a cell. The sound is too loud for me. I shut my eyes, hoping that'll somehow block it out.

I open my eyes again. My heart skips a beat, for I thought my optics were deceiving me. For a moment, upon reopening my eyes, I thought I'd actually been killed. I opened them to see just the little light, and to see what I thought was some kind of angel or spirit. Yep, I'm dead, I'm totally dead.  
I look up at the crack in the ceiling, indicating the lack of darkness above. It seems to still be daytime. This little crack allows light come down to illuminate just one little part of the room. I stare at it for just a moment, then look to see if the angel is still there. I see nothing that matches the sound that woke me. The angel is gone. Oh, wait a minute... an angel IS here!

At first, I only see a back, lifting itself off the floor. I see it dressed in dirty white cloth, just like myself and the other prisoners. She stands under the light.  
I'm sure that my heart stopped for a moment. I blink more times than I can count, just to make sure I'm really seeing the right person. I try to speak but I just start choking.  
"1.5?" I shout. I can feel myself smiling, and I quickly get up off the floor. She turns around, confused, and unsure of where my voice came from. Oh my god, it's her! It's her beautiful face! Her beautiful personality! Her beautiful everything! For the first time in nearly a year, I see her angelic presence... her delicate features... her beautiful eyes... It's just so good to know she's not hurt, and that we are together now. In my head, I quickly promise myself that I won't let her get hurt in this place and that I'll protect her every single chance I get.  
"1.5!" I call again. I run at her, and just as I make my way into the light, she realizes that it's me, and gasps. Her eyes well up with tears.  
"Oh, I- 30, it's you!" she covers her mouth, starting to cry a little. "O-oh my goodness! I thought you were d-"  
Before she finishes her sentence I move her hand out of the way of her lips, grab her face and kiss her as if it were the first time. As my eyes shut, I sense that she's calming down, and her whole system is de-stressing, in such a way that it seems the whole world slipped off of her shoulders in only a moment. I feel one of her hands grasp tightly onto my arm and the other onto my back. I pull her closer, not saying a word. I let her go after what seems like the end of time and back. She just gazes at me, smiling, a tear leaking down the side of her visage. I look into her eyes, and they just seem to be filled with so many words and questions, and even things to fill me in on. She looks anxious to tell me something. It's probably about her sickness. I'm sure she'll open up to me about it at some point. Now's most likely not a good time to just bring it up.  
"Oh, 30, I thought you were dead! I thought you'd been killed!" she says, shocked.  
"I'm okay... I've been trying to get out so I could come find you. I... I really missed you... to put it lightly."  
"I've missed you too... so much has happened... I don't know what I would have done if you really were gone..."  
"Well, I'm not. Everything's gonna be okay." I brush her hair aside to whisper to her. "I know how to get out of here. We can try to escape. I swear I'll get you home, then you can rest and I can nurse you back to health."  
"I have good news..." she whispers back. "This illness is supposed to pass by August... I'm almost done. 2 says I have a seventy percent chance of surviving."  
"Oh, good. But I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere. I'm going to get you a hundred percent healthy."  
"That sounds wonderful." she says, squeezing my hand. "I have so much to tell you, but not here. It's not safe... It's just not the right place..."  
"I understand." I say, I reach up to hold her cheek again, but my wrist taps something between the two of us. That was... bizarre. "Uh, what was that?"  
"OH! Um, you just hit my hand. I-I-m-my wrist... I mean."  
"Hm, alright. Sorry about that."  
"It's no big deal. What were you trying to do?"  
"I was just trying to hold you. I want to keep you safe."  
"That's so sweet, but please, too much contact'll make me feel worse. Squishing me with hugs, as nice as it sounds, won't be too good either."  
I frown. She's too sick for this place. I'm scared for her, this isn't a very good environment, and I'm afraid she will die or become much more ill here... I hope wit all my might that I am wrong. I have to get her home. I have to keep her safe.  
"I get it..." I murmur. "I just haven't seen you in so long and I just want to be close to you and let you know how much you're loved."  
"You're too sweet, you haven't changed a bit." I chuckles. "But don't worry, there's still a few things I'm just fine with..." she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. I feel like my heart's going to melt and ooze out of me because of how nice it feels. I put my hands on her back and continue to kiss her. Everything starts to feel all deep again, as if I had only been gone for a few days. She backs away after a moment - I realized that my mind had started to wander from being so close to her, and I might have pushed it a little. I just couldn't help it, I guess. I've just missed her so much that it's a bit tough to control. But besides that, I don't know what it is, but I just feel so attracted to her right now for some reason. Not that I was never not attracted to 1.5, but right now she just looks so good and I've missed her and I just really, really want to hold her or just SOMETHING.  
"I'm sorry." I say. "I didn't mean to get too close to you, I just... miss you."  
"I understand, 30. This is hard for me, too." Her sound of her footsteps indicate that she's wandering around the cell.  
"I-I hope you're not upset with me... I-I just-"  
"Really, 30. Don't worry about it."  
I stay quiet for a few seconds, just to think of what I could do next. She's acting rather strange... I decide to ignore that for now and discuss it with her later.

I take a moment to appreciate what she looks like. Something still feels off, but I'm sort of distracted by how good she looks. I really can't help but feel extremely attracted to her. I try to ponder for a moment what the reason might be.  
For someone who just got thrown in prison, she seems awfully happy. She just looks so... great. She has a bit of a glow to her... her fabric looks flawless. Her hair, too, is looking awfully nice - soft, full, and shiny. Maybe all of this is just because I haven't seen her in ages.  
"I know I haven't seen you in ages, and this is probably a weird thing to say at the moment, but you look really beautiful."  
"Oh, 30, no it's not weird, I kind of needed that." she smiles. "Thanks, I'm glad that I'm attractive to you even in prison."  
"I just... I don't know what it is, I just can't stop LOOKING at you! You look so good!"  
"Thank you..." she mumbles quietly. "Oh, 2 told me you would start acting like this..."  
"Like what?"  
"An deep, sudden attraction. I mean, I think I know the cause, but you don't know yet."  
"Do I get to know?"  
"Of course you will. It won't be here, but you will know."  
"Alright." I say. "Is it good news?"  
"Yeah, it is. You'll take it well." she chuckles.  
She takes my hand, lowers herself to the floor, and she gestures for me to sit next to her.  
"So..." she looks up to me. "Why don't we just... try and catch up?"  
"Fine by me. But first, can I get a little more information on what we were just talking about? Because I'm actually really excited now that you told me what you did. Or is that all you can tell me?"

She sighs, but not in a bad way. She leans her head on my shoulder and says nothing for a moment.  
"I'll tell you as much as I can... this place is pretty dangerous to be discussing the topic..."  
"Eh, I'll protect you no matter what. Tell me. You can tell me anything."  
"O-okay, so... uh... th-this is about you. Well, it's about you and I, but you expressed much more of an admiration for this than I did. W-Well, at the time, at least."  
"Admiration for..." I think I know what she's talking about. I try not to bring it up too much.  
"Remember about a year and a half ago when you took me out a few days after my birthday?"  
"Yeah, that was so much fun. We should do that again when all of this is over."  
"We should." she says quietly, and then continues. "Y-You remember what we talked about, right?"  
"Well, most of it I do. We talked about our future together, a-and that kind of stuff."  
"Right... and you said you were hoping that someday we could have a baby or something." Uh, I don't where she's going with this, but I'm actually excited to know. I've always wanted to be a dad. I can't really envision my life having no kids. It feels weird sometimes to know that my girlfriend can't have kids, unless she gets one of those shots or something.  
"Yeah, I admitted to you how much I want to have a kid someday, but I didn't get to enthusiastic because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"Don't worry about it. That brings me to what I'm trying to say."  
Okay now I'm speechless. What on earth is going on?  
"So, um, after you left, I started thinking a lot... and I did a lot of research... I even went to the doctor a few times... and after a lot of weighing the pros and cons, I came to a big decision. I-I want to have a baby too."  
Oh my... no way! I didn't ever think I'd hear her say that! After all this time of just the two of us being together, she actually wants this too. I feel so full of happiness, but I resist the urge to pull her in and squeeze her.  
"I-I... wow! Really?"  
"Yeah, really! I mean, I was actually hoping that as soon as we get out of here I could get the medical procedures done and we could start trying."  
Woah, woah, woah. As happy as that makes me, something just doesn't seem right. What on earth was it that made her change her mind to begin with? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I should just embrace her change of heart.  
"Oh, please, can I hug you right now?" I laugh.  
"Of course, just not too tight." she smiles at me.  
"This is so exciting! I can't believe you changed your mind about this!" I wrap my arms around her shoulders.  
"Eh, me neither." she chuckles. "But hey, it sounds like an adventure. And the only person I'd want to be on that adventure with is you. You'll be a great dad."  
My heart is melting! This is so amazing, I could just hug her and kiss her and hold her all day from how happy we both are right now.  
"I wonder what our baby would look like." she enthuses. "We look very different from each other. So I hope the color combo wouldn't be weird. Or for the patches to be mismatched. I mean, I know we'd love our baby either way, but I wouldn't want the poor kid to get made fun of."  
"Oh, don't worry. It'll be blessed with how beautiful you are, I'm sure."  
"Hah, oh stop." she says. "I think everything'll be great, actually. I even started figuring some things out already."  
"Like what?"  
"I talked to the doctor about whether the birth would kill me or not. He said if I have care available, I'll probably survive."  
"Good. But I don't you to have just a chance of surviving, I want to ensure that you'll make it through. I won't be able to do this without you... I-I need you. I love you so so much and I don't ever want to lose you."  
"You won't. It's all going to be okay, I'm pretty sure."  
I hold her tighter. Later on, after just talking for a while, we decide to go to sleep. Considering 1.5 is still ill, I remove some of my prisoner's clothing and roll it into a little ball so that 1.5 has a pillow to sleep on. She gives it back to me, saying she can just lay close to me and use my shoulder or something. She says then that she has an idea so that we don't have to fully lay on the floor. She has me sit back against the wall with the rolled up shirt pressed between my back and the concrete, and then she just sits between my legs and lies down on my chest. It is comfy, actually, and it's nice to be this close to her. I feel bad for her though, she just flops down on me because she's so tired. Poor thing.  
Not much happens for the next few days. The only thing I really can care to mention is that every night we've gone to sleep, I've closed my eyes and then felt something lightly brushing, or sometimes even softly and quickly pressing on my abdomen. I don't know what it is, I think it's just 1.5 fidgeting or shifting a little while she sleeps. It's odd, but I'm assuming she's doing it because she's still ill and having little twinges of pain. It's really quiet as a whole and the guards don't even come to check on us. We just sit and wait, and just catch up on everything we've missed. I'm barely thinking about it though, because my head's still kind of wrapped around the fact that 1.5 suddenly is looking forward to having a kid. It's a bit strange, but again, I shouldn't question her right now.  
It isn't until later that even a noise is made outside of our cell. But the noise we hear is familiar, it's that door creaking open again. And then footsteps, and then our cell door flies open.

She enters the cell, growling at us. Guess she didn't know that we managed to be put in the same place by chance. She opens her claws, threatening me, and then 1.5. I try to defend her but the girl comes at me. I back myself into the wall and her claws barely miss me. Something must have set her off, and now we have to pay - that might be with our lives, unfortunately. 1.5 and I had only just said hello for the first time in a very long while. But it looks like that's over. I guess it's time to say goodbye.

1.5:

Everyone's favorite pair of red eyes angrily rounds us up, murmuring words of death to the both of us. She broke her word, not that I thought she'd keep it or anything. I just... I love the baby. And I love 30 too... I can't die now, and neither can he. We have business to take care of first... MAJOR business at that. I feel terrible for not just giving him the truth, but I think it's just too dangerous in the prison. I just can't risk it. At least I established that a pregnancy, well, will exist - or already exists, because, well, you know, I'm pregnant.  
I constantly feel fear in this terrible place... I've never seen anywhere like this. It has barely any light, all the walls and ceilings are rock, concrete and metal. It's no picnic, that's for sure.  
This girl really is heartless though... she wants me dead, but in the slowest, most painful way possible - that'll also hurt everyone around me too. And then she wants to get rid of everyone I know anyway. I don't understand her need to go about with pointless killing. I get that she's mad at us, but I don't know what for at all -I wonder what on earth any of us could have even done to piss someone off this badly? I mean, I'll never know, but it's something to occupy my mind with while 30 and I whither away here.  
I really want to tell 30 about the baby. I want to tell him... so I can see the happy expression on his face, so I can feel the hug he gives me afterwards, so I can see him not be able to contain himself when he finds out that I'm probably going to survive. It would take the weight of the world off of me if I could just say it to him.  
But, know that we're locked in a cell together, basically just waiting to die or something, I'm scared. I'm afraid to let him know. What if I tell him and then I die in this place or something? He'll probably go into a deep depression and absolutely lose his mind. What if he was unable to cope, or if he became so mentally lost that he decided to just take his own life?  
What if 30 died first? What would happen to me? I'd probably just slowly go to sleep forever in the corner of the room, too sad and too emotionally unmotivated to continue on. Well, actually - I had made it this far thinking 30 was dead somewhere, so maybe I'd just be really sad for a while once I made it out of here, but then do my best to raise our child as if he were still here. I would do what made him happy.  
But... what if I don't make it? Whether I die here or on a hospital bed, or not at all... what'll become of me? Will I perish while I'm still carrying? Or will I die in childbirth, alone? There's so many unknowns in this situation, it just makes me want to cry. I realize that I'm being escorted right now, so my life might actually be coming to an end pretty soon. I hope it doesn't, because there's so much more in my life that I had planned... there's still so much left that I wanted to do...

I mean, I wanted to travel beyond Romulus. There was this place 30 and I were going to go visit, but it's really far out. I think we were going to have Doctor S drive us out there, because it would take us probably a week and a half just to get there on foot. But there's this place out in this city called Ithaca, past Interlaken (where 23, 24, 27, 28, 29, 31, 32, and 33 are from). Apparently out there, there's this school where a ton of incredibly smart people went to, to, well, get even smarter. The buildings are gorgeous, or so I've heard, and they're all still standing because the school is still open. Not as many people go there now... they were scared off by some kind of nuclear disaster that happened along the east and west coast of this country. They all fled to a more peaceful nation that shares a northern border with what's what's left of this land. It's really a scary thought, but it's good to think that something so lovely survived such a catastrophic event. Maybe if I'm lucky I can survive the impossible too.

I also was looking forward to speaking to my friends again. If I do die, I hope that they miss me and think of 30 and I often. If we perish I hope they they keep our memory alive and do things that'd make all of us happy. I've only been gone for a little while and I already miss them horribly. I wonder what they're thinking.

But... there was one other thing I was kind of hoping for... It wasn't until recently that I even considered this at all... At this time last year I was just hoping to stay the way I was forever, basically. Where it would just be 30 and I. We would have no kids, and just be significant others. I just wanted it to be the two of us, never changing. But now that my life has been forced to progress (which I have finally come to accept and be content with), I will admit I want more out of a lot of things. I want more out of life, more out of me, and more out of us. I love 30, I love him more now than I ever have before this. And I-I will admit, after spending a lot of time observing others' lives... a part of me wants to be like them. I don't want to break up with him. I would never want that. What I'm saying is... now that I'm going to be a mother, and I know for certain how much I really love 30... well, if we get out of here... I was hoping that maybe someday 30 and I could get married...

My heart sinks, knowing how all of these hopes and dreams are bound to be cut short by this disaster of a situation. I look over at him and wonder if he's ever thought about it - I mean like seeing me in a white dress and all. I'm sure he has... maybe he's just reluctant because he knows that the old me was deathly afraid of change. I mean, I still am scares, but not as much as I used to be. Change still makes me uncomfortable and worried, but I suppose that the fear isn't as much as before I found out that I was pregnant. Maybe the better way to say it is that I fear the unknown. I wonder too much about things being different... or about things I have no control of. I always wonder what the future holds for me, and 30, and now our child too. I just want everything to be okay. I want this worrying to stop, and I want to go home where we can just be safe and live out the rest of our lives happily. I just want this nightmare to be over.

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted when that damn girl shoves me a little to get my attention. 30 yells at her to leave me alone, but that, of course, makes her attack him again.  
"You listen to me, rat." she says to him, after pinning him to the wall. "You're in my prison. You play by my rules, and maybe if you're lucky I'll kill you quickly instead of making you suffer."  
He quiets down after that, just to keep the both of us safe. I can clearly tell he wants to fight back, but knows it might have dire consequences.

She leads us into a room with a monitor and a few other sinister-looking figures. One of them only has one eye, and it really freaks me out, ironically enough. I look at its face and I feel the baby wriggle against the inside of my belly. It hurts, and I try not to wince in pain so that nobody realizes what the deal is.  
I want 30 to find out, but not like this. I'd actually like to tell him when we're alone, so that I can see his real reaction. I don't want him to have to mask it to try to keep us safe. I want to see how he truly feels once we're safe.

"Alright, all." the girl says. "Now that we finally have them here, and they're settled in, I think it's time we execute a plan... emphasis on the execute."  
"Nobody's going to let you get away with this!" 30 shouts at her.  
"30! Ssh!" I say to him. I mouth to him not to provoke them, because it'll only make things worse.  
"Yeah, shut the hell up, pa!" she says.  
Well, there goes that.  
He looks confused, but stays silent. His face shows how befuddled he is. I feel really bad.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she grins at us. It actually gives me the chills. "Would you like to go quickly...? Or perhaps die in an original, creative fashion? Perhaps we can can a mess of you..."  
"That's disgusting, really." I say.  
"Well, I'll spare you then. You've done your fair share of gagging, I'm sure."  
"Seriously, what even is your issue with us anyway? We never did anything to you!"  
She doesn't answer for a moment.  
"We were created to finish what was started." she says to us. "We were born from our master, with the sole purpose to destroy you. We were programmed to... but after you destroyed it, we set out for you. It's our way of finishing what it started."  
30 just stares, trying to absorb this.  
"Once you're gone, our master will come back! We'll resurrect him, and our influence will spread! We'll take over clans far beyond here! We'll control this whole region!"  
"Calm down, psychopath." I sneer at her. "You'll get your damn wish, no need to rub this in."  
"I just wanted to inform you two, I mean, ALL, about this before you prematurely expire."  
My hands are cuffed, but oh, man, am I ready to kill her.  
"You horrible bitch! You're a monster! A disgusting, repulsive monster!"  
She starts laughing like a maniac, and then smacks a button on the keyboard, revealing a map far beyond anything I've ever seen. There are red dots on the screen, indicating large cities in the surrounding area, even far beyond. Romulus. Geneva. Interlaken. Ithaca. Oneonta. Oswego. Syracuse. Rochester. I never realized how much world there was to see, not that I'll ever get the chance to see it now, but woah, the world really goes on forever. And they plan to take all of it.  
"It all starts with you..." she says, and points at me. "The return of the master starts with YOU!"  
"Me? Wh...Why me?"  
"Because you have power. The entire western half of the state, and just the lakes in general are all under the influence of you. So, once you're out of the way... for one reason or another... everyone's going to be emotionally scarred and vulnerable. They'll be easy to overrun. No chance whatsoever."  
Both 30 and I refrain from speaking, not that we could think of anything to say to begin with.  
"So once you're gone... the rest of this land is ours. It all starts with you, 1.5."  
"Oh, goody." I murmur. My heart aches, knowing what the future holds. I will never be free again. I will never go beyond the lakes. I'll never get married. I'll... never get to meet my baby. The thought of that gives me chest pains, and I start to tear up.

"Well now that that whole speech is out of the way... let's decide what's going to become of you."  
"I mean, if I have a choice, I don't want to go with a lot of pain. I'd just want it to be over."  
"Good enough for me! How about you, matriarch?"  
"Stop calling me that. Besides, I'm already dying a slow, painful death. What's it matter?"  
"Well, we have our resolution then. 30, you want it to end quick... he'll just have you beheaded."  
He looks like he's trying not to pass out, but yet, he accepts his fate with silence and a just a simple nod.  
"And as for you... you want suffering. Well, then... I'll make you suffer. You'll be watching him."  
I gasp a little, trying to hold in how upset I am.  
"Then, after that, we'll see how slow we can get rid of you..."  
She gets in my face and laughs.  
"How does that sound, you guys? Good? Wonderful! I'll see you on the cutting board real soon!" she laughs again, and heads for the door. She purposefully bumps into me as she walks by, and then exits the room. Well, it's over. It is decided.

"Well..." 30 says. "That went well."  
I hold myself together, trying not to cry.  
"Don't you worry." he whispers as we're escorted back to our cell. "I know this is bad, but we're going to figure something out. I'm not giving up without a fight."  
"Of course..." I say quietly back to him.  
"Remember... it all starts with you. You own this world... and it's not over until it's over."

He couldn't be more correct. No matter how dark it gets, never give up. Don't let someone kick you around and abuse you.

It's time to stand up and fight.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7: Beneath the Blade

1.5:

We will die today, the two of us. Or, should I say correctly, the three of us.

I knew this day would arrive eventually, and I've found myself dreading it every moment I've gotten to let it cross my mind.

But, I can't stop time or anything, so alas, the day is here. 30 still doesn't know that I'm pregnant, and I don't really think he's ever going to, unfortunately. It's so heart wrenching, I can't even bear to think about it without tearing up and starting to shake a little. The thought of losing him and the baby gives me chest pains, and I just don't know what to do. All I know right now is that this is it. After this, it's all over.

They drag us out of our cell and into the wastelands, into a clearing with stones laid into the ground. It's not a cemetery (yet), but maybe at some point it was a sidewalk or roadway of some kind. Who knows? I certainly don't. And I never will, either.

30 looks at me, and then away, just in time to miss the baby punch me in the spine really hard. He hears me groan though, and reverts his attention to me.  
"A-are you alright?" he asks me quietly, looking me up and down as if he knows something. My hands are tied, and I stand slouched from the pain in my back. I'm lucky enough to also be wearing something loose enough to where all of these things can hide my protruding stomach in broad daylight.  
"Fine." I tell him. "Just a little achy, that's all. Physically, I mean. I'm not fine otherwise."  
"I understand. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that it's going to happen like this."  
"Don't say anything else. The thought alone hurts too much."  
"Okay... I-I won't."  
There's a long pause as we are brought to the place where we will be executed.  
"30, I-I think I have to tell you something..."  
"Like what? If it's going to change my emotional state in any way, please just keep it to yourself for now. It's not that I don't want to hear what you have to say, but I'm afraid I'll hear something that'll make it a lot harder to die."  
"Alright." I murmur. "I think it might only hurt you at this point, anyways."  
Finally, we see our deaths... what's pretty much just a beat up, makeshift table, with a barrel at one end for our heads to fall into. It makes me so frightened that I gag a little, but I am able to hold myself together before I can manage to make another mess.

I never really realized this, but I noticed today that my copy has two functioning eyes, instead of one like I have. It flusters me a little, especially because she has the upper hand in this fight right now, by far. She's defeated us. I see something in her that makes me incredibly uncomfortable, but I don't know if I can put my finger on it. I think it's just the fact that she knows things beyond both what 30 and I ever could. It's hard to think about the fact that she had all of this planned out, and that she knew what she was doing. We couldn't figure it out. Only now, on the day of my death do I realize that all of us are just pawns in whatever sick game this is to her. We couldn't make anything of this. It's all over.

She approaches us, looking just as menacing as usual. But, strangely enough, she's put on the clothes I wore the day I was captured, simply just to mock me. She starts ordering everyone around, but looks me in the eye the whole time just to mess with me. Then, she comes right up to us.

"30." she greets him smugly. He just nods back at her. She looks up at the sky and mentions that it's a perfect day out, especially one for killing us off. She's right, it is a beautiful day. But not for us. The sun is hitting my back pretty hard, and I'm worried that it's going to make me pass out. I know it can't be good for the baby, so I hope we can either escape from here soon or just... something. I hope more than anything right now that something just happens. We can't die now, we have too much ahead of us. I shut my eyes as hard as I can and just hope that a miracle will happen. It doesn't.

She grabs 30 by the arm, and begins to lead him away from me. He turns his head to look at me, eyes wide, and not sure if he;s ready to die so soon. She notices his expression and pauses for a moment, realizing how much more she could get out of this.  
"Any last words?"  
"Too many, actually."  
She loosens her grip on his left arm, tied up behind his back, and lets him come close to me. We just stare into each other's eyes, not sure what our last words to another will be.  
"This is it." 30 says to me. "I-I want you to know that whatever lies on the other side... heaven or nothing at all... I'll miss you more and more everyday regardless of what it's like."  
"I'm sure I'll be there with you." And the other being I happen to have living inside of my body. I'm sure he or she will there with us too.  
"I want you to know that I love you more than anything. I don't regret spending a single moment with you, and I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with you if it were still a possibility."  
"30, I..." I start crying. "I'm sorry that this is what's it's come to, but I don't regret a thing either. None of it, believe me on this one. I love you - you're the only one for me, and I'm incomplete without you."  
"God..." he chokes out, trying to hold himself together. He leans down a little and kisses me softly, as if it were far from our last. I feel a warmth in my chest, as if there's still hope. I feel the baby move too, but nobody notices except me. I am alone. This time, it's for real though. I am really, truly alone.

They pull him away after the kiss.  
"I'll see you on the other side." he says. It's the last thing I'll ever hear him say to me, so I let it echo in my head for as long as I can.

This is it. This is the end for him.

They lay him face down on the makeshift table, and strap him in so he won't try to escape. His head hangs over the edge, over the bucket. I can see him tense up from here, closing his eyes, hoping it'll be quick so it won't hurt too much.

One of them comes to him, with a blade the size of half of my height. It'll do the trick, I'm sure - and it'll be messy too. 30 keeps his head down, not even bothering to look, probably in fear that he'll see it and his heart will stop. He just stays silent, ready for his life to come to an end.

The blade is sharpened just once, and the red-eyed fellow holding it readies himself, pulling his arm back. The blistering heat is killing me. It's so bad - I try not to pass out and throw up at the same time. I hold myself together for as long as I can. My eys leak out tears all over my face as I look at 30 for the very last time. Then the man swings.

I try to close my eyes so that I will not see 30 die, but just I hear the sound of the chop - metal hitting metal - the noise ringing inside of my head as I feel myself starting to black out. Someone behind me catches me and redirects my head to the execution. I hear his scream, as well, and a whole bunch of hustle and bustle while my eyes remain shut. I open them to see him still alive, but to see the blade lodged a third of the way into his neck. He continues to scream and wriggles in his place - he only stops crying out once he begins choking up his own blood. They take him off the table, upper body drenched in his own vital liquids. He is held up, and dragged away, moaning something bizarre. They pull me away too, taking us from this area and back into the underground, to a place of recovery. They sew 30's open wound up, and clean all of the blood off of him. They let him rest for some odd reason. They take me, and 30, laying unconscious in a rolling hospital bed, to another dark room to give us a new sentence.

"So..." she utters. "We're back where we started - since nice and quick doesn't seem to work... we're going slow. Both of you."  
I stay silent, unsure of pretty much everything. My is still spinning. I feel like I might fall over again.  
"We'll wait until he's in full health. But here's the deal, matriarch - we have more copies just dying to get out of this place and take a jab at someone real."  
Still, silence, except for the generator to this place, humming consistently and clearly a few rooms over.  
"We're putting you in an arena. You and him will fight our copies to the death." She basically laughs and cackles at me, not even sorry. I mean, I'd probably be a little more acceptant to the punishment if I weren't, well, you know, pregnant. I'd be much more accepting of it because I know that I'd be agile enough to have a chance. But now... not at all. I am a vessel that can barely hold herself together right now. I am done for, I have no chance.

She tells them to bring me back to the prison cell, and 30 too. They roll him alongside me, and I start to lose my breath at the size of the wound right under his neck. It's huge. It bothers me much more than I thought that it would, so I look away. I walk back into my cell, with 30 rolled in beside me. The door shuts, and the only sound left after that is the drops of rain pattering down on the soft sediment outside. This is it. All of this will soon be over.

Our fate has been decided once again. But this time, I can assure, will be far worse.

1.5:

I sit next to 30 in the recovery room, the sound of his breathing machine keeping me from falling asleep in my chair. This pregnancy is finally starting to get to me. I feeling tired all the time. My back and feet are killing me too. But, though I feel incredibly run down, I can't give up now. Quitting and dying is last thing I want to do. We need to get out of here.

He is recovering, very well at that. It's been a month, and I'm due in three. I guess that means that whether we get out of here soon or not, the end is probably coming.

They've decided that they'll just kill us both once he gets all better. I can't believe this - they're just waiting for him to be okay so they can try to break us all over again. It pains me beyond belief, but maybe there of course is a very small chance that we can escape or something. I can only hope that's true. I've come way too far to suddenly have my life ended, especially now. It hurts to think I might die while I'm still pregnant. It takes a real monster to kill someone in my state.

But that's exactly what she is. And that's what she plans to do.

He finally is able to talk to me one day, and is thankful that he somehow still alive. We don't talk about all too much, just mostly that we're really afraid to lose each other. Which is understandable. Nothing happens for a while. His wounds only heal, and one I will eventually have only gets bigger and harder to hide. He's still too weak to notice, but hopefully I can manage to tell him before he can figure out what's really going on.

I'm in my third stage - I've been keeping track with tally marks on the wall. If this were a normal pregnancy, I'd be almost thirty-one weeks. I'm in the home stretch, so passing on now would be horrible. I'm almost there. I remind myself everyday that I'm so close to being done. I will admit, though, the fear still lingers in me. Death is... somewhere... in the mix of my thoughts. I don't really know where, probably because I'm having trouble remembering things. I try to keep it out of my mind as much as I can.  
My body is changing, if that wasn't already obvious. But at this point, I really can't believe what kind of massive-bellied woman I'm turning into. I've noticed my mood changing, and it's going beyond my control. It's getting harder to sleep at night with the baby kicking so much. I have to toss and turn probably a thousand times to get comfortable... for a few minutes. I feel itchy, and being touched is annoying me more and more each day. When I get the chance to actually close my damn eyes and sleep, my dreams are weird, freaky as could be. There's no sense in them, even if I try to search for a buried meaning when I wake up. But hey, I guess it beats having nightmares about execution and my probably impending death. I'll take my mind not making sense in my sleep over visions of murder any old day of the week.  
Another thing that's getting on my nerves is how hard my body's taking this at this point. I'm tired all the time. Everything from my ribcage downwards is achy, and walking and bending are becoming harder and harder on me. My breath is getting more and more shallow. Breathing is getting harder. My chest aches, and on the inside it burns for an hour a two almost every day. Whenever it happens, I try to remember what 31 said to me nearly 10 months ago - that all of the pain is worth it once a woman sees her baby. I doubt that she's wrong, she's a thousand times more of a mother than I'll ever be. Sometimes I wish I was like her, personality wise. I mean, I love my life, but I wish I was capable of thinking the way she does sometimes. I miss her. I actually miss a lot of people. I mean I'm glad I have the one person I love the most with me, really. But I miss my friends. I miss 28, and 31, and 10. I even miss 24 being an overly intellectual asshole to everyone. I just really want to go home.

One day when 30 is back on his feet, she comes and takes us. Asking us if we're ready, she puts our hands behind our backs and cuffs them. She snickers, and says it's only temporary. She leads us down a dark pathway that I've never noticed before.

She stands us side-by-side in a dark room. All we can see is the red glow of her eyes, moving around the room. She switches on the lights, but they just flicker a few times, then spark out. The room goes black again. There's shuffling and whatnot all around us. I feel 30 bump into my arm to signal that he's still there. Something grabs us, pushing us forward. The lights come back on in a bright flash. I shut my eyes because the brightness hurts. Once I open them, I look around, reabsorbing the room. I see 30, still close to me, but his face... it looks the same as usual, but he wears an expression unlike anything I've ever seen. He looks bewildered beyond help. Shocked. Scarred. Like he's something that's totally changed his mind and thinki- UH OH.

Oh my god, should I just tell him? Or let him be confused or mad at me? Oh god, what do I do? What if he just thinks I'm like hiding a bomb or something in my stomach? His just face just looks... blank, like he doesn't know what to say or do or believe. He just stays quiet, looking forward, wondering to himself what's possibly left to accept as the truth.

"A-Are you okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Just thinking."  
"About?"  
"You. How I know you'd never lie or do anything to hurt me."  
"That's right." I answer. "I would never hurt you. Ever."  
"Promise me?"  
"Of course."

She repositions 30 and I, our backs facing one another. She undresses us, and puts us in new uniforms that are more flexible and easy to fight in. They're black, like I always used to wear. The pants are comfortable and the top zips up over me. She gives me a loose one so that I can breathe, and that I'll be able to fight a little. It covers my belly for the most part, making it look like I'm just wearing a jacket that's too big. She puts us side-by-side again, and ties our forearms. She pushes us onward, leading us down a long corridor, with a little, little speck of light at the end.

Here we go. Soon, this is all gonna be over.

1.5:

It's time. The fastenings are securely around my arms, and I am ready as I am able to take this on. I'm almost full term, but right now, in this fight, that doesn't mean a thing. It matters regardless, but right now, I have to survive so that I can focus on it once we escape.

30 and I stand together, side-by-side. We stand under an archway, that leads out into the clearing where we will fight. The ground is sandy, unlike outside of here, where we have dry soil. Inside, it is light out, the arena illuminated by the afternoon sun. The walls are made of rusty metal, patched together by what appears to be welding and sealant. There are large columns in the center, with chains hanging down - presumably to latch us to. I put my head down, trying to think of what I'm still physically capable of in my state. There's not much, but I'm sure some things I can try doing. 30 clears his throat, getting my attention.

"So." he says. "This is it."  
"Yeah... sure is."  
"Are you ready?" he asks me. "Because we're gonna make it through this."  
"Mmhmm." I nod, straight ahead.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I just... there are so many things I want to say to you."  
"You can say all that you want to me later, I promise."  
"Okay... can I tell you one now, though?"  
"Go for it." he smiles at me.  
"I love you... so, so much."  
He pauses, just smiling at the dirt below us.  
"I-I love you too. To the end of time and back."  
There's a pause, while we just look at each other

He kisses me again, just like the last time. I wish I could just stay like this forever, and never have to step outside of here and fight for either of our lives. But, unfortunately that is something I cannot change. He lets me go and just smiles, looking unsure about something.

Two guards, copies of 7 and 9, bring us forward into the brutally hot sunlight. They hold us by our cuffed hands, behind our backs. As we walk, I hear keys jingling in their hands - then they unlock our cuffs and attach us to the columns in the center of the area.

"Good luck..." one of them snickers sarcastically.  
They leave, and the gates open on the other side. A few of them step out, and get in a stance for sprinting. The world goes quiet for a few seconds, until a horn sounds - so loudly that it makes my head hurt enough to want to take it off of my neck and put it down in the sand. I don't know if it's really that bad or if I'm just more... sensitive.

They come at us like light itself. One opens its claws, and just nearly misses the side of my neck. I turn a little and push my foot into its stomach, knocking it onto the ground. I'd try to take its head off, but it's too far away for me to reach because I'm chained to the column. It gets up and charges at my legs, but I'm able to jump and land on its shoulders, pulling it to the ground and pressing its face into the ground.

"Nice one!" I hear 30 yell to me.  
"What do I do now?!"  
"Crack its neck! Suffocate it or something!"  
Just then, another lunges at 30. He ducks, and the copy digs its claws into the chain, breaking it.

I wriggle the top piece of metal, and then rip it off once it comes loose. I look down inside, to see red wires and flashing hardware. I flinch, because I see the pattern on a device next to the motor, indicating explosives.

30:

I look around to make sure 1.5 is still okay, and spot her on the other side of the arena, fiddling with the pieces of clone V's corpse. Weird, but I'm sure she's onto something and is probably trying to help. This is a terrible time to say this, but she's gorgeous - even when she's dismantling something that just tried to kill us both, and even when she's in horrible pain and can barely breathe. I know this is a bad time, I really do, but I just can't believe that she's all mine. Another one runs at me - I readjust my grip on my knife and back up a few steps. It jumps on top of me, but as we both fall to the ground, I set the blade right into its side, and dig it in and hard as I can until it stops moving.

I push it off of me, get up off the sandy ground and brush off my jacket and pants. I wipe my knife in the sand and put in back into my belt. I stretch out my arms and take a good look around the arena. I feel really jumpy, but excited to finish this and move on with my life.

"Anyone else?" I yell, ready to end this.  
"Just one!" The voice we despise so much calls to us.

She appears from the shadows, stepping out of the gates. The sun beams down on her, making her appear as a red-eyed phantom. She runs for 1.5, but I sprint to her and knock her to the ground before she can slash away at me. I try to grab my knife, but it slid when I was holding it in my belt, and it's difficult to reach. Once I grab it, I have trouble pulling it from the belt because the grip is probably caught in the loops. She's able to push me off while I try to pull on the knife harder. I get knocked on my back, but I shuffle backwards and am able to get up. She growls at me and stretches her fingers out. She comes right at me, nearly hitting me and making me bleed out again, but I think quickly enough to drop down to the ground and trip her. She doesn't go far, but she hits the ground pretty hard, face buried in the sand. While she struggles to get up, I grab her feet and lift her.

1.5 waves her arms in the air to get my attention.  
"It's a bomb!" she yells. "Distract her! Knock her out or something so I can try to take out this wall!"  
"Got it!"  
I lift the girl off the sand and start spinning, she tries to fight me off but can't do much because her face is still dragging against the sand. After a short amount of time, I'm able to spin fast enough to get her whole body off the ground. Once she's going fast enough, I let go of her ankles, and she flies out of my reach, straight into the wall of the arena. I hear something crack, and I see sparks fly from her face as she slams into wall, head-first. She crashes against it with a loud thud, and slides down to the floor without moving a bit.

"You're all clear! Go ahead!" I shout, running up to her.  
"Alright, 30, close your eyes and cover your ears!" she shouts at me. She throws the explosive at the wall, and backs as far away as she truly can. I feel bomb explode, shaking the ground and destroying the wall that separates us from our freedom.  
A shock comes with the explosion, and propels me back just slightly. It affects 1.5 more than me, because she's so light. But then again, I see the thing I saw before (when the lights flashed on the room where we got dressed) that confused me more than I could imagine. The shockwave blows back her jacket a little, and it forms to the silhouette of 1.5's body. Once again, her front is not flat like I remember it being... it's round, as if she swallowed a big fruit or inflated a balloon inside herself or... is having a baby.  
I feel like at that moment, the outer layer of my mind just melts off and starts circulating in my mouth. Oh, my god. Ohhhhh, my GOD. OH MY GOD. I get chills so bad that I can't move for a few seconds.  
What if this is really what's happening? How could this be? If it's true, I-I just have so many questions... it's been more than nine months since I've seen her, how could she be? Maybe she just hasn't had the baby yet for some odd reason. Who knows? I just suck in the news (probably) and try to not drop dead so we can get home and actually figure out what the hell is going on.  
I catch her before she loses her balance and falls to the dirt.  
"Why are you being so protective of me all of sudden?" she asks, nervously.  
"Because I know the truth."  
I look up at the gaping hole in the wall. As the smoke clears, I can finally see the outside world. I lift her back up, but then pause for about half of a second, looking at the exit. Another explosive appears in the area, as if it just fell from the ceiling. My defensive instinct kicks in, and I just pick up 1.5 off her feet and start running with her in my arms, as fast as I can so I can save her (well, and me too... from what I thought I saw, I think I might need to be around). I hear the explosion behind us, and feel its heat against my back. There's no going back now. The arena is destroyed, and we are now wanted people, if anyone survived the explosion. There are only a few things we can do now, but I certainly know what the first one is that comes to my mind - we run like hell.

30:

After an unknown, and seemingly endless, amount of time, I'm still running with 1.5 in my arms. The sun is going down, so we decide to try to find a safe place to sleep for the night. It's too dangerous to go walking around at night, even though we have protection. I don't want to risk any of us getting hurt.  
Poor 1.5, she is so tired and sick that she can barely stay awake as we run. I can't wait to get home so I can try to help her and nurse her back to health... or whatever seems to be going on. After what I saw, or at least I thought I saw, I don't think this is something I can just cure. This illness has consequences. Not entirely bad consequences... but, well... you know.

As I move quickly with her, she points out a hollow space under a rock that can very easily be disguised so that we won't be found. We agree that it could work, so I walk over to it and put 1.5 down so that we can execute this plan. I slip down into the crease, to make sure that it's safe first before we decide to sleep in there.

"All clear, come on in." I say to her quietly.  
"Would you help me?" she asks politely, lowering herself down to the crease. I hold her hips to assist her. I look at her more closely... I'm pretty sure we're going to be... expecting something. She thanks me, and together we cover the entrance with a piece of foil, with just a little opening so some light can come in.

I hope that now that we're safe, we can talk and figure all of this out.

"So..." she says.  
"Are you tired? Because if you want to get some rest, we can just go to sleep. If not, do you mind if we talk? I have a bit of a... burning question to ask you..."  
"I'll explain everything to you about what's going on with me once I get some rest. I'm so tired, but I promise that I have so much to tell you..."  
Well... she didn't say she was sick this time - I seriously just want to know what's going on. But I get that she's exhausted, the poor thing. She did a lot today, especially not in good condition. I feel bad that she's as exhausted as she is. I wish I could have protected her more. I would have given up a lot to have gone in that arena alone just so that she would have to feel the way she does now. Luckily, we have a nice place to rest for the night. The ground below us is soft, and is actually comfy to lay on. It's definitely a nice change of scenery from before, that's for sure.  
"Sounds good to me." I tell her. "We'll talk in the morning. I can't wait to hear what you have to say."  
"I doubt you'll dislike it, if you haven't already figured it out." she says, and sits on the floor. "Come sit. I want to sleep next to you."  
"Shouldn't I stay on guard?"  
"We're hidden. Nobody's going to find us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I doubt there's going to be a problem. Now please, come lay down. Honestly, I really need you right now."  
I listen to her and sit on the ground. We're silent for a moment, but then she just hugs me and thanks me for everything - for saving her, for protecting her, caring for her. I tell her that it's never a problem, because it's my job to look out for her. I pause and just say to her that I love her. I'm so afraid to lose her... I probably almost did today. But we pulled off the impossible... we made it out alive.  
She quietly says back that she loves me too, and kisses me with what little energy she has left.

I let her lay down, and I rest my head with her. She lays on her side, breathing slowly and deeply. She looks nervous.  
"Come here." I say. "You need to rest."  
I pull her close to me and hold her. She just looks into my eyes and smiles, and slowly but surely, lets them close.

I wake up a few times during the night, only to see that she's flipped over onto her other side. I check to make sure nothing is outside. I listen for movement outside of our hiding place. Not a sound. I go back to sleep, with her right under my arm, protected by all the thoughts and deep feelings that I have for her. I won't ever let anything happen to 1.5. She means everything to me, and I won't let her get hurt. I can't lose her, not now. I pull her in closer to me and go back to sleep.

I suddenly wake up in the middle of the night again. I'm not sure what the reason is, but my eyes open quickly only to have a noise or two reach me. The first is just heavy rain, coming down in sheets as if the world were going to end. The other is thunder, rolling across the sky. I move a little only to notice that 1.5 isn't laying under my arm like she was when we fell asleep. Then I hear another thing as soon as I realize she's gone - the quiet sound of sniffling and crying. A sob or two comes out of her too as I try to comprehend what's happening. I stretch and move from my spot to see 1.5 balled up in the corner, weeping like the end of the world is coming.  
"1.5... w-what's wrong?" I ask, crawling over to her.  
"Nothing," she says. "Don't look at me. I don't want you to see me like this."  
"You know that I care that you're upset. Tell me what's bothering you." I rest my hand on her shoulder, in hopes to begin comforting her.  
She lifts up her head, looking right at me. Her face is covered in tears.  
"I had a nightmare." she says, looking ashamed in herself. "I dreamt that I was going to die..."  
"Don't think like that. I won't ever let anything happen to you." I say, moving my hand to the top of her back. Thunder rolls over again for a few seconds.  
"It's more than just my life though, 30... I'm afraid that there are other ones in danger..." I think I know where she's heading with this, but I just try to respond as if I wasn't suspicious of what's going on in her head, and her body.  
"I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to either of us or anyone back in town. Everyone's going to be safe, I swear."  
She exhales.  
"I mean you of course, but there's one more... you see, you don't know what's happened..."  
"Tell me." This... this might be it.  
"I... so... you know how I was sick, right?"  
"Yeah..." It's hard to not crack a smile.  
"Well, it was because of the shot. But just that ending up leading to so much more. The clone... the girl that looks like me... she must have come into the hospital one night and switched the medicines... and the vaccine I did get kicked in when I started feeling well again after a few days." She pauses and exhales. "And when I felt well enough... well, you you there, I'm sure you remember that. A few weeks after you left, when I was waiting for you to come home, I started getting really exhausted... one morning I got really sick... and then again later in the day. I had been worrying since I got the shot, and I finally decided to go see 2..."  
"I figured you would have just gone to the hospital."  
"I really didn't want to risk it going public. I didn't want the doctors putting it on file, in case it was serious. And I especially didn't want HER finding out I have a weakness..."  
"That was a smart move. Continue."  
"Uh... so I went to pay 2 a visit... and we were eventually able to figured out what was wrong. He found traces of the medicine that I was given, and he told me the news... and I just couldn't believe it."  
"What did he find?"  
"Vaccine number eighty-six. In other words, I'm pregnant."  
I feel it hit me like a brick. Not that I'm not okay with it, but there's no way this is happening. That's probably the most bizarre thing I could have ever imagined happening. I mean, I kind of had hoped for this for a really long time, but I just wish I was there for her, and just there in general. I just have so many questions, especially about how it's been more than nine months - but I'm sure that they'll all get answered. It thunders again.  
"I... oh my... no way." I say. "You... you're..." I wrap my arms around her and pull her in for a tight hug. I can't believe this is happening, I'm so excited!  
"Yeah, let it sink in, because this is real." she says, trying to return the hug. She rests her head on my shoulder. "I am, I really am."  
The world just goes quiet, even the pouring rain seems to stop. I just hold her and smile, and she clings onto me in return. She nuzzles her head up to my chest without saying a word. And for a time I am unable to count, we stay still, and just refuse to let each other go, because we need to be with one another now more than ever. Our future has changed, but as I keep my arms wrapped around her, I realize that though it will be tough, I will do whatever I can to make sure it's the brightest it can possibly be for every single one of us. I wish right now that I could be sure that it's a promise.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8: Back to the Start

1.5:

We enter our bedroom for the first time in more than a year. He just looks around, and takes a breath. He seems so happy, and so relaxed. He seems... at peace. He is home, I am home, we are safe, and I only have another month or so to go. We escaped the prison and the arena, and we are ready to start a new phase of our life together. My heart beats anxiously for so many reasons... I don't even know where I could begin to explain.

I close the door behind us, and just watch him for a moment. He unzips his jacket and tosses it on the floor. He just breathes for a few seconds, and then steps more towards the middle of the room. It's almost completely dark in here, except for the light of the nearly full moon shining in through the window.  
"This is just so crazy." he says. "Not in a bad way, not at all. I just... can't believe that we're here... and we're home... and you... you're..."  
"Well, believe it. Believe it all." I smile.  
"D-do you think that we're safe?" he turns around, asking me quietly.  
"Well, we're home, and home's the safest place you can be, I guess." I take off my jacket like he did. Then I just take off all of this stupid fighting garb I've kept on to cover me up, considering I don't even need it anymore. He stands across the room, his back facing me.  
"I hope you're right. I need you to be safe. If I even let you come close to getting hurt at a time like this, I'll never forgive myself." His voice becomes stressed and tense very quickly. "I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I just can't-"  
"Please, stay calm." I tell him. "Just be calm..."  
"I'll try. I'm just feeling a lot right now. Mostly good things, I promise. I'm just a little scared though, too."  
"Who isn't?" I say to him. "Now, first thing's first. Let this sink in."  
He turns around to look at me. His eyes widen a little, but not in any negative way. Just, a bit of shock. I mean, he's so used to seeing me with a tiny little frame - a barren one, at that, but free to do anything I wanted. But, look at me now. I am HUGE. I'm going to be a mother - now my life is confined to the boundaries and responsibility of raising a child, and strangely, honestly enough, I think I'm perfectly okay with that.  
"You look so different... just your stomach though. That looks different. But still, you look beautiful. You look as beautiful as ever."  
He comes closer to me, smiling, looking like he could cry. He seriously looks so happy.  
The more and more 30's come back into my life, the more excited and accepting I've become about having the baby. I'm barely even scared anymore.  
He comes up to me and just slowly pulls me in for a very soft embrace. He stays quiet for about a half a minute, and then kisses my forehead just once before letting me go a little.  
"I missed you... so, so much." I tell him quietly.  
"I missed you too... I don't even know where to begin..."  
He sighs and hugs me a little tighter. It's quiet for a few moments.  
"When was the last time we actually, truly embraced each other like this?"  
"Probably about a year ago." I say quietly. "The last time we just held each other in silence was your birthday, the night before you left."  
"The night this whole mess started, I bet." he chuckles. "But... god, I can't really believe it's been that long..."  
"It has, unfortunately, but we have plenty of time now to just relax and make up for what we've lost." I look up at him, hoping to make him feel better. "I hate to disrupt this, but w-would you mind if I lie down?"  
"Of course. You don't have to ask, you need to seriously catch up on your rest."  
"I just need to relax my back. Well, just relax in general, actually. Too much stress, regardless of the type, is no good for me or our baby."  
"Right. So, lay down, and get some sleep. I'll stay on guard to make sure none of those things followed us. I doubt they did, though, considering we walked for nearly three days without any disturbances... Anyways, if there's any serious trouble, I'll wake you. Otherwise, I won't bother you one bit. Get some rest."  
I don't want to go to sleep without him. It's been so long since we've been here together, and I just want to rest next to him knowing that he's sleeping right next to me. He's just so wound up, too. They must've did some serious to him while he was trapped in there. I'll try to best to help him get better. All I want is just for all of us to safe.  
"No, no. Please, let's just... just be together. If you're going to stay awake, I'll stay up too, a-as long as I can stay sitting down. If you're going to bed, so am I. We're a team. We're in this together, obviously."  
"Eh, I suppose you're right. If something goes wrong, I doubt we'll be the only ones to hear or do something about it." He gets up, walks around the bed, and sits on the side without making much of a sound. He lays back onto the pillows slowly, and just lets his head sink into the them. It looks like a lot of the tension and pressure he's been carrying slides right off of him just as he finally got to rest his head. I don't know how to explain it, but I just feel so happy for him. That he's finally safe and at peace. That he can finally just lay back and think about what we've become, and what will be arriving next.  
It just goes silent for a few seconds, maybe four or five. Six at most.  
"1.5?" he asks for me quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"So... does anyone know about this?"  
"As in the baby?"  
"Yeah. Does anyone know about the baby?"  
"A handful of very close, trustworthy friends. We can all meet up and establish you with them tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, of course it is. I was just wondering, but, why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"The environment wasn't safe. I didn't think it would be a good idea to just have found you in prison and just abruptly announce to you that I'm pregnant. I figured that the emotional toll would be absolutely horrible if something were to have gone wrong. I was afraid that if I mentioned it, it would mean certain death for all of us, one way or another."  
"G-good call, then." he says quietly. "Thinking ahead... It's one of the reasons I really look up to you. You always seem to know what to do. You always have control. See, I would have never thought of anything like that. I probably would have screwed us over by accident."  
We both quietly laugh together. I cuddle up to him and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"I-I'm so sorry I didn't tell you right away. And for basically tricking you. I feel terrible for doing that."  
"Don't be sorry at all. It's not like you did this to yourself." he jokes. "You were just trying to protect all of us."  
"I was, but I just feel bad about not having been one hundred percent honest..."  
"Hey, sometimes situations are tough... especially this one, I but. Sometimes we're better off not knowing at the time." he continues. He brushes my hair away from my face a little and kisses me. "This is so amazing, really. We have more catching up to do, right?"  
"Yeah... to put it lightly. Just the walking and talking wasn't enough."  
"Mostly on the topic of... well, you know." he gestures to my abdomen with a cheerful grin.  
"Oh please, I understand what you're getting at."  
"Where do we even begin?"  
"How about just the basic stuff?"  
"Okay, just tell me what we know so far."  
"Well, um... I have no intuition about whether it's a boy or a girl. I mean, 31 says I'm having a girl because of how sick I was at the beginning."  
"Oh, god! That sounds awful."  
"Nah, it was great! I passed out in my own throw up in a public place. It's too bad you missed it, it was a blast."  
"Oh, jesus..."  
"But it stopped... eventually. What do you think I'm having?"  
"Hm..." he pauses for a moment to really think about it. "...girl."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah, and she's gonna be beautiful just like you, just like I told you the first time."  
"Oh, stop it." I joke. He kisses me again.  
"What else do we know?"  
"Well, the little guy or girl's been kicking me since the day before my birthday... it's the farthest thing from quiet in there, I promise." we both laugh a little more.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, just feel." I smile at him and pat my belly.  
"O-Okay..." he says, trying to contain his happiness. He places his hand on my lower abdomen. It takes a second, but as soon he looks as if he feels nothing, his face lights up and he starts beaming with happiness and pride when the baby starts moving. He's going to be such a good father. I can't even wait.  
"Oh, wow..." he says, looking like he's about to cry again. "I-I... can't believe this is happening... I can't believe that we're here."  
"I can't believe all of this either. But I'm perfectly happy with it." I tell him. "I can't wait to share something like this with you. Y-you mean the world to me, 30... and I love you, I love you so so much..."  
"Oh, and I love you. And I love our baby." he rubs my cheek. "I'm so proud of you... you're a trooper. You've made it through so much, and you're doing great."  
"Thank you. For the support... and, well, for changing our lives for the better."  
"Eh, it was a group effort." he laughs. "But you're welcome. I'm glad you're happy. Because I know I am. And I can't wait to meet our baby."  
I feel like I'm going to cry from how sweet he's being, and how well all of this is going. I feel so good inside about all of this. I'm so thankful for this baby... at this point I can't even envision a barren me continuing on with my life making no progress or any contribution. I know for sure that getting pregnant was a mistake... but I'm actually grateful that things happened the way they did. I've grown so much as a person emotionally (and definitely physically, that's for sure). I feel like I was just so shallow about life before all of this... like I was so scared to do anything beyond my comfort zone or really go on one of life's adventures. It took a setup that could have ended my life to teach me that not everything is within my control. Sometimes, the unexpected has to happen so that we can learn and grow beyond what we know. Life can be... surprising. Sometimes, there are bad things that happen to us. But those things teach us lessons. They might break us, but they teach how us how to recollect ourselves and rise up like a bird of fire, stronger and burning brighter than we were before. Other things are good... they bless our lives and bring us happiness. They give us content, and the ability to realize where we are in life. Good things teach us too. They show us how great life can be, and what you could have missed if you didn't step away or think beyond the boundaries of what you are. Life's troubles and blessings are what make us who we are. Without them, we are flat. Without both failures and achievements, we are nothing.

30 pulls me closer and kisses my forehead. He tells me he loves me again, and that he's so happy about the baby. He says he can't wait. Honestly, I really can't either. Not only because my back is giving out at this point, but also because I want to be a mom. I want to hold my baby and step into a new stage in my life, filled with new tasks, new ups and downs, and new adventures to be had with the most wonderful person in my life. At last, there is peace. We are alone, we are home. We are together, and all is well.  
I rest my head on his shoulder, trying to keep my eyes open. He looks at me with an expression of sympathy and understanding.  
"You're really tired, huh?" he whispers to me, stroking my arm.  
"Oh, for sure."  
"Then go to sleep. I'll stay right by your side, to make sure you're safe. I'll watch over you."  
I close my eyes and snuggle closer to him. He chuckles a little because I can't huddle any closer without my belly getting in the way. He adjusts the blankets and pulls them over us, tucking it in under my neck so I don't get cold. I nuzzle up to him, hoping that he won't ever go away. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for what we have right now. I feel whole. Perfect. Complete.  
I can feel him looking at my face, slowly dozing off from the exhaustive responsibility of getting home safely and inching closer and closer to being a young mother.  
"God, you're perfect." he whispers to me.  
"Oh, please..." I smile, eyes still closed.  
"I just wanted to let you know. Now get some rest, I'm staying right beside you." He kisses my forehead.  
"30, I love you."  
"I love you too. Now keep your eyes closed, and rest, angel."  
I let my neck relax as I let my head rest in the crook of his arm. Before I know it, I fall asleep, my energy completely used up.

At last, I feel a dream of mine come true. I get shivers just as I doze off, knowing that something wonderful is finally going to happen. This is all I could have ever hoped for... For the first time, all three of us will fall asleep in a warm, cozy bed, all together. At last, we are all close. At last, we are a family.

30:

"So, are you excited?" 1.5 asks me as she readjusts her dress.  
"About what? The medal ceremony? Or that you're pregnant?"  
"Well, both, I guess." she jokes.  
"Of course I am. I'm just glad everything is okay."  
"Me too, really."  
She just comes over to me while I'm brushing my suit off and hugs me a little, but is careful where she places her arms so that she won't wrinkle it.

"I'm glad that you're happy. I'm happy too, I really am."  
I kiss her, and then look at the clock in our room, seeing that we have to head out soon.

"We should go, we don't want to be late for our own party." I laugh.  
"Yeah, let's head out. Get my jacket for me please, if you don't mind."  
I grab it for her so that she can cover her body, since nearly the whole town still doesn't know the truth about her. I help her into it, she thanks me, and we leave.

1.5:

We've been getting ready for this day for weeks. We've been preparing for a medal ceremony, for all of those who made it out of the prison (which is, luckily enough, everyone who had been captured). We will honor them for their strength and courage, and for never giving up, even when the chances of living seemed impossible. I am thankful that they're all safe, and they're home. I have many things to be grateful for right now. I'm in a good place, and I hope it stays that way.

I sit in my chair, up on the... altar? I think that's the word, even though we don't have churches... My memory is not in good shape right now, but I know it'll come back some day. I sit with 29 next to me, both of us seated near the edge of the steps (so I don't have to get up).

The horns blare, signaling the beginning of the ceremony. 29 looks at me to see if I'm okay, considering it's extremely hot outside, and I'm still... 'sick.' I look forward to see all of the men that were captured, all dressed in suits, ready to have their medals put on them.  
They march forward neatly, in order of rescue. Each walks to me, up the steps just a little, and bows. I place the medal on each of them, and they thank me and smile. I see 36, who seems incredibly grateful to have been saved. It wasn't even me who saved him, or anyone in fact. All I did was decide to have us try to find them. I didn't even make it out of the prison until a few weeks ago.  
The last man to be rescued comes up to me and does not bow, but gets on one knee before me. My heart flutters a bit, but I know he's just being... well, him. I'm sure, or at least I hope, 30 will get on one knee for me again someday.  
He smiles bigger than I've ever seen him before... not only ready to receive the medal, but truly just to hold my hand and guide me into a new and unknown chapter of our lives together. I'm excited, and I can't wait for what's next. I won't even bother to guess at this point, because it's just so soon. I suppose I can only look for forward to the future and hope for the best, most bright future for all of us. 30 gets up and quietly says to me how much he can't wait what our lives are going to be like. I agree with him, he kisses my cheeks, and steps away with the others. They all bow one last time, and exit. I look over at 30, who is still smiling at me. He stays that way until all of the men disappear.

30:

We spend our next month trying to make up for all the time we lost. We've gotten the nursery all ready, and I make sure I spend as much time holding 1.5 and making sure she's comfortable every chance I get. I try to keep her cool, because it's so hot this summer and the heat only makes her feel worse and worse at this point.  
She's been bedridden for about two weeks now, because her back has become so weak and delicate. 2 comes every other day for checkups, considering 1.5 is full term. The baby could come any day at this point, but we're probably as ready as we can ever get for an experience like this.

The baby moves, 1.5 gets bigger and weaker with each day. My birthday passes, and we laugh about it and embrace what a wonderful thing has come from such an unexpected accident. July is quiet. 1.5 reflects on the month last year, how she slowly but surely became ill. She reflects, and stays quiet on the day that she found out she was pregnant. I give her all of the support I have.

August comes.

With each day she withers a little, but stays strong, determined to make it through what will probably be the biggest challenge she ever faces. One night in August, she's in more pain than usual. Her back is hurting less at the top, but her stomach is aching more and more as the night goes on. She sits up, leaning back on a pillow, clutching herself in pain. I rub her back while she tries to hold herself together.  
"30... th-they're getting so painful... I'm getting to the point where I can't tell if these are practice contractions or if they're real..."  
"I'll get 2 if you need me to."  
"No, not yet. Let's wait just a little while longer..."  
"Alright, whatever works for you. I just want you to be safe."  
"I-I'll be fine. Just hold me..."  
I do what she asks, making sure that she keeps her eyes open. I think we're getting close to the end, here. It can't be more than a week or so until the baby comes. I can't stand seeing her suffer like this. It hurts so much to know that there's nothing I can really do except be there for her.  
"I... think the baby's going to be here soon... maybe tomorrow, or the day after that..."  
"I think you're right."  
"Let's just hope it's soon... because this is getting really... inhibiting..."  
"I bet, and I'm sorry you have to go through this... it'll be better soon."  
"I hope so..." she hugs me tighter, and I kiss her on the side of her forehead, hoping it'll comfort her a little.  
She eventually is able to sleep, almost for the whole night. She wakes up the next morning in even more pain, moaning and curling herself into even more of a ball of stress than she was the day before. It persists all day. 2 checks on her, telling her she's not in labor just yet, but she definitely will be soon. We decide to buckle down for the night. I hold her as she whimpers, and clings onto me, wishing all of this could just be over.  
It's the next morning in the middle of August, and it's probably one of the hottest days of the year. It's warm in the office, but we can handle it. Even 1.5 seems to be holding up alright, much better than usual. I'm just glad 1.5 is able to get out of bed. She hasn't been able to for a while now, but she was fine doing it today. She said she felt pretty good except for a little bit of pain in the lower back. Everything still hurts for her though, I'm sure, but seems to not be as much today.  
I profess my love to her like I aim to each day, and she embraces me as much as she is able to. I tell again how sorry I am about having been kidnapped for nearly the whole pregnancy.  
"It must have been hard doing this alone for so long, but I'm here for you now..."  
"It was really tough at first, but after a few months I guess it wasn't so-"  
1.5 gasps and freezes, moderately distraught at what appears to be happening. She steps back from me, analyzing the feeling.  
"Oh... no." she says. "Oh man..."  
"What?" I ask her, anxiously. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"  
"I just... that hurt. That really, really hurt."  
She jolts a little again, clenching her belly. I realize that it might be time.  
"I uh, I think this is happening." she groans. "I mean, I'm not sure, but that's some serious pain..."  
I feel fear come over me, but only for a moment.

"Yeah... this is bad, and this is real. T-take me to a hospital... or to 2... o-or something... please..."  
"Of course. How are we going to get there without anyone seeing you like this?"  
"I... I don't know... we need to think of something quick."  
And then I look past 1.5, out the window, and I see a black dot. 1.5 tries to get my attention, and try to move my eyes from it coming towards us.  
"Get back!" I tell her, and pull her backwards towards me, and to the wall opposite the windows.  
The window smashes to pieces, and glass flies everywhere.  
Wrapped in bandages, the red-eyed girl has returned for the last time.  
"Greetings..." she mutters. "It's been a while..."  
I keep 1.5 up against the wall, and run straight at the girl. I pull my arm back. My fist connects right into her jaw, and she falls right down to the floor. She takes me with her, grabbing onto my legs and trying to trip me. She opens her claws and tries to stab me or reopen my neck wound while I'm still on the floor, but I'm able to move before she can hit me. She swings her arm back again, ready to try again, but 1.5 appears behind her and holds her arms back. I clumsily get myself off the floor, and try to knock her in the head again. I do, and she's knocked to the floor a second time. I go to try and hold her down or something but she kicks me in the face, sending me back a few steps. She goes to get up, but 1.5 hits her in the back of the head with a book that was sitting on her desk. 1.5 freezes in pain, and then steps back so that she won't be vulnerable. I sprint at the red eyed girl, but she swings her arm at me, and pushes me down to the floor. She hits me hard enough to where I slide back I little once I hit the ground. 1.5 gasps as I slip backwards a bit. The girl roars that she's had enough. She says that we'll all be sorry, and turns away from me, towards 1.5. I can't let anything bad happen. I can't. It'll be too awful. I'll never forgive myself for letting her and our baby get hurt. I just can't let that happen, not in a million years, not ever in my life.  
I stumble up onto my feet, ready to finish this once and for all. But before I can move, in what seems like slow motion, I see the red eyes look directly into mine, filled with what seems to be pure evil. I am too late. She looks at the seemingly paralyzed 1.5, and pulls her arm back, opening her claws. I hear 1.5 say something to me, but the world goes blurry for a moment, and I cannot hear her over the sound of the silence, as well as my own thoughts. I cry out from the inside, because I am unable to process the fact that both the love of my life and my child are about to die all too soon. I try to scream once more, but nothing except air and sorrow comes out.

The needles slit right into her, directly through the abdomen. I feel my heart stop, as I see 1.5 jolt backwards. She gasps, and her eyes go wide. From my fear, I cannot move, but I watch in horror as the girl slowly slides her fingers out of the mother of our child, and 1.5 falls to the floor, without a sound or movement, almost irrefutably lifeless.

30:

My heart has been ripped in two.

I see 1.5 laying across the floor, blacked out, at the least, from her wounds. I look at her, she lay face down, one hand resting on her abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. I look at the brand new gash in her body - it's not too large, but still big enough to where it's definitely serious.

She's bleeding, and leaking out amniotic fluid everywhere. It's pouring from her abdomen like a waterfall, making a puddle on the ground all around her. It's killing me to see 1.5 in such in condition, especially knowing that she's pregnant. Both her and the baby could be dead in minutes.

The realization sets in, and I get angry.  
"You MONSTER!"  
"You should have kept her safe! I warned you!"  
"You gave me all of two seconds!"  
"Well, there's not too much you can do about it now!" She snickers.  
"Yeah, we'll see about that!"  
Before she can even move, I smash my fist right into the side of her face, harder than I ever have. She quavers, but before she hits the ground, I grab her by the throat and slam her onto the floor. I just want to scream, so loud that she'll just go away forever and never return.  
Her head hits the floor, almost hard enough to knock her out. She struggles and fidgets, but I pick her up and throw her over my shoulders. I march towards the window she entered from, and look down - there are three floors below me, high enough to end anyone's life if they fell from it. I hold her up, over my head, and throw her out into the air with all I the strength I have.

She plummets to the dirt, so very far below. Her whole body just seems to break as she collides with the earth - her bones break, and her insides seem to liquify. I look over the edge and exhale. Finally, she is gone for good.  
I look to 1.5 and kneel beside her. I pick her up, and blood and amniotic fluid spill all over my clothes. I couldn't care less right now, that's the least of my worries. and turn to carry her to the hospital, but just as I am about to open the door, V bursts in, shouting in a panic.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she shouts. She looks at 1.5, eyes wide.  
"She got stabbed..." I explain. 1.5 mumbles something, and shifts a little, putting her arms over her torso.  
"Don't spend any more time explaining. Just get her to the emergency room." she says.  
"Of course. Get 29, and tell her what's happened. You two are in charge of the city now, until further notice."  
"Alright, do you want me to announce that 1.5 is in critical condition?"  
"Not yet, but tell everyone in town to keep their radios on, even throughout the night."  
"Will do." she says. "Now get going."

I open the hospital door by kicking it open, and I run into the waiting room. The doctors, as well as those waiting patiently, and taken by surprise to see their leader in such a shocking, bloody state. I start loudly, frantically explaining to the doctors what's happened.

"She got stabbed! She's losing blood quickly, and she'll be dead soon if she doesn't get emergency care! Please, she needs help!"  
The doctors just nod, and quickly direct me to gurney to lay her down on. I place her down gently, and we begin rolling her down the hall to an emergency surgery room. They begin removing her clothing so they can operate on her. her full wound is revealed, and it's serious. 23 informs me that everything should be okay. He cuts her jacket and shirt open. 23 looks at her body and pauses, intrigued.  
"What's this?" he asks, deeply concerned.  
"She's... she's pregnant." I tell him.  
"This is serious. The baby could be hurt, and now we have limited time to do surgery."  
He asks a nurse to get him a stethoscope. He holds one end up to his ear, and the other to the side of 1.5's belly.  
"There's a heartbeat. We'll have to operate quickly, and then re-stabilize both her and he baby. We should be able to do this, it'll just have to be very fast."

They roll her right on into the room, tools almost ready as soon as we enter. They immediately put on oxygen and fluids, then open up the wound more and then start cleaning as much fluid out of her as they can. It takes them not long, no more than ten minutes. Then they sew her wound closed while she's still unconscious. She is expected to stay asleep for an hour or so, then she'll wake up and deliver the baby once it's time. It's definitely today, and it will be soon.

Something just doesn't feel right though... I'm worried about 1.5. The doctor comes in again to check on us all. I'm still covered in blood, but I don't even care. The doctor checks her vitals, and watches closely on the baby. 1.5 is nearly stabilized, and the baby too. The doctor says his only concern is that the baby sounds a little quieter, so they're going to try and move her along as much as they can. He explains that they'll have to keep a close eye on both of them, during and after the labor. He is worried that 1.5 will destabilize in the middle, and honestly, I'm really panicking about that too. The baby is quieting, and 1.5 may too. My heart is aching, and I feel like I can't even breathe anymore. 

Right beside the sleeping 1.5, I fall to my knees, nearly crushed under the pressure of possibly losing the love of my life, as well as my child now too. I put my head down, fatigued and nearly ready to give up. I shut my eyes to keep the world out for a few moments, so that internally or externally, I can weep.

30:

She opens her eyes, chest moving up and down, breathing slowly. I have so little luck left... I hope there is some saved for when it's time for the baby to come, I wish with all my heart.

Earlier, I thought she'd lost her life for sure, along with the baby's, too. My heart has stopped aching just a little, enough to where I can concentrate and try to help 1.5 along in hopes that everything will go smoothly from here on out.

"30..." she mumbles, regaining her consciousness. "Wh... what's going on? What time is it? Where am I? I-Is the baby okay?"  
"You got stabbed." I put my hand on her shoulder, and rub her arm to calm her. "You're in emergency care in the hospital. The baby's fine, but you're going to deliver soon, in a few hours."  
"Okay... for a second I couldn't tell if I was in labor or not..."  
"You are. You're progressing pretty normally. Our baby will be here before the end of the day."  
"Oh, good." she pauses. "Please stay... I-I need you here."  
"I'd never leave you, especially not now."  
"Thank you..." she says quietly, smiling weakly.  
I hold her as close as I can without worsening the pain.  
"I know I wasn't always... but I promise I'll always be here for you now. Nothing can tear us apart. I swear."  
She just rests her head against me, and sighs.  
"I know you will. I have so many things I could say to you, but I'm already sure that you know what they are..."  
"I believe so."  
She stays quiet for a few moments, and then tell me that some of the others should be arriving soon. She had already had a file set up with their names in it, showing that they are pre-authorized to see her, no matter in what condition she is in. Seconds later, 24, 28, 2, and 31 all appear in the doorway.

"Oh, my god... are you okay? Is the baby okay?" 31 whimpers, running up to the bed.  
"Yeah... I'm good, baby's good... he or she'll be here in a few hours."  
"Good... oh, I can't wait to meet your little bundle of joy! I bet you can't either!"  
"We're looking forward to it." I tell her. "Everything's going smoothly, surprisingly."

"You, my dear, are incredibly lucky." 2 adds, hobbling to us. "If that wound was only a tiny bit closer to the baby, things might've been very different."  
"I know... but things are gonna be okay." 1.5 responds calmly.  
"You remember what I told you. I know you can do this."  
"I'm gonna have to do it. I'm just trying to stay strong."  
"I know you will be." 31 says with a grin.

23 comes in to check on how 1.5 is holding up. Her heartbeat is normal, and the baby's is too. It's about noon, and they expect her to be ready to deliver within the next eight hours. They time her contractions, only about two minutes apart at this point. The doctor informs us that she's entered active labor, and that she should buckle down because she's going to start feeling much more intense pain pretty soon. He gives us advice to try to keep 1.5 as comfortable as possible in the coming hours. He asks me to try to massage her back, shoulders, and arms to ease some of the tension, and tells 1.5 to take deep breaths as she continues to have more contractions. He informs her to switch the position in which she lies if she gets uncomfortable. We nod, ready to take on the last of this almost immeasurably difficult task.

Time goes by slowly, but there is still progression. Our friends check and visit for time to time, trying not to disturb 1.5 so that she can salvage whatever rest she can. I hold her hand as the contractions get longer and more frequent. I rub her back whenever she asks or looks like she needs it, but I make sure most of all that she's stable and as comfortable as she's going to get in a time like this. Her legs cramp up from time to time, and she experiences waves of nausea that come and go every forty minutes to an hour.  
I don't rest or anything, I just stay by her and try to help her as much as I can. We probably won't have to stay awake through the night - the baby should be here before then. It has been all day though. We got here at around 8 in the morning, and it's about 5:30 at night now. We just have to hold on. It shouldn't be much longer.  
Somehow, she manages to lighten the mood by joking about how the initial excitement for this is basically gone at this point. I agree that it's hard to watch her go through this, considering this is partially my fault. I chuckles and reminds me that it'll be worth it in the end. I hold her, hoping to let her know that I'll always be there for her. She thanks me, and clutches onto my arm while another contraction seizes her, making her moan and shake for a minute or so. While a wave of pain washes over my girlfriend, one of guilt submerges me. I just want this to be over for her. I just want her to live.

A few more hours pass, but 1.5 holds on. Her contractions continue, getting more and more intense each time they reemerge. I feel so awful that she has to go through this - I do whatever I can to assist her. I stay by her and hold her hand whenever she needs me, or rub her back, or just console her. I look at the monitor, showing a big one, one of the strongest yet, coming to make her feel like she's burning up inside once more. It hits her, and she squeezes my hand, shouting a little.  
"This is... AAH!... This is so bad... please tell me it'll be over soon!"  
"I'm so sorry, 1.5. We've been in here for hours, it can't be too much longer."  
Moments later, the doctor, 23, shows up in the room, looking at the monitors. His eyes widen for just a moment.  
"You're dilated enough at this point, 1.5. Your measurement was almost all the way up about a half hour ago. Judging by the timing of your contractions, you're ready to go. This is it, you two."  
My heart skips a beat. He gets on the phone, saying he needs nurses for a childbirth. My heart feels like it's going to stop working any second from how nervous I am.  
23 nods at 1.5, who manages to smile a little. He puts on his gloves, and gets in his seat. He breathes, ready to try and make some kind of miracle happen.

30:

"We're only a few moments away, so I hope you're ready." 23 tells 1.5.  
"As I'll ever be." 1.5 jokes.  
I was sitting in a chair a good distance away, but only for a moment or so, just to read 1.5's file from the past year. I look up and run to her side, to give her support and to hold her hand through this painful, excruciating process. A nurse, and then another after her, scurry into the room, look in shock at 1.5, and then continue to prepare everything. I'm feeling so many things right now that I think I could pass out. I'm so scared, I don't want to lose 1.5. I love her so much, and I don;t know what I would do without her. I think she'll be strong enough to do this, I'm almost sure of it. I'm frightened, but I'm also so happy. I mean, we're having a baby! I'm actually going to be a dad! It's a weird feeling, but I kind of love it. I'm on edge, but at the same time, I'm really, really excited.  
23 gets himself prepared to deliver the baby, and 1.5 looks up at me with a nervous smile. I smile back at her and squeeze her hand. She has another contraction, and shouts again in pain. My heart aches for her and her safety. I just want her to get through this.  
The nurses nod at 23, and get 1.5's legs up. He stretches his arms and takes a deep breath.

"It's time." he says. "When I say so, I'm going to need you to push. Don't do more than I say, okay? We want to keep you as healthy, stable, and safe as possible."  
"Okay, got it. L-let's do this." she says. She looks at me again. "Are you ready to be a dad?"  
"Absolutely." I put my hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "You can do this, you're going to do great." She just smiles again. She readies herself, preparing for the torturous process to begin.

"Alright 1.5, here we go. Push!"  
She leans forward and tenses up her abdomen and lower muscles, choking on her own breath while she tries her hardest to get this baby out of her. One of her hands grips the side of the bed, the other squeezes my hand. She pushes, groaning in agony.  
"Breathe, 1.5! Deep breaths!" I try to encourage her. I feel myself beginning to tear up from everything I'm feeling. I know she can do this, but I'm just so, so scared.  
"Okay, stop." 23 instructs her. "You're doing excellent, keep breathing! Keep taking nice, deep breaths!"  
She exhales and inhales repeatedly, flopping back down on the bed.  
"You're doing great. It'll be over soon." I say. "You're almost there!"  
"Okay, again!" 23 commands.  
She pushes again, continuing to scream in pain. She nearly crushes my hand, but I can't really blame her. He counts to ten seconds, nurses echoing behind him, and lets her relax again.  
"Good job, good job." we both tell her.  
"How much more?" she cries. She's breathing heavily, and I'm very concerned for her. I rub her shoulder again for reassurance. She calms down a little bit, but still looks as if she'd black out if any more pressure were put on her body. Something is wrong, I can feel it.  
"Okay 1.5, you're almost there! Just another push or two and you're done!" the doctor says to her, in an encouraging tone.  
"Oh, god! Get it out!" she wails between breaths."Agggh!"  
She pushes one last time, crying out nearly the whole way through, and then relaxes and breathes again.  
"Come on, you're almost there!" I say to her. "You can do this!"  
She looks at me, barely able to hold her head up. She screams again, so close to being done.  
"One more, 1.5! One more!" 23 says.  
She pushes again, just one more time, looking lightheaded, weak, and defeated. 23 tells her to stop and smiles that smile that we all want to see once we reach completion and achieve our goals. She exhales, and lays on her back, trying to catch her breath. We hear it crying, and my heart just melts.  
"You're done, you're done!" he exclaims. He helps the baby out, and lifts it away from 1.5.

"1.5, you did it!" I look into her eyes and squeeze her hand excitedly (I can barely feel it, she was grabbing onto it so tightly). "You did amazing. You're a trooper, really."  
She then pulls me closer, kisses me, then holds me and cries. Luckily, they are tears of happiness and joy. I feel myself tearing up again too from being overwhelmed by all of these emotions. We have our child, and 1.5 is safe.

Our old lives have ended. This is the start of a new beginning for all of us.

"Well done. Your baby is healthy." He wipes it off with a cloth, pokes and prods at it for a few seconds, checking to make sure it's healthy. 23 wraps it in a blanket and looks over at the nurses. "10:32 PM, August fourteenth. Healthy, stable."  
"Oh my goodness, even after that stab, there's nothing wrong?" 1.5 asks nervously.  
"Everything is looking fine to me." He pauses, and looks over at the monitors. "Try to relax though, 1.5. Stay laid back, you destabilized a little."  
1.5 stays in a resting position, and says she can tell. I believe that both of our greatest fears, other than losing 1.5, was that the baby was hurt or killed during the attack earlier today. It makes me think about how lucky we are that she missed the baby by just a minuscule bit.  
"Congratulations, you two." 23 smiles, looking down at it. "You have a beautiful baby girl."  
1.5 continues to let tears of happiness stream out of her eyes.  
"We had a girl? Oh my goodness!" she chokes out.  
"Yes, would you like to meet her?"  
"Oh my goodness, yes." she lifts herself up, disregarding 23's suggestion, and reaches out for our newborn daughter, only moments old. The doctor places her in 1.5's arms. She looks down at her, and pulls the blanket on the baby back just a little so that we can see her better.

"H-hi..." she says to the baby weakly, but overjoyed. "Oh, 30... s-she's perfect."  
"She looks like you, that's why." I say to her, "Really, the resemblance is there for sure."  
"But she has your eyes... the shape of your face, too." she says calmly.  
"Oh, please. She's beautiful like you, just like I said she'd be."  
"Aw, stop." she laughs, and pulls me in for a kiss.  
She has pale grey fabric and white hair, just like 1.5 (except our baby's hair is much shorter) and she's just so, so tiny. She has big eyes and a round face, much more like me, though. She is adorable - she huddles up to 1.5's chest, crying just a little, trying to stay warm in this brand new world. 1.5 kisses her forehead and holds her close, whispering something sweet to her. She looks over at me.  
"H-how do I look?" she asks nervously, rocking the baby just a little.  
Aaaaand I'm crying about the wonderful realization that I'm here.  
"Y-you look great." I choke, trying to speak. "I-I always thought you'd look so good as a mother... and you do."  
"Do I look scared or nervous? Am I shaking or anything?" she asks.  
"Yeah, you look a little scared, but who wouldn't be? You just had a baby. Parenthood's an adventure - I mean, at least that's what I've heard."  
"Well, we have each other." she says, smiling. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you... a-and I need to be with you now more than ever."

"You will be." I lean over and kiss her. She lifts the baby from her arms and hands her to me. She's light, and so little. I look down into her eyes, already opened. She's just looking around, up at us and at the world. Her eyes are deep. For someone only a few minutes old, I'm so intrigued by her. She fills me with hope I didn't even know I needed (it leaves me to wonder why I need it). I just stare at her for a few more moments, and then I see, I realize that with the birth of our daughter, the future is here.

30:

Oh my goodness, I really can't believe it! She is beautiful! And so small! I just... wow... we have a daughter! I can't even begin wrap my head around this!

I open the door to tell our friends the wonderful news. It creaks as I push it open, and everyone looks up, anxious to hear how it went.  
"Is she okay?" 28 asks, worriedly.  
"We have a daughter!" I tell them, and they all get up to congratulate me.  
"Oh my goodness, that's wonderful!" 31 exclaims.  
"And yes, 1.5 is alright, she just needs some rest... she destabilized a little bit."  
"Oh, dear, that's... rough."  
"It is, but she should be fine. You're welcome to come in and see the baby, just keep the volume low, if you don't mind."  
"It's no problem here, I totally understand." She gives me as much of a hug as she is capable (considering she's very pregnant) and congratulates me again. 24 follows her in, wishing me well too. I really can't believe that we're here. We've come so far from where we used to be... it feels like what was only a year ago is now ages away from the present. Maybe it's from all the progress at once, who knows? All I know at this point is that time, and life itself, actually, are funny things. And I think I'm okay with that, it's not like it's in my control anyways.

A few of them go into the room at once, and just as I am about to go in too, I see 15, looking a bit reluctant to enter. I sit in the seat next to her and ask her if she's okay.  
"I'm holding up fine, for the most part." she says quietly. "Just a little... overwhelmed."  
"How so?"  
"Well I, uh, messed up a little - eh, that's probably not the right phrase... I, well, being here today has brought on a lot of emotions and made me realize how real and serious this is."  
"It is serious, but it's wonderful too. It's a happy thing where you get to start writing a new chapter in your life..."  
"Yeah, I'm aware." she says with a smile. 15 is pregnant by the way. Since March, I think... she's about twenty-three or twenty-four weeks.  
"You look antsy... and kinda nervous. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Y-yeah... reality just sort of hit me, I guess."  
"Hey, everything's going to be alright."  
"That's really encouraging to hear, because I'm... worried, to say the least."  
"Don't be. I mean, look, 1.5 just overcame what we thought was impossible. So I mean, if she can do that..."  
"Then I'm perfectly capable?" she laughs.  
"I mean, I'd assume so. I'm not a doctor, but I've known you for a few years and I've never heard you talk about any health problems ever."  
"I don't think I have any." she jokes. "I mean, I think I'd know if there were a problem."  
"True." I smile. "Well then, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

We enter the room to see our friends huddled around 1.5 and our daughter, whispering quietly.  
"Oh, goodness, she's so beautiful!" 31 tries not to say too loudly. "She's really tiny!"  
"Yeah, she sure is." 1.5 chuckles, kissing the baby again. "But I don't think I would have it any other way."  
"See? I told you it'd all be worth it in the end! The love a mother has for her child outweighs all of the pain and discomfort of labor and pregnancy."  
"Yeah, that did really hurt though. That's probably the only reason I wouldn't do this again. That was awful."  
1.5 smiles at me, and I grin back, communicating a surprising, but very intriguing message. She then looks away as if she realized something awful. I ask her if she's okay, and she says she's fine, but she's just wondering about something.  
"What's going on?"  
"I... eh... my contractions. They're supposed to start tapering off a little, b-but they aren't. I think something is wrong."  
"Oh, um... should I get a doctor?"  
"Yeah... this is really bothering me. 2 told me a few months ago that I'd be safe if I had just one child, which is the norm, basically. But right now my body doesn't feel right. I'm really worried."  
"Alright, I'll get everyone out in a minute or two and then we'll see what the problem is. I'm sure it's nothing we can't fix."  
"I sure hope it's okay... I-I don't want to die... That just, that can't happen."  
"I know." I kiss her, and stand up to try and get everyone out of the room.  
31, who is now holding the baby, 24, and 28 are all admiring our daughter, watching her yawn and wriggle around a little inside her blanket.

15 probably notices the expression on my face and asks me if everything's alright. I tell her that everything is okay, and that the doctor's just going to come in in a few minutes to check on 1.5, because she doesn't feel good. She looks at worriedly, with widened eyes, but I tell her that things should be fine. She nods, and makes her way out the door. As it closes, I see her sit back down on the couch she rested on before, rubbing her belly and putting her feet up. It gives me an odd sense of comfort, especially about 1.5, for some reason. My heart starts to beat faster, oh god, I think something really is wrong. I start to feel empty, but worried. I get on the phone and call 23 down, just to check on 1.5 because she doesn't feel quite right.  
I announce to the others that the doctor is coming to check on 1.5, so they have to exit for a few minutes. They all agree, and 31 gives me the baby before walking out and congratulating me again.  
23 shows up a minute later, getting some equipment ready for checkup.  
"Alrighty miss 1.5, what seems to be going on?"  
"My contractions... they should be slowing down, but they aren't."  
"Huh, that's odd..." He pulls out a stethoscope, and 1.5 starts to curl up in pain again, moaning a little the way she was before. 23 puts the stethoscope on 1.5's belly and listens. An odd look presents itself on 23's face.  
"This is... new."  
"What? What's new?"  
"There's another heartbeat in there. Th-this is a twin birth."  
1.5 gasps, and begins to cry a little. I hold her, trying to stay strong. This is the worst news anyone could have ever asked for. Oh, god, I thought we had just a little left, but now it seems that our luck's run out.

30:

I'm trying my hardest not to cry for my dying girlfriend, but to no avail. She holds our daughter and weeps with me.  
"30... I... I-I..." she tries to speak but just whimpers in sorrow. "I-I hoped this wouldn't happen... but, it is... I-I... am sure that this is goodbye."  
I put my forehead against hers and hold her while we lament together.  
"Don't say it until it's certain... please."  
"It IS certain... so goodbye, my dear. Please don't ever forget me... raise our daughter well, I'm sure you will regardless of whether I'm dead or alive."  
"I won't let anything happen to you... I swear on my life..."  
23 rolls back over in his chair after calling the nurses to come back in. They rush through the door, looking even more confused than the first time. He puts on a new pair of gloves, calling one of the nurses over to pull up a new medical file so that the first ever known twin birth can be recorded.  
So, in order to get twins, you need a rigged needle, a birthday, an inconvenient date to leave your girlfriend alone, a few weeks to let a storm brew, a kidnapping, a nasty fight, and a few people with hope. All together, it's a recipe for disaster.

My heart is aching from much more than beating so much now, it's from the fact that the love of my life is only minutes away from dying, and there's not much of a chance that we can save her.

He stretches out his arms and fingers, without the enthusiasm he had been showing before. He is mostly quiet, reading the monitors.  
"You're destabilized. We're gonna have to be really, really careful. This is an incredibly high-risk delivery for you, 1.5."  
"Is the baby going to be alright?"  
"The baby should be fine. We can take care of any complications the may arise with the baby, but it's unlikely there'll be any. You... that's a different story. If something happens to you, there might not be much we can do about it, especially if you go into shock."  
"I-I... understand." she says, hoarsely.

She looks over at me again, just like she did before she had our daughter. She is not smiling this time, just looking at me, her face wet with tears, just worrying about how much pain her last minutes alive will hold, and what'll be the last words she ever speaks.

"You know the drill, 1.5. Push when I tell you. I hate to say this, but it's gonna be real tough. We have to go slow."  
"I don't care what it's like. Just don't let me die." is all she says. 23 just nods at the two of us. The nurses arrive beside him, ready to do this.

"Okay 1.5... push."  
She grabs my hand, contracting her muscles and crying out.  
The nurse counts to ten, looking like she feels guilt from making her exert her body like this for so long.  
"Okay, stop, take a breath."  
She rests back on the bed, trying to breathe.  
"Oh, god, my chest... it hurts so much..."  
"Focus on something else." he says sternly. "Okay, again, push!"  
She screams, trying to end this without taking her life with it.  
"You're about halfway there, only two or three more pushes!" He says, getting another blanket ready in his lap. "Come on, you can do this!"  
"Oh my god, I'm not gonna make it!" she wails.  
"Yes, you are! Now push!"  
She is reluctant, but does as he asks. The monitors start beeping and alerting us of something.  
"Shit!" 23 yells. "She's almost in shock!"  
1.5 lets out another shrill cry, trying not to black out.  
"Oh, please, let this end! I-I can't breathe! It hurts so bad... my hips! I-I don't I can-"  
"Just hold it together for one more push!"  
"Aggh! It's o-over...!" she exhales, trying to catch her breath. She tries one more time, nearly crushing my hand, and letting out the most blood-curdling cry I think I've ever heard... It shakes me so much that I feel faint for a few seconds, but it would be impossible for me to pass out at this point because of how loud the life monitors are going off at this point, making it very obvious that 1.5's life is about to come to a grinding, cold, dead halt.

The alarms on the machines get even louder, signaling that 1.5 is so unstable that she's gone into shock. If 1.5 is dealt with only a small deal of pain more, she's gone. The baby's shoulder's are out. That should be the peak of the pain. 1.5, barely conscious, pulls together the strength to push one last time. She's breathing so fast she can't keep her eyes open, her heart rate is getting so high that the monitor might as well be letting out just one single, continuous scream at this point. I can barely keep my tears in, unable to accept that I might lose 1.5 at any moment now. It hurts so bad to think that all I'll ever have now is just my two children, my only way to remember her. What'll I ever do now? What is my life without the most important woman in the world in it? The thought makes me feel miserable. Tears leak from my eyes again, hoping we can stop the inevitable at this point.

"Come on! Breathe, damn it!"  
The nurses look at me, and then the monitors, worriedly. The words 'we're so sorry for your loss' hanging right on the insides of their lips.  
The noises of all the screaming, even from the machines, is so loud that I have to shut my eyes and just grab 1.5's hand until this storm blows over and the sun somehow manages to come out despite how dark everything is. I dry to drown the sound of the world out of me, but the sound of cracking forces me back into reality. Part of her hipbones split, and that pushes her beyond the threshold. The only sound left after that is the heart monitor, buzzing as the last beat on it goes flat. I look down at her, laying in the bed, eyes still open. She lays as still as boulder on the side of a mountain.  
1.5 is dead. The journey ends here - it's all over.

30:

My heart... my heart. It's broken, shattered, smashed to pieces for ever. All the light has gone out of my life.  
1.5 is dead... I'll never see her again. All I have left to remember her are the twins... my two girls. She's present in them, and that's all I'll ever have of her until I die one day too.  
23 is cleaning off the second one, and hands her to me. They both are crying, and so am I. This is my worst nightmare. I can't believe she's really gone now. I just hold the newest girl, who looks almost exactly like 1.5, ironically enough, trying to convince the two of us that it's going to be okay... eventually.

All of a sudden I see it on the other side of the room - machine that can give electrical shocks and possibly save lives. I hand the first baby to 23 and the other to one of the nurses, run over to it, and rip the thing off the wall. I start yelling instructions to everyone in the room.

"We have only a few minutes!" I start screaming. "You're a doctor, come on! Help me out!"  
23 hands our second daughter to the other nurse, and nods at me.  
"This is our LEADER! You can't just let this be the end!"  
He rapidly gets out of his chair, and I hand him the defibrillator.  
"Turn this damn thing on, and get another doctor in here!"  
He dials the transmitter while getting the AED ready. The other doctor shows up a few moments later with emergency tools, ready to act quickly.  
"Oh my god! What on earth is happening?!" he stutters.  
"She was stabbed, then delivered a baby, then another. Her body went into shock, her pubic symphysis snapped down the center. The pain was too much and her heart stopped. She's dead and we only have a few minutes to get her system running again before her body shuts down permanently!"  
The other doctor nods.  
"Listen, I know what to do! Re-open her wound, and fuse the skeletal pieces back together." I say frantically. "Then shock her... o-or something!'  
"Right - 23, you get that AED running. 30, you do a final check for breathing, if not, start CPR. You know how to do that?"  
"Yep, I'm on it."  
23 turns the defibrillator on, and gets the wires and pads ready in case we really have to do this. The other doctor puts on his gloves and gets straight to work. He rips 1.5's hospital gown open, and then the threads holding her abdominal wound shut, reopening the gash entirely. He cuts it open a little more so that he can access the damaged parts, and then just goes ahead and sticks his hands down into the pelvic cavity. He takes part of 1.5's fabric and clips it back, revealing the injury. He grabs this tool called a fuser, as well as some screws and metal plates, then goes to work on fusing the snapped parts together. Once they fused and stable, he starts reinforcing the connection with the plates and screws.  
While he does that, I tilt 1.5's head back, opening her airway to check if she's still breathing. I move my head closer to her mouth and listen, finding nothing.  
"She's not breathing! How many compressions do you need me to do?"  
"Thirty compressions, then two rescue breaths." someone in the room says. "For two minutes."  
I start immediately, pressing my palms down into her chest bone in a quick, repeated pattern. I count each time, and try to breathe the life back into her. With no luck, I continue trying for as long as I was instructed.

"Come on... come on..." I mutter, continuing to push down onto her upper trunk.  
"Okay... stop. It's not working." The other doctor says. "We're going to have to shock her."  
He tosses me a towel.  
"Make sure she's dried off. No tears, no blood, nothing." He re-sews 1.5's abdominal wound shut, and I wipe away the blood that leaked out. I put my hand under her cheek and lift her head a little, and gently pat the tears off of her cool, lifeless face.  
"Aright, let's do this." He opens up the fastenings on 1.5's chest and wraps the pads around the area of her heart that's specified.  
"Are we ready?" 23 asks.  
"Yeah, now everybody stand back! CLEAR!"

I take a few steps back. Her body jumps with the force of the electric shock, but then rests again after only a second or two.  
"Alright! 30, keep going with the CPR!"  
I just run right back up to her and keep going with the compressions, trying to count and stay calm as all the hope I have left begins to leak out of me from my eyes. I try two more rescue breaths, without a response again.  
"Step back, wipe those tears off of her, we're shocking her again!"  
I clean her off one more time, and move away.  
"CLEAR!"

Her body jolts again, and then lies still. I start trying CPR one last time, pressing and pressing, trying to save her from the permanent clutches of death's hands.  
Just when I feel like I've lost all my hope, I stop pressing on her chest, tears streaming down my face, dripping onto her. The room goes silent. 23 scratches his head, taking off his cap out of respect for the dead woman the room. A few seconds pass, and I just breathe, trying not to ball up and weep over the fact that we've failed, and 1.5 is gone forever. There is no sound, there is no hope, and there is no life.  
I just cry. "Oh god... why did this have to happen..."  
23 just looks at me with big, miserable eyes.  
"30... I-I'm so sorry, but there's just nothing else we can-"

The monitor stops ringing and I look up. Like all things in life, it somehow continues on its course. I exhale, crying again, in thankfulness for the slow, but steady return of the beat.

30:

She rests peacefully. Alive.

Today was probably one of the most - scratch that - THE MOST emotional day of my life. I laughed, I cried (I cried a lot actually), I killed someone, watched my girlfriend die, saved her, and oh yeah, let's not forget, WE HAD TWINS.

Our girls are both so little, but it's easy to tell them apart. One has a face like me, and the other has one like 1.5. They both look mostly like her, though. And that's fine by me, it just means they'll be really beautiful when they grow up. I can't wait to raise them, I'm so anxious to be a dad.

Still, so many questions linger in my mind, more than I can even begin to explain. Also, what are we even going to name our daughters? We'll figure it out eventually, it's something we'll have plenty of time to talk about.

1.5 lays in bed, awake, but isn't allowed to get up. She can sit up, but only by raising and lowering the bed. She is on oxygen, and all of her vitals are being heavily monitored. In the now very dim light, I just sit in a chair right next to her, holding her hand. I make circles in her palm, like she did with my hands the night we made this mess.

"What are we gonna do?" she says hoarsely.  
"About...?" I ask her calmly.  
"All of this... where do we go from here? How are we gonna explain this to people? I just... what do we do?"  
"We raise our daughters, and we get you healthy. I'll take care of them while you rest."  
"But... I want to take care of them too. They're my babies..."  
I just put my head down for a second, wondering what to do. It's 1 in the morning, and 1.5 just hasn't gotten any deep sleep in because of all the monitoring. I just want her to be okay. I just want EVERYTHING to be okay.  
"Of course I need to get better." she says. "But look at all I went through. I need to be a mother."  
"You will be... I just can't risk losing you again."  
We both just stay quiet for a moment.  
"How are we even going to explain this to anyone? I... what if there are still threats?" Well, guess I just acquired my fatherly instincts mid-sentence.  
"I think we took care of all that, daddy-o." she chuckles. "But... if there are..."  
She just gets quiet.  
"We might have to make a big sacrifice."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well... first of all... I'm not ready to go back to work. O-or just life. I'm incapable right now. My body is too tired. I'm elated to be alive and to have our kids... but I'm incredibly stressed out."  
"I believe it."  
"It's going to be hard to explain two babies out of the blue. I'm not ready to go back to the world yet."  
"What do we do then?"  
"There's a basement under the government building. Nobody uses it. I'll live down there for a while. I'll find furniture."  
"And the girls?"  
"They'll stay above the surface. Keeping them from the world would be wrong."  
"What about me?"  
"You too. But stay with me during the night."  
"Of course... I would never leave you alone."  
"They don't start remembering things until a few weeks, but they grow up fast. I want to spend time with them before I have to let them go..."  
She starts to cry a little. I just hold onto her hand tightly.  
"I want them to have the best lives... even if I can't be there. You're going to be a great father, 30. You'll do a much better job than I ever could."  
"I doubt it. I know you'd be amazing..." I smile at her. "But wait... if we aren't explaining the girls... does that mean they aren't going to really know that I'm their father?"  
She nods, still weeping.  
"Well, even if that's the case, I'm going to take care of them the best I can. I'm going to be the best father I can be, and the best significant other for you."  
"I know this isn't what you wanted. But it's the only thing I can think of... and I am just not ready to take on the world. Not after that, I'm too weak."  
"I... understand."  
"I'm so sorry... but remember, I'm sure you can tell them one day. Either that or they'll probably figure it out."  
"I guess so. As long as we're all safe. I don't know what I'd do without you. And them."  
"You'll always be there with them. You get to raise them. I will try to be in their lives while I have the chance." she pauses. "I wanted to be a mother. Really. I'll embrace it while I can, but I just can't return to society right now. Too many questions. Too much stress."  
"It's okay. I'm sure you've had enough of everything right now."  
"Thank you... well, now we have other things to plan. And I'm sorry for it."  
I just nod, moderately confused and saddened.  
"I think that we're going to be able to make things right." she says. "I just need some time."  
"I understand... so if you're living underground, what am I supposed to say about you if anyone asks?"  
"That I'm dead."  
I just exhale.  
"Fine." I say quietly. "If this is what you want, I'll do it for you. If it's going to keep you and the girls safe, I'm in."  
"Thank you. Please forgive me, I promise I'll make this work out. I just need time."  
"I understand."

23 comes in after knocking.  
"29 is in the lobby, waiting for word on 1.5."  
I look at 1.5 and nod.  
"Tell her that I passed away." she says. "Please. And don't ever mention this to anyone, I'm begging you."

V:

I've been up since seven this morning. It was a boring start of the day... nothing much was happening. At about 8 AM, 1.5 got stabbed, and now the whole town is in shock and we're all waiting anxiously to find out what will become of our leader. Me and a few other workers have been in our radio room for hours, just waiting to hear what kind of condition 1.5 is in. We've just all been talking and doing next to nothing for hours and hours. It's one in the morning and we've been instructed not to turn off our radios until we hear something, so we might be here for a while.  
"So... when exactly is something going to happen?" 25 asks. "We've been waiting ALL day and now ALL night. I'm getting impatient."  
"We're waiting to hear what kind of condition 1.5 is in. That thing we've been trying to take care of for like two years stabbed her this morning and we just don't know what's going to happen."  
I play with my fingers nervously. My best friend... stabbed... she could be taken from us all too soon. I hope it doesn't happen, but what I saw... all that blood... I'm afraid that things already were not looking too good for her.  
I her 25 grunt in anger.  
"I anything happens to her... I swear... I'll never forgive 30 for this..."  
"I think you've done enough to get on his nerves. The last thing he probably needs after this is to listen to you."  
"We'll see."

Just then, the radio starts beeping, and then goes static for a few seconds. I hear 29 clearing her throat for a moment, I think. She begins to speak, but her voice cracks and she stutters at first.  
"I-I... good morning everyone... we apologize for the late announcement..." she pauses, trying not to choke up. "It is with the greatest sadness, a-and with the heaviest heart to inform you that 1.5 passed away in the hospital at about 11PM."

I just look down at the table, unable to comprehend this.

"After trying to stabilize her all day, she had already lost too much of her blood volume, and slowly faded off as the night went on."

I just try to breathe and have a healthy cry despite how horrible this is. 25 slams his fist on the table, and then sits there, frustrated in silence. Commotion surrounds us, as the other workers in the room gasp and talk to each other in shock. I feel as if a dark cloak just fell over the town. I bet the whole population is up, just beginning to mourn at this early hour. This is the end of so many things great.

30:

I need her.

I walk into her room, which is so quiet that the only thing I can hear is her breathing machine.

I lie down in the bed with her and wrap my arms around her torso, pulling her closer. Her back presses up against my chest, and I brush her hair away a little so I can kiss her cheek.

"30..." she mumbles, in response to our closeness.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you for saving me... I-I don't know what I would do without you."  
"Well, you'll never have to worry about that. I'm gonna be here for you every single second of every single day."  
"Oh, thank you... thank you."  
I kiss her cheek again.  
"You really are a trooper... more of a soldier than I'll ever be."  
"Not true... we're both fighters. We fought hard, and we made it."  
"That's right, we did it." I rub her shoulder. "We're finally where we belong."  
"I couldn't agree more. Thank you for bringing me to life and filling me with love."  
"And thank you just for being you. I couldn't ask for anything else more in the world." I just smile at her and look at her face, thankful that she's still here somehow.  
Just then, she leans back, pulls her oxygen mask aside from her face, grabs my chest and pulls me forward, kissing me. It has power, for someone who's so delicate right now.  
"I will always love you." she whispers. "No matter what happens."

We keep her in the hospital for a few days, tightly under security, with only the two nurses and doctors that know what's really happened. It feels strange to be on the inside of such a big lie. I feel bad for it, I really do. But I understand where 1.5 is coming from. I'm assuming she's very shaken from the experience. I just want her to be okay, even if it takes a while for her to get back onto her feet.  
The girls are doing well too... they're just fine, all they do is sleep and be vocal, mostly making happy noises, but crying if they are away from 1.5 or me for too long. I watch her when she holds them... she looks so loving and thankful. I always knew that she'd be good at this, but she never believed me when I told her. It's ironic, really - that the woman I love, who has always been barren, now has two children and is doing a wonderful job of giving them affection and attention. I'm so proud of her for everything.

The funeral, well, at least as everyone else knows, is on the first of September. It will be grand... the only kind suitable for a fallen leader. A statue will be erected, and 29 re-assume her position. Life will go on.  
The day comes. I get to stay with the girls, and 1.5 will live underground once the funeral ends. We have our plans. Everything is set up and ready to go.  
Early in the morning, 1.5 is dressed in black. Before we lay her in her coffin, she asks to say goodbye to the babies one more time. She holds them as tight as she can, and cries a little as they giggle and play with her hair, not knowing what's going on.  
"I'm gonna miss you girls... so, so much..." she says quietly, trying to hold her tears in.  
She kisses each of them on the forehead, saying goodbye. And then we help her into the coffin, where she closes her eyes and lays still, at peace.  
The world knows nothing but a lie, so it's time to put a new face on. It's time for the plan to go to work for good.

30:

Well, here we are. This is it, today is the day. The last phase of my life has ended, and a new one is about to begin. My world's been shaken, and at one point it almost crumbled, but we are all safe now. We can enter this new phase with much less fear than the last one. Well, at least I really hope so.

I have a bit of a problem though right now. Worry is forming in me. Guilt is ready to start building. I don't want to lie to anyone or see them upset. It's so hard to watch people cry about something that isn't really the truth. There's only a few reasons I'm doing this. If this is going to keep 1.5 and our daughters safe, and give her time to recover, then so be it. I just need her to be safe. It hurt too bad when I nearly lost her. I just can't let that happen again.

I've talked to V a lot since the announcement of 1.5's passing was made, we've been speaking pretty much every day, actually. She's so upset - I don't know what to do. She just cries and buries her face in her hands and says she wishes there was something she, or all of us could have done to save her. It's hard to watch, but I try to remind myself of what 1.5 had said... about how everything will work itself out in time. This is a hard thing to pull off, and I really want her to be right.

I'm in one of the work rooms, getting myself ready and checking to see who else is still in the building. The whole place has been empty so far. I check the last room, on the first floor, before I decide to go meet up with some of the others for the funeral service. I look around, and fix myself up while doing a final check. 25, oddly enough, catches me right before I head out. I'm just adjusting my jacket and minding my own business when he suddenly comes in the room, frustrated, and gets my attention.  
"I can't believe you." he mutters, frowning, standing a little too close to me for comfort.  
"What about me can you not believe?" I question him, not really even caring about his answer (or him in general).  
"That you let this happen. You and I both know you could have saved her, and you didn't."  
"Oh my god... are you really serious right now? You really think I wanted this to happen?" I look at him, bewildered. I take a few steps back because he's a little too much in my personal space.  
"No. But I bet you could have saved her if you tried hard enough."  
"My goodness, you are so pathetic. You really are." I scoff. "Today is a hard enough day as is, so can you not do this? PLEASE?"  
"Yeah yeah, fine. But I just want you to know that you're going to pay for this."  
"Sure. Yep. Uh huh. This is all my fault."  
"I swear on it. You're going to be sorry. You let her get stabbed, and you let her die. I bet you wanted this to happen. And now I'm gonna make you pay for it."  
"Yeah, okay. You know what you can do to make things right? You can shut your damn mouth and show some respect for the dead today."  
I leave him behind in the work room, adjusting my suit jacket as I walk out.

An odd feeling comes over me, as if 25 is actually crazy enough to mean what he said. I wouldn't be surprised, but I know that whatever he does, we can probably stop him. I try not to think about him any more than I have to. I've let him get in my head more than enough already.

I enter into the main lobby of the government building, where a large crowd surrounds the ropes around the casket, sitting on display. She's been lying in state for a few hours at a time for the past couple of days now. Today is the actual funeral, though. People have come by, all dressed in black, to pay their respects and give thanks for all she did for the town and its people. I look around at all of the townsfolk. Some of them come up and speak to me and tell me how sorry they are. I thank them and tell them that their kind words mean so much right now. I look around more, looking for 28 and 29. I finally spot them, and make my way through the crowd to meet up with them. They stand just behind the rope, where 28 comforts his sister. I've come just to talk to them and walk with them to the place where the funeral starts, as 28 is one of the pallbearers. While 29 puts her head down to weep, 28 nods at me, with only a limited amount of certainty in his face. He knows about the plan... but he's worried. He pats his sister's back as she cries. As I see this, the first threads of guilt weave into one another inside of my chest. For only threads, they are heavy, too.  
"I never wanted this to happen... she was such a good woman." she whimpers. "H-how could it ever have come to this?"  
"I don't know... but I do know that nobody wanted this to happen." I say. "It's awful, it really is. We did everything we could to save her, but it was just already too late, I guess."  
"I just... I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must be feeling... We'll all be here to support you though."  
"Thank you, it means the world." I smile, weakly. She gives me a long, tight hug, in hopes to fill the gap in my heart that 1.5 used to take up. 28 hugs me too and pats me on the back without saying a word. We all look at the clock in the main lobby as it rings on the hour. He just nods at me when I look back at him. It's time to go. It's time to gather in the town square.

24, 25, 27 and 28 carry her casket, top open. Her eyes are closed, face expressionless, but peaceful. She lays there in a black dress, hands folded together over her abdomen, hiding her mostly sunken in stomach. Purple and black flowers pour out of the sides of the coffin, and form a a bed for her body to rest on. They lie on her too, some of the purple and black pompons have even been braided into her hair. She is carried out the doors of the government building, and down the dirt road that leads to the square. Young children from the only school sing old hymns to the gods (if there are any) as her body makes its way down the passage. A platform with a podium sits in the middle of the square, and display for the casket sits beside the podium. She appears before the people. Young children from the only school sing old hymns to the gods (if there are any) as her body makes its way down the passage. V and I follow behind the pallbearers, and her other close friends, most of them knowing about the plan, all follow as well. As they carry her towards the center of the town, those who line the street look on in sorrow and anguish. Men and women bow their heads in respect. Mothers hold their children closer to them. Some just look directly at her, wondering how such a young woman could have been taken from the world in what might as well have been an instant.

As they place her on the platform, 29 slowly makes her way up the stairs and to the podium to begin the service. She adjusts the microphone and just takes a few breaths before beginning to speak.  
"Good morning everyone... thank you all for gathering here today." she says slowly and calmly. "I-It's a quiet, cloudless morning. It's a really beautiful day, but a sorrowful, mournful one, at that. I... again, thank you all for coming."  
She takes a moment to just look on down the lined street of people, now gathering into a crowd before her, just thinking. Her sadness is interfering with her speaking skills. More threads are ready to tie up inside.  
"As a community, we've never had a day like this before... we seldom have funerals. And if we do, it is for someone who was older, and lived a good, long life... But today is not like those days. We are here today to remember a young woman whose life was taken from her far too soon. Today is a day that we did not expect just a two short weeks ago, and should not have happened for a very long time. But sadly, we are here. And so we must do our best to honor and remember her in all that she's done in the time she had. We are here out of respect and love for her, and all that she did for us... and we will miss her terribly."  
The crowd bows their heads in respect.  
"None of us pray. But we give our sympathy to those close to her... 30, especially. May you find comfort and inner peace in the near future."  
I nod at her thankfully.  
"1.5 was an incredible woman... she accomplished many things in her life, and took care of our home very well. Many of us knew her, even if we had only a few conversations with her. But we felt like friends for ages. She had that effect, I guess. She just showed up in town one day... and that was it. She just... started being amazing. And she has stayed that way... that's how we will always remember her. We are forever thankful of her. May she rest in peace. Thank you."  
29 steps away from the microphone, and leaves the podium. On cue, the children begin to sing again, looking up into the bright blue sky. As they sing, I start to really look at the children, beginning to realize the fact that I have two of them... the other parent up on display, pretending to be void of life because of those very children. This is going to be a hard task to pull off. Though the future is bright, the responsibility will most definitely be a heavy and burdensome weight to carry. Oh dear... what are we doing?  
The children's hymns last a few more moments, and then end. I have to speak next... I make my way out of the front row of the crowd and up to the podium. I have too many words. Fake words. I would mean them dearly if 1.5 were dead, but she isn't. I look over at her, laying there peacefully in her bed of flora. I don't know how I'm going to do this.  
The people look up to me, as the person who was closest to her, who knew more about her and shared more with her than anyone else. They look to me, for comfort. They anxiously wait for me to speak.  
"She was... great, to say the least." I adjust the microphone so it's just right for how tall I am. "A great woman... Excellent at so many things. I stand before all of you, heartbroken. If it were possible, there would be a hole in my chest the size of the moon... 1.5 was my everything, and she always will be. I... I-I remember from the first day I met her, there was this twinge in my chest every time I looked at her face. Not just because of her beauty, it's not like that at all. It's because her eyes were so deep and connective, I felt like I could see her personality and thoughts swimming around in her head, and vice versa. It's hard to explain how quickly I fell in love with her, but I can promise you all, it was FAST. Everything about her was just absolutely wonderful. She was the perfect significant other... She always supported me... she was always there, even if it was in spirit. I felt like time stopped when I looked into her eyes, and pulled her close to me. Every night we fell asleep, I would look at her and just wonder how I earth I was lucky enough for her to be mine. I would spend every moment until the end of time with her, if it were an option. I wish I could have married her, I really do. She would've been the best wife, and an incredible mother too if she ever had the chance. She'd be the best anyone has ever known, I'm sure of it."  
A few of the women in the crowd begin to cry, and hold their children.  
"She meant everything to me. She taught me so many things, and definitely had an impact on who I am today. She changed me for the better. She changed all of us. 1.5 is irreplaceable - There was only one 1.5, and that's how it will always be. I will miss her beyond words, every day for the rest of my life. But I will remember her, and all of the wonderful things she did and was. We all will. And slowly, but surely, we will move forward as she watches over and guides us. She will never, ever be forgotten."  
The people cry, but they clap. I leave the podium, and the seemingly sleeping 1.5 behind on the stand. More readings happen by 31 and 24, (who just welcomed a boy just more than a week ago), Nove, 28, and 15. Each of their speeches is beautiful. Then I speak again, thanking everyone for attending, and for all of the things people have said to me. I try to send the messages 1.5 would have wanted them to hear, and end the ceremony, though sorrowful, with thankfulness and a call to action. I put my head down, beginning the minute of silence for 1.5. My hands tremble as I try to hold them together. I feel like I can't breathe as each second bears on. I feel like a weight is crushing me. Finally, once I feel as if the pressure, as well as my own being is suffocating itself, the minute ends, and we all migrate to the burial site. We say one last word in her memory, and then we all go home. She is meant to lay for one more day, coffin closed, for those who want to say any more final words to her before she is officially buried.  
V meets me back at the government building, distraught. More threads of guilt wind together, even tighter this time. I tell her just to rest, it might help her regain her calmness. She agrees that she needs to lay down because she feels too emotionally drained to keep going for the day. But as she heads down the hall, she stops in front of 1.5's lower office, noticing a light beige envelope right in the center that was not previously there. She wanders into the office, confused. I watch her from the doorway as she opens the letter. As she tries to read the paper, her hands tremble. My eyes follow her as she looks at the text, and moves along in the direction specified. I leave her be, but follow from a distance as she follows the instructions (so that I can comfort her once she figures it out). Eventually, she walks into the nursery, not realizing what she's about to see as she looks down at the paper. She tilts her head up, and just looks at the babies in their cribs. The paper slips from her hands, and she shakes in misery. She starts gasping and crying once she understands the real cause of death - not stabbing, but childbirth - just as it was always predicted.  
I slowly walk into the doorway, careful not to scare her.  
"Now you know the truth." I murmur quietly.  
She just turns around and hugs me as she weeps uncontrollably.  
"W-Wh... why did this have to happen...?"  
"I wish I knew... Really."  
"Now that she was a mother... i-it just hurts so much more."  
"I know... It's the most difficult part."  
"How are you not just huddled up, crying your eyes out?" she asks, wide-eyed.  
"I-It's really hard not to be like that."  
"I'm so sorry... You have all of my sympathy. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get through this. I am so, so sorry."  
"Thank you..."  
She hugs me tighter for a few moments. I tell her I'm going to rest for a while, she says she's going to as well, and we leave the room. V goes to hers, but I run off. I wait around all day, talking to others and comforting them (and the same back around). I make my way through the town for a few hours, just walking off the stress and waiting for the night to come. I decide to pass the time with 31 and 24 for a for hours. I hold their new son, and just talk to them about everything that's happening (which is a lot).  
After spending a few hours with them, I go to get 1.5. I run back down to the storage room, and grab a prying bar from the shelf. Then I go out to the burial grounds, quiet as death itself, watching my back to make sure no one is there or is watching me. It's almost midnight, so I doubt anyone is around. I get to her tomb, and knock three times on the side of her coffin to tell her that I'm here. I hear a knock back (sort of, the inside is filled with flowers, so it's more of a thump. And it's probably pitch dark in there too... which sounds absolutely terrifying, by the way) signaling she's awake.  
"Watch out." I whisper through the tiny gap between the top and bottom. I wedge the prying bar between the space, and pull up, separating the pieces and revealing 1.5. She lifts herself up, ready to get out of there. I carefully help her out, and she stands upright. She thanks me and hugs me tightly. I stroke the back of her head as we embrace in the dark, silent night. We hold hands and run, entering into the underground, tiptoeing once pass through the inside of the government building, so that no one finds out the truth. We go down the stairs, turn the lights on, and close the door behind us.  
No sound accompanies us now.

"Thank you." she says quietly, looking up at me. "Not just for that... f-for everything."  
"Oh please, it's nothing... I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"And I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Well, you'll never have to worry about that, because I'm not going anywhere. I love you, and I-I love us. I love what we've done and what we've become. I wouldn't change it for the world."  
"30..." is all she manages to say. She just looks into my eyes, smiling. She shyly puts her hands on my shoulders, and looks away as if she doesn't know what to do. She looks back at me, and leans in. I chuckle a little, and brush her hair away from face. I lean in to meet her lips.  
It feels brand new, like nothing I've felt before. Of course I've kissed 1.5 in the past, and it's always felt really great, but it's never felt quite like this. This one feels like a whole new life in itself. I feel like when I kiss her, I breathe in fresh air filled with joy and the start of a new life. It's electrifying, and undoes all the threads of guilt in my chest. I suddenly feel pressure on my shoulders, and I catch 1.5 as she jumps into my arms. My eyes close again, and I feel the weight of the world slide off of my whole system. I begin to remember how much am in love. I feel like I am brand new again.

There was a time in my life where I thought that there was only one person I couldn't ever live without, but I was wrong. We all need everyone in some way, family, friends, lovers, even people we declare our enemies. They are there to bless us, but also teach us. And to guide us. To make us stronger. To make us feel safe and loved. To bring us all together. We need them, we need all of these people. But, right now I've stopped thinking about that. I have become overwhelmed with joy. I don't know what I would do without 1.5, and I'm so glad she's safe even after everything that happened. I am taken aback by all that we've managed to become. This is a new beginning. It's time to start again, fresh and all new.

I doubt it'll ever be much better than this... I didn't think it was possible to love her any more than I did, but I believe that I love her a thousand times more now. Yes, we faced some challenges - We were separated for a while, and we almost lost her. But with all of these trials of life, we have to learn from them. We have to learn from all the wonderful things, but learn from the hardships too... Life can be tough sometimes, I guess. But even when life puts us down, the best thing we can do is get ourselves off the ground, brush ourselves off, and move along. Take note of what happened and don't let it reoccur if it was a bad thing. Learn from mistakes and carry on. Life throws things at us, sometimes unbelievable things (something I've just personally learned). But we just have to take them, accept the things we cannot change, and move along the course of life.  
We never know what we're going to get when we're born. Some good experiences will come along, like making friends, laughing, and falling in love with the one person who matches you perfectly. Other experiences, on the contrary, are not so good... like being punished or hurt, being separated from people, or losing a loved one. But no matter the experience, we learn. These are the balances of life. They make us what we are.

From hatred to love, truth to dishonesty, from life until death.  
This is what we live for.

END OF PART 2


End file.
